Les contraires s'attirent
by Marluuna
Summary: Une fic qui réunit Hyde de L'arc en ciel et hide de X Japan... ou comment deux personnalités avec un caractère bien distinct vont devenir proches. K , pour l'instant
1. Rencontre

**Dans le monde de la J-music, Hyde reste l'artiste que j'admire le plus (vous aviez pas remarqué, j'suis sûre XD). hide est loin d'être en reste. Jusque là, pour des tas de raisons, je ne l'avais jamais mis en scène. Et j'ai eu envie de voir ce que pouvait donner une rencontre entre ces deux personnages là, étant entendu que je ne respecterai pas trop trop les périodes et étapes respectives de leur 'vraie' vie et carrière, aussi excusez les facilités scénaristiques. En fait, la fic sera plus centrée sur les caractères des personnages et leurs relations, quoi (oui ça me change pas trop de d'habitude finalement XD). En espérant ne pas me faire jeter des pierres... XD **

**Rencontre**

_Ah zut, je suis pas en avance !_ Lança un petit jeune homme après un coup d'oeil rapide jeté à sa montre.

Il détacha aussitît ses cheveux tout en pressant davantage le pas, et il descendit la rue où il habitait en moins de deux. Levant tout à coup les yeux vers le ciel, il murmura sur un ton ennuyé :

_Voilà la pluie... Je vais être trempé, en plus... Tet-chan va me tuer..._

Hyde était en effet attendu chez Tetsu, son bassiste de meilleur ami, pour une de ces soirées dont ils avaient clairement l'habitude : sake pour Hyde, jus de fruits pour Tetsu. Cigarettes pour l'un, bananes pour l'autre -il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre-. Et surtout : discuter en écoutant de la musique tout en grattant deux ou trois notes sur une guitare, et ce entre deux fou rires. Le pied, quoi. Mais là, Hyde avait voulu prendre une douche et sans faire attention, il était parti à l'heure juste. Tetsu n'avait pas vraiment donné d'heure et il n'était pas un modèle de ponctualité lui-même, mais Hyde n'aimait pas se faire attendre. Question de principe, tout simplement. Il avait passé une longue tunique blanche serrée par dessus un jean noir et enfilé des bottines qu'il n'avait même pas attachées. Ses longs cheveux bouclés volaient librement derrière lui ; on aurait vraiment dit qu'il courrait le 100 mètres.

_Ouais ? Ouais... J'arrive... Ouais, ben t'en mourras pas si j'ai 5 minutes de retard, si ? Ouiiii j'arrive, je suis déjà en chemin là..._ répondit le jeune homme avant de refermer le clapet de son téléphone.

Il soupira. Ce Yoshiki, alors. Même pour aller boire un pot tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinaire, il fallait encoreorganiser ça comme si c'était une conférence au sommet ! Il sourit malgré lui. Méthodique même quand la soirée promettait d'être juste bien arrosée... Pas possible : s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer ! Enfin, il avait dit qu'il arrivait... C'était vite dit, hein. Il pleuvait et hide n'aimait pas ça. Ca le mettait de mauvaise humeur d'être mouillé, allez savoir pourquoi... Il prit donc une petite ruelle sur sa gauche, à un moment donné, et il s'assit bien callé sous un porche, étalant ses jambes de tout son long. Il alluma une cigarette et leva les yeux au ciel :

_Rien à foutre, ils commençeront sans moi. Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'il pleut..._

Son téléphone sonna à peine fut-il correctement installé. Il était sûr de savoir l'identité de la personne qui l'appelait, aussi décrocha-t-il sans même regarder le numéro :

_Heath ?... Et ouais, j'en étais sûr..._

_hide ? Je parie que tu t'es posé dans un coin en attendant que l'orage passe. J'ai pas raison ? _Fit une petite voix moqueuse à l'autre bout du fil.

_Tu me connais trop toi, j'aime pas ça... _plaisanta hide.

_Si je comprends bien, on t'attend pas ?_

_Nan nan, allez-y... Si ça s'éternise, je prendrai un taxi pour vous rejoindre._

_Ok !_ Lança la voix enjouée du bassiste.

_Ah non... J'aime bien la pluie, mais là c'est pas vraiment le moment..._ se plaignit Hyde. _Il faut vraiment que je me magne !_

Joignant le geste à la parole, il se mis à courir encore un peu plus vite le long de l'avenue. Mais les gens aussi étaient pressés et comme lui, ils couraient... pour aller se mettre à l'abri, eux. Il prit finalement une petite ruelle sur sa droite pour gagner du temps, du moins l'espèrait-il. Il redoubla d'efforts pour avancer un peu avant d'être à nouveau coincé dans la foule qu'il retrouverait inévitablement une fois qu'il aurait rejoint la rue principale... Et il fit un superbe vol plané avant de s'étaler sans douceur sur le pavé !

_Mais qu'est-ce que... _fit une voix surprise en retirant vivement ses jambes de la rue.

_Aïe ! Oh bon sang, je me suis explosé la jambe..._ gémit le petit homme étalé à terre.

L'autre retira sa cigarette de sa bouche, halluciné par le vol plané spectaculaire auquel il venait d'assister. Il n'avait vraiment rien vu venir, et il avait encore moins eu le temps de comprendre quelque chose. Réalisant que c'était sans doute un peu de sa faute malgré tout, il se leva précipitemment pour aider, et tant pis pour la pluie :

_Hé, ça va ? Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que quelqu'un passerait par cet endroit... et aussi vite, qui plus est._

Il attrapa prestemment Hyde -toujours étendu à terre- par le bras tandis que le petit androgyne se releva lentement en hochant la tête. Deux bras... Deux jambes, même si l'une était douloureuse... Ca va, il était entier. Il avait bien cru s'être brisé quelque chose dans sa chute... Chute qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, d'ailleurs. Pour lui, il était tombé sur un mauvais pavé, et il avait dérapé. hide, voyant qu'il avait grimacé un peu en se relevant, lui adressa de nouveau la parole, entre inquiétude et agacement :

_T'es sûre ? Ca va ? T'es pas bien de courir par ce temps-ci... Cette foutue pluie est glissante, et habillée comme tu es... Et une fille seule par ici, par dessus le marché !_

_Une fille ?_ _Où ça ?_ Demanda Hyde, surpris.

Une voix fit immédiatement tilt dans l'esprit de hide, quand il entendit bien que la voix qui lui avait répondu à l'instant était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus grave... Et que la personne qui s'était relevée n'avait à la réflexion, pas tellement l'air d'une fille quand on y regardait bien... Déjà, pas de poitrine. Non, et puis la voix vraiment, pas de confusion possible.. Enfin ceci dit, c'était quand même à s'y méprendre... Rien que les cheveux... Il était rarement embarassé mais là, quand même, il fallait qu'il s'excuse :

_Ah euh... Désolé. Je croyais... Enfin non, il m'avait semblé... _commença-t-il en se grattant la tête.

_C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude ! _Fit l'autre en souriant.

_Ah, ça métonne pas ça !_ Fit aussitôt hide. _'Et zut, moi et ma grande g.....'..._ _Ah, désolé... Je suis un rien trop franc parfois, _se reprit-il.

_Je vois ça,_ fit Hyde, autant gêné qu'amusé.

Il n'avait toujours pas relevé la tête, tentant tant bien que mal d'essorer ses cheveux mouillés et de remettre ses habits à peu près en ordre. Et aussi de s'assurer qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à la jambe. Quand il posa enfin les yeux sur son interlocuteur, il laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui fit sursauter l'homme aux cheveux rouge :

_Ah !! Pas possible ! Tu es..._

_On se connaît ?_ Fit hide en le dévisageant avec curiosité, soudainement..._ Hé mais attends, toi tu es..._

_hide !_

_Hyde !_

_Pas possible ! hide, là en face de moi ! _S'écria Hyde avec enthousiasme.

_Ben tu vas pas être gêné alors que tu es sans doute plus populaire que moi ? Tu vas pas faire ta groupie ?_ Rigola hide en rallumant une cigarette.

_Si, si ! J'ai voulu faire plus sérieusement de la guitare grâce à toi ! Tu es tellement doué ! _Dit précipitemment Hyde.

_Il va faire sa groupie... _soupira hide. _Bon ben puisqu'on en est à se cirer les pompes, saches que je trouve que tu as une voix incroyable ! Sans blague, chanter si fort pour un si petit gars !... 'et m..... je suis vraiment pas fin moi !'... _se corrigea-t-il. _Ah désolé, je voulais juste dire..._

_C'est rien,_ fit Hyde en éclatant de rire, _j'ai l'habitude de ça aussi._

_Ah ?... Et dis-moi, à part te prendre les pieds dans tout ce qui traîne, moi y compris, tu allais où comme ça ?_

_Chez Tet-chan ! _Dit Hyde alors qu'il l'avait presque oublié.

_'Tet-chan' ?_ Répèta l'autre sans comprendre. _Ah oui... Tetsu-san j'imagine, c'est ça ? C'est... ton leader, je crois ? _Se souvint-il.

_Oui, oui._

_Je l'aime bien ce type. Les rares fois où je l'ai vu à la télé, il était toujours gai et souriant. Il doit être sympa._

_Tet-chan est très gentil_, assura Hyde.

_J'en doute pas... Bon et bien Hyde-kun, on dirait que la pluie se calme... On va peut-être pas rester plantés là toute la soirée, non ?_

Hyde acquiesça timidement, ce qui surprit hide. Il n'avait guère le temps de regarder la télévision, mais les quelques fois où il avait aperçu _l'Arc en ciel_, il avait vraiment eu l'impression que Hyde était un sacré bonhomme, un vrai dur à cuire. Et là qu'est-ce qu'il lui faisait ? Il était timide, gêné, discret... Rien à voir avec celui qu'il avait vu se rouler par terre en concert ou exciter les fans avec des déhanchés langoureux... Bizarre, ce type. hide tira une bouffée et se dit que c'était assez mauvais. Il détestait être avec quelqu'un qu'il ne pouvait pas cerner dès le départ. Ca le mettait mal à l'aise, de ne pas pouvoir se faire une idée précise de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, il était intrigué par ce type devant lui qui ressemblait davantage à un gosse tout droit sorti du lycée qu'à un des idoles de tout un pays.

_On bouge ? Mais discrètement, hein ? T'imagines l'émeute si on nous reconnaît ?_

_Oui... _murmura Hyde en songeant que d'eux deux, ce n'était pas tellement lui qui était le plus voyant...

hide portait en effet un survêtement de style militaire, de grosses rangers aux pieds et ses cheveux rouges coiffés en pétard faisaient qu'il ne passait guère inaperçu, en effet... Ils commencèrent à marcher pour regagner la rue principale, la pluie ne faisant que passer. Ils la jouèrent discrets, autant que possible. Ca, si on les reconnaîssait, sûr qu'il y aurait une émeute. C'était assez drôle car en fin de compte, ils étaient aussi différents que le jour et la nuit. A part la musique, ils n'avaient a priori rien en commun. Le premier était fonceur, extraverti, franc, colérique, farceur, intimidant mais avec un coeur d'or néanmoins... Et le second était discret, timide, introverti, séduisant presque malgré lui... Absolument rien à voir.

Hyde se sentait gêné chaque fois que son interlocuteur posait les yeux sur lui. Comme si son regard allait le transpercer, comme si l'autre allait lui faire une réflexion... Il ignorait bien sûr, que son propre regard troublait tout autant hide. Une personne externe aurait halluciné en voyant ces deux stars qui se jugeaient mutuellement. Bientôt, on commença à murmurer sur leur passage. hide accéléra le pas et lui murmura :

_Passe la seconde, Hyde-kun, on commence à nous reconnaître..._

_Oui..._.murmura Hyde.

_'Ma parole, il est complètement flippé ce mec... Ou je lui fais peur ?'_ s'étonna hide.

_Tu n'es pas très bavard..._ risqua-t-il après un moment.

_C'est que..._

_Tu me rappelles beaucoup Heath..._ lâcha hide après un moment passé à le regarder.

_'Heath' ? LE Heath ?_

_Lui-même, _sourit hide, amusé._ Tu es vraiment discret et timide comme lui. C'est amusant... Tu t'entendrais bien avec lui j'imagine._

_Sans doute, oui, il a l'air gentil..._ reconnu Hyde.

_Ca, c'est une crème, mon Heath !_

_'Mon Heath...'_ souligna Hyde pour lui-même. Il avait eu l'occasion, en ayant vu hide en interview, de constater que la politesse et la retenue légendaire des japonais ne faisaient pas partie des priorités d'hide. Pour lui, il se soignait, mais ce n'était pas encore ça... Il était encore trop timide, trop vite déstabilisé pour ça. De l'extérieur, sûr qu'il devait passer pour un type plein d'assurance... Mais Hyde fournissait beaucoup d'efforts, pour cela. Alors que hide lui, avait l'air d'être naturellement à l'aise.

_Ouah ! Hide !_ Hurla soudain une voix derrière eux, le sortant ainsi de ses réflexions.

_Et zut..._ murmura hide.

D'habitude il prenait toujours volontiers un moment pour discuter quand on le reconnaissait, mais là... Il était mouillé, on l'attendait -il venait de s'en rappeller-, et il y avait Hyde avec lui... Il tenta de passer outre, mais les deux fans continuaient d'une voix surexcitée :

_Et elle, ce doit être sa petite amie ! Ouah !_

hide ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes en entendant ces délires à la limite de l'hystérie, et il éclata de rire à en pleurer, tout en accélérant davantage le pas. Quand il se fut un peu calmé après quelques mètres, il donna un coup de coude familier à son camarade et lui lança :

_Excellent... Bon et bien demain, je sais quelle sera la une des magazines. Ca fait au moins la dixième fois que je suis casé depuis le début de l'année... 'et zut... je peux décidément pas la fermer moi ? Je les enchaîne, décidément... ' _se dit-il en réalisant qu'il était seul à rire. _Ah euh... Désolé, c'est juste que... Enfin tu sais comment elles sont... Et puis il fait sombre, elles n'ont pas vu ton visage, sinon tu penses bien... En plus elles t'auraient reconnu..._

_Ce n'est rien. Je suis désolé hide-san. A cause de moi, tu vas être ennuyé, _répliqua Hyde, gêné.

_Mais de quoi tu parles ?_ Demanda hide, abasourdi. _D'abord si tu savais comme je m'en fiche, des rumeurs et autres choses du même genre. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'y étais pas habitué ! Ensuite, celui qui est gêné ici, c'est toi. Alors de quoi tu t'excuses ?_

_J'ai l'habitude qu'on confonde.... _

_Je vois pas où est le problème. Si tu en as marre, coupe-toi les cheveux et habille toi autrement et le tour est joué ! _Répondit le guitariste comme une évidence.

_Non, _rétorqua fermement le chanteur._ Je n'ai jamais prêté attention ni vécu en fonction du regard des autres, je ne commencerai pas aujourd'hui. J'aime ce que je suis et je ne vais pas mettre des santiags ou des gros blousons qui me rendraient plus ridicules qu'autre chose ! Pourquoi pas une pancarte avec écrit «je suis un mec» sur mon front tant qu'on y est ?_

hide éclata de rire pour la seconde fois, bien sincèrement. Il était étonné, aussi. Colérique et sachant ce qu'il voulait aussi bien que timide, hein ? Comme Heath, décidément... Intéressant, tiens. Ne l'avait-il pas jugé un peu trop vite, finalement ? Pour l'heure, il ne put qu'aller dans son sens :

_C'est bien ça, t'as raison. Je suis comme toi finalement, j'ai jamais changé ma façon d'être même si ça en dérangeait certains... En fait, on a peut-être plus de points communs que ce que je croyais apparement,_ ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Hyde commençait à se dire la même chose. Et ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils en avaient un autre, de point commun : leurs rapports difficiles avec les autres. Hyde était d'une gentillesse et d'une douceur incroyable et il aimait rendre service. Seulement, il ne supportait pas le moindre contact trop proche et il était très timide, ce qui faisait qu'il fallait s'accrocher si on voulait s'en faire un ami. hide quant à lui, était quelqu'un de chaleureux et très abordable, mais en apparence seulement. En réalité, il était sans arrêt sur ses gardes, en particulier quand il sentait qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier quelqu'un. Une façon de se protéger, sans doute. Mais là, il avait bien envie de déroger à ses règles, d'en savoir plus sur Hyde parce qu'il l'intriguait.


	2. Accroche

**Déjà, je respire : ça ne vous a pas déplu, ce premier chapitre ! Ouf :). J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire le chapitre 2, parce que je trouve intéressant de mettre en scène ces deux personnes, surtout quand on en est encore à ce stade de la découverte... J'espère donc que cette suite vous plaîra :)**

**Accroche**

Cela devait faire... Un bon moment déjà, que le jeune homme au look improbable semblait réfléchir. Comme il était de bonne composition et d'une nature vraiment affable à la base, il eut une idée. Pourquoi ne pas proposer à Hyde de l'accompagner ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, Toshi, Heath et Pata n'avaient jamais mangé personne... Yoshiki pouvait certes se montrer virulent par moments, mais enfin théoriquement, c'était quand même jouable. L'ennui dans tout cela, en fait, c'est que son intuition lui soufflait que la timidité de Hyde reléguait celle de Heath au rang de vaste plaisanterie... Et ça, c'était loin d'être facile à vivre. Mais en même temps, si Hyde acceptait, c'est que ça allait pour lui, non ? Et puis même : personne n'est aussi flippé, quand même ! Son idée lui parut bonne, donc il la partagea aussitôt :

_Dis moi Hyde-kun, tu avais un truc particulier à faire avec Tetsu-san ?_

_Non, rien de spécial pourquoi ?_

_Ca te dirait de venir avec moi ? Je dois rejoindre les membres de mon groupe pour boire quelques pots... Enfin si ça te dit, bien sûr._

Voilà, c'était fait. Maintenant, qu'il prenne bien ou mal, hein... hide passait déjà à autre chose, puisqu'il n'était pas du genre à prendre la mouche si la réponse était non. Hyde hésita, comme prévu par son interlocuteur. Pour commencer, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que hide lui propose cela après... Une demie heure environ, guère plus. Ca lui suffisait à lui, pour juger d'une personne ? Mais il trouva l'attention sympa... et puis il y avait pas mal de choses dans la liste des 'pour', finalement. Rencontrer le reste de X Japan, ce n'était quand même pas rien, qu'on soit du métier ou pas. Et s'ils étaient tous aussi... originaux que hide, ça promettait ! Certes il était censé retrouver Tetsu ce soir, mais enfin, lui il pouvait le voir à loisir... Donc ça n'était pas vraiment un problème. Finalement, il trouva l'idée séduisante, d'autant que hide était tout ce qu'il y avait de sympathique.

_Ok,_ décida-t-il finalement, jugeant qu'il préviendrait son leader depuis l'endroit en question.

_Et ben c'est parti ! On ne devrait plus être très loin... _

Mains dans les poches et démarche assurée, hide reprit sa marche de plus belle... et Hyde put ainsi constater, sur le chemin, que... Bon sang, ce qu'il était bavard ! Fini, le passage des temps morts ! hide avait toujours quelque chose à dire vraissemblablement, c'était dingue. Mais ce n'était pas comme ces gens qui vous saoulent vite, qui parlent pour ne rien dire, vite et mal... hide disait tout un tas de choses plus ou moins intéressantes sur le fond, certes... Mais il avait une telle façon de les mettre en forme, que ça passait tout seul en réalité. Hyde écoutait sans rien dire, esquissant quelques sourires de temps à autres, se demandant parfois si hide prenait au moins le temps de respirer... Quel moulin à paroles, vraiment ! Et pourtant, tout à l'heure il était plus silencieux... Alors... Lunatique ou long au démarrage ? Ils finirent par arriver à destination avant que Hyde n'ait pu trancher, et ils entrèrent dans le bistro. Aussitôt, hide se pencha vers son camarade :

_Je te parie ce que tu veux que je me fais engueuler pour mon retard..._

Hyde le regarda sans vraiment être sûr de comprendre, et hide lui fit un clin d'oeil complice en guise de réponse. Il le précéda dans une seconde salle et se dirigea vers le fond, là où -entre autres- un groupe de quatre personnes était attablé autour d'autant de verres à moitié vidés de leur contenu... Le guitariste se planta devant la table, entre deux des personnes et fit une grimace impossible qui arracha au moins trois sourires sur quatre, parmi la troupe. Moins d'une demie seconde plus tard, le premier reproche fusa comme prévu :

_Ah, tout de même ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait devoir t'offrir un plan de la ville, pour ton prochain anniversaire ! _Marmonna l'une des personnes.

Hyde sourit pour lui-même, en repensant aux dires de hide. Comme il était resté en retrait, il profita de ce que tout le monde était concentré sur hide justement, pour les observer à son aise et se faire ainsi une première impression. Celui qui venait de parler à l'instant, c'était évidemment Yoshiki. Il l'avait reconnu sans mal. 'En vrai', c'était vraiment... troublant. C'est ça, troublant... Ce côté androgyne poussé à l'extrême, avec une sorte de grâce étrange dans les manières... mais bel et bien une solide dose de virilité par ailleurs, ne serait-ce que dans la voix par exemple. Bizarre. Bizarre mais intéressant, ceci dit. Une main sur son épaule le réveilla à ce moment là et il tourna aussitôt la tête pour se trouver face à hide, qui lui souriait tout en semblant répondre à son leader :

_J'ai eu un contretemps... _avança-t-il à l'adresse de tout le monde et personne à la fois.

_Je vois ça... _sourit Yoshiki, détendu tout à coup. _Et elle s'appelle comment ? Et..._

hide lui roula de gros yeux d'un air de dire _« t'es lourd »,_ tandis que la personne placée à gauche de Yoshiki lui donna immédiatement un bon coup de coude entre les côtes, histoire de le faire taire le plus vite possible. Celui-ci, cheveux courts et lunettes noires sur le nez, mais un air doux sur le visage facilement détectable... C'était Toshi. D'emblée, quelques détails n'échappèrent pas au chanteur de L'Arc en ciel : Toshi assis assez près de Yoshiki, son geste à l'instant, qui faisait preuve d'une grande liberté à son égard, le regard faussement agacé du batteur à son endroit... Comme une chamaillerie de vieux couple, en quelque sorte... ou plutôt une complicité que seul un certain nombre d'années passées ensemble peut donner. Sans doute interpellés par ce geste peu discret qui fut celui de Toshi, les deux derniers hommes présents se tournèrent, et Hyde les vit donc de face pour la première fois. Celui assis juste en face de Toshi, c'était Pata. Repérable même de dos grâce à sa longue et épaisse chevelure bouclée, l'autre guitariste du groupe le regardait et un sourire passa sur son visage, alors qu'il hochait la tête pour le saluer aimablement. Hyde lui rendit son salut et il s'arrêta ensuite sur le dernier membre. C'était prouvé : il existait donc quelqu'un d'encore plus mince que Tetsu, alors ! Il n'aurait pas cru ça possible avant de voir Heath, tiens... C'était la basse, qui faisait ça ou quoi ? Et ce ne fut pas son seul point commun avec le meilleur ami de Hyde : Heath avait effectivement un air calme et gentil, mais comme force était de constater qu'il était plutôt séduisant, Hyde se dit qu'il ne devait pas être si timide que ça, peut-être... En fait, plus il les regardait tous les quatre, plus il trouvait que hide faisait vraiment figure d'exception, dans ce décor. Comme si un farfadet vivait au pays des humains 'normaux', pour ainsi dire... Une fois qu'il eut terminé son inspection, Hyde tilta -seulement maintenant- sur la dernière phrase de Yoshiki.

_En fait..._ commença hide avant qu'il ne réagisse.

_C'est rien, _lui assura Hyde. _En fait, je ne suis pas..._

_Oh non ! _Gémit un Yoshiki horriblement gêné, comprenant enfin le malaise. _Euh... Je suis désolé, j'ai pas fait attention et connaissant notre hide... _

_Tu peux te vanter d'avoir embarrassé Yoshiki. Tu sais que mine de rien, tu viens d'accomplir un sacré exploit ?! _Murmura hide en se penchant vers sa nouvelle connaissance, qui sourit aussitôt.

_Tu vois Yo-chan_, intervint Toshi, _si tu n'avais pas agressé hide-chan dès son arrivée, peut-être que tu aurais mieux observé et que tu n'aurais pas gaffé..._

_Mais j'ai agressé personne ! _Se défendit le leader avec vigueur. _Et puis d'abord, qui t'a demandé ton avis ?_

_Et c'est reparti..._ soupira hide.

Ce fut là que Pata vira un peu Heath pour faire une place aux nouveaux arrivants. Par bonheur, Hyde fut placé entre hide et Pata, donc. Non pas que Yoshiki avait l'air méchant, mais enfin pour commencer, autant que ça soit par les plus calmes... question d'ambiance. Et effectivement, la place était bonne. Etre à côté de Pata était un vrai plaisir. C'était la nuit et le jour, comparé à hide. Ca, Pata n'était pas un nerveux, lui. Il parlait calmement, il prenait visiblement le temps de vivre... Et son sourire était plutôt chaleureux. De quoi mettre Hyde assez à l'aise, finalement. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru en arrivant. Ca n'était pas si terrible, en fin de compte. Non pas qu'il s'attendait à souffrir, mais enfin... Il était du genre à mettre un bout de temps à se lier aux gens, à simplement être en confiance... Et là, même s'il ne leur aurait pas raconté sa vie par le menu pour autant, on pouvait quand même dire que ça allait. C'était assez peu évident, de se faire aux différentes personnalités qui faisaient ce groupe, mais il faut de tout pour faire un monde, dit-on... Et puis observer hide l'occupait bien, ça c'était sûr. Il faut dire que le guitariste était un véritable phénomène... Doté d'un charisme indéniable, il captivait aisément l'attention dans un endroit. Hyde fut assez rapidement persuadé que même si hide avait un look des plus sobres, il ne passerait pas inaperçu pour autant. Il était trop original, même simplement dans sa façon d'être, pour cela. Et même s'il y avait au moins une autre sacrée personnalité -Yoshiki, en l'occurence- à la table, Hyde se sentit davantage intrigué par son voisin de droite. En même temps, c'était celui qu'il connaîssait depuis le plus de temps... au moins une bonne demie heure avant les autres. Question de curiosité, simplement.

_Et alors ? On t'entend pas beaucoup !_

Hyde sursauta aussitôt. Perdu qu'il était dans la contemplation du fond de son verre, il avait un peu décroché, il faut bien l'avouer... hide s'était chargé de se rappeller à son bon souvenir alors qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions... Sauf que là, s'il avait bien entendu qu'il lui parlait, Hyde n'avait en revanche aucune idée de la question posée. Aussi bien, cela pouvait faire un bon moment qu'il n'avait plus rien dit et il n'avait aucune idée de la conversation actuelle... C'était étrange mais c'était plus fort que lui : quand il était ainsi gêné, avec des gens qu'il ne connaîssait pas ou peu, il avait bien du mal à suivre. Pas que ce soit ennuyant, au contraire même, puisque les gens avec qui il se trouvait ce soir étaient au contraire très intéressants... Mais c'était ainsi : la timidité est une chose assez puissante et étrange, finalement. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air d'un désespéré de haut niveau, puisque Pata ressentit le besoin de voler à son secours sur l'heure :

_Et au fait, vous ne nous avez pas dit de quelle façon vous vous êtes connus ?_

Ledit hide se mis à expliquer en gros les détails de leur rencontre encore toute fraîche... et le clin d'oeil discret que Pata adressa à Hyde peu après ne laissa aucun doute sur le pourquoi de cette question : il avait bien compris que Hyde n'était pas un très grand bavard, et comme il ne fallait pas pousser hide de beaucoup pour remplir les blancs... L'occasion était vraiment rêvée. Hyde lui sourit discrètement en guise de remerciement, et il se promit de veiller à corriger ce défaut qu'il avait... D'autant que dès qu'on le connaîssait un peu, pas de problème, il pouvait tenir la conversation... Il fallait juste un peu de temps. Mais du temps, ce n'est pas en une soirée seulement que l'on en trouve assez. L'heure tournait et d'abord, ce fut Heath qui s'en alla, fatigué qu'il était... Yoshiki suivit de peu, et Toshi également... C'est que visiblement, ils avaient du travail le lendemain. Lui aussi, d'ailleurs. Cela fit penser à Hyde qu'il n'avait pas prévenu Tetsu qu'il lui faisait faux bond, tiens. Mince alors ! Le bassiste avait certainement attendu comme une poire chez lui... Ca, ça ne se faisait pas. Il faudra qu'il s'excuse dès le lendemain... même si Tetsu ne lui en voudra sûrement pas, une fois qu'il se sera expliqué. Et tandis que Pata appellait un taxi, hide se tourna vers Hyde, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

_Alors ? Verdict ? Tu t'es ennuyé à mourir, ou tu serais près à retenter l'expérience ?_

_Euh... avec plaisir,_ admit Hyde, encore surpris par sa spontanéité.

_Sûr ? Après y a plus de retour en arrière possible !_

_Oui, complètement sûr,_ répondit Hyde, amusé maintenant.

_Parfait ! Ton numéro, s'il te plaît, _somma hide en sortant son portable.

Hyde le lui donna de bonne grâce, puis ils se saluèrent et le petit chanteur tourna les talons, s'apprêtant à rentrer chez lui. Il aurait pu le faire dans le calme et la dignité, si hide ne lui brâmait pas des 'à bientôt' par la vitre de son taxi, en agitant le bras de façon exagérée. Bie nqu'il y ait peu de mon de dans la rue à cette heure, Hyde rentra la tête dans les épaules et accéléra le pas. hide était manifestement de ceux qui étaient impossibles à gêner. Et lui, il rougissait pour rien. Ca promettait.


	3. Deuxième rencontre

**J'ai un peu peur de la jouer 'trop caricatural' avec cette fic, mais j'essaie justement d'éviter ça, malgré les caractères très marqués... Merci à tous ceux (celles) qui laissent des reviews, c'est très encourageant ! :)**

**Deuxième rencontre**

hide rentra la tête à l'intérieur du taxi lorsque celui-ci tourna au coin de la rue, puis il remonta la vitre énergiquement, un large sourire accroché au visage. Le conducteur fixait son curieux passager d'un oeil perplexe, dans le rétroviseur intérieur... Quant à Pata, asssis également sur la banquette arrière, il arborait sa philosophie préférée : _« plus rien ne me surprend »_. Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait plus honte avec hide à ses côtés... Le cotoyer vous vaccinait pour la vie ou presque. Cela le fit même sourire, en fait. Surtout qu'il avait eu le temps de voir Hyde partir presque en courrant, mort de honte au milieu de la rue... et ce n'était pas solidaire du tout, mais c'était bien drôle à voir quand même. Il s'enfonça dans la banquette comme s'il s'apprêtait à somnoler, mais évidemment hide ne le laissa pas faire. Il s'écria :

_Sympa, ce gars là ! Pas vrai, Pata-chan ?_

_Effectivement. Et pas mauvais, de ce que j'ai pu entendre de lui à la radio... _reconnut-il.

_Carrément bon, oui ! Je ne retiens jamais les titres, mais j'en ai entendu une il y a quelques jours... Il assure._

_Oh ? _S'étonna Pata tout en se redressant. _Venant de toi qui est plutôt avare de compliments, c'est assez inattendu._

_Ben écoute, on a beau être exigeant, il faut savoir reconnaître le talent quand on le voit... Sans ça, comment veux-tu avoir des points de comparaison ?_

hide avait souvent une façon très sérieuse en apparence, de s'exprimer... même quand il disait des conneries ! Le menton en avant, presque l'index levé, ponctuant chacune de ses phrases... On y croirait presque. Le problème, c'était qu'avec la tête qu'il avait, il était difficile de ne pas trouver cela comique, lorsqu'il avait une telle expression. Pata ne put donc s'empêcher de sourire et de remarquer :

_Et ben, tu es inspiré toi, ce soir._

_Et ouais ! J'ai une de ces formes !_

_Alors que moi, je suis crevé..._

_En même temps, c'est le contraire qui m'étonnerait..._

_C'est malin. Dis, tu vas vraiment l'appeler ou c'était par politesse ?_ Demanda Pata avec curiosité.

_Tu me vois demander le numéro de quelqu'un par pure politesse ? _Répondit hide avec une moue d'évidence._Tu as cru que je faisais dans le social ou quoi ?_

_C'est pas faux... Bon et alors quoi ? Je t'ai jamais vu non plus avoir les yeux rivés sur quelqu'un que tu connaissais à peine... Il t'intrigue, ce petit gars._

On croyait toujours que Pata dormait à moitié. Et que plus il y avait de monde autour de lui, plus ça l'arrangeait : il se fondait dans la masse et dormait les yeux ouverts, presque. Bon, force était de constater que cela n'était pas complètement faux, certaines fois... N'empêche que le guitariste était bien plus observateur et intéressé qu'il ne voulait bien le faire croire. Il avait toujours ene oreille et un oeil qui traînent par ci par là, histoire de capter des choses intéressantes. Après, cela l'amusait mais il les gardait pour lui, n'étant pas du genre à se mêler des affaires des autres. Pour hide, c'était encore autre chose. Pata était à peu près le seul à avoir un tant soit peu d'influence sur lui... Et le seul à pouvoir aller si loin avec lui parfois, en terme de remarques... Du coup, il connaîssait plutôt bien la façon toute personnelle qu'avait hide, de gérer ses rapports avec les autres. Et il ne lui ressemblait effectivement pas, de manifester tant d'intérêt pour quelqu'un de fraîchement rencontré. Le plus étrange là-dedans, était que cet intérêt était masqué pour partie. Demander le numéro, apostropher l'autre... Ca, c'était du hide tout craché, pas de quoi se formaliser. Regarder du coin de l'oeil, sourire à certaines mimiques que l'autre fait machinalement... Ca en revanche, c'était la partie immergée de l'iceberg... Et ça n'avait pas échappé à Pata. hide n'en parut guère surpris, et il se contenta de répondre avec un petit sourire :

_Je suis toujours épaté par les volcans en sommeil..._

_Euh... Tu m'as perdu, _fit Pata en se redressant davantage.

_Les types qui ne pipent pas un mot, qui sont presque transparents... Mais qui sont capables de se foutre en rogne et de faire flipper les plus grandes gueules, qui peuvent captiver une foule entière avec deux mots et un regard... Ces types là, je les adore. Ils sont intéressants. Je sens que Hyde-kun est ce genre de gars, _fit-il pensivement.

_Ta terrible intuition ? _Fit Pata sur le ton de la plaisanterie, bien qu'il nota soigneusement chaque mot de ce discours.

_Exactement !_

_Et bien je sens qu'on n'a pas fini de rire... _acheva-t-il en souriant.

Quelques jours plus tard, en début d'après-midi, hide... s'ennuyait. Cela lui arrivait rarement, avec la vie qu'il menait, mais dès qu'il avait un vrai moment de libre, il lui fallait absolument l'occuper. Comme s'il ne pouvait être du genre à se coller devant la télé toute la journée, vautré dans son canapé. Ca, ça n'était pas tellement son style, en fait... Il aurait pu en profiter pour faire toutes ces choses qui traînaient depuis un bail et que son emploi du temps surchargé ne lui permettait pas de remplir... mais il avait une bien meilleure idée. Il prit son téléphone et chercha un moment dans son répertoire... Si jamais la personne à laquelle il pensait était libre, cela promettait un après-midi plutôt intéressant, à n'en pas douter... Sinon, tant pis. Il entendit une sonnerie... Deux... Et une voix se fit entendre. Il s'exclama :

_Hyde-kun, bonjour !_

_Euh... salut, _fit une voix surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

Ce fut l'occasion pour hide constater combien la voix de Hyde était grave. On apprécie beaucoup mieux une voix dès lors que l'on n'a pas la personne en face de soi, pour détourner l'attention sur autre chose... en n'ayant que sa voix, l'on peut se focaliser dessus... et ainsi déceler une foule de choses. Ainsi, le timbre plût beaucoup à hide. Il y reflétait toute la timidité de son interlocuteur, dans les moindres intonations. Prit d'un doute, il demanda :

_Tu me reconnais ?_

_Bien sûr. _

_Je ne dérange pas ?_

_Pas du tout._

_Tu n'es pas spécialement occupé à quelque chose ?_

_Euh... Non... _fit Hyde, en se demandant un peu à quelle sauce il allait être mangé.

_Parfait ! Alors dans dix minutes, on se retrouve ?_

_Q... Quoi ?_

_Tu ne fais rien... moi non plus. Autant ne rien faire ensemble. Non ? _Demanda hide comme s'il parlait à un vieux pote.

_Euh... Ben oui..._

_Donc... au café de la dernière fois ?_

_Là par contre, il va me falloir dix minutes de plus pour m'y rendre._

_Accordé ! A tout de suite !_

Si Hyde avait encore quelque chose à rajouter, il n'avait qu'à le conserver pour une autre occasion. En effet, hide avait déjà raccroché. Le chanteur de L'Arc se retrouva un peu bêtement planté dans son salon, son téléphone encore collé à l'oreille. Il avait eu le choix là, non ? Ou pas... En fait, normalement, ce genre d'attitudes était pile de celles qui le déstabilisaient. Les gens qui prennent des initiatives ainsi, qui laissent un minimum de réponses possibles, presque qui forcent la main... Il avait cela en horreur, car ça accentuait sa timidité maladive plutôt qu'autre chose. Mais pas là. Dans le cas présent, cela le fit sourire, ce qui l'étonna. En fait, il trouvait hide vraiment rigolo. Pas dans le genre clown, mais vraiment dans le genre « je débarque d'une autre planète ». Et malgré tout cela, il ne se sentait pas spécialement mal à l'aise à l'idée de passer un moment avec lui. Etonnant. Plutôt bon signe pour lui qui comptait travailler sur ses relations sociales, mais étonnant. Il attrapa une veste dans son armoire et prit l'indispensable : clopes, argent, clés, puis il se rendit au point de rendez-vous d'un bon pas, histoire de ne pas se mettre en retard. Il arriva même le premier, alors il s'installa dans le café quasimment vide à l'exception de quelques personnes accoudées au bar. Pas très original pour deux sous, il s'installa à la table où il avait rencontré tout le monde l'autre fois. Et à peine 5 minutes plus tard, une petite tornade rose se planta devant lui en hurlant presque un :

_Salut !_

_Bonjour ! _Lança Hyde, qui en sursauta de surprise.

_Détends-toi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !_

_'Donc tu te plantes sous mon nez en hurlant, et par la même occasion tu manques de me coller uen crise cardiaque, tout ça juste pour le plaisir ?' _pensa le petit chanteur, conscient que les quelques personnes présentes dans ce lieu s'étaient retournées pour les regarder. Il rougit un bon coup, et alluma une cigarette histoire de se donner une contenance. Amusé, hide se sentit un peu joueur, aujourd'hui. Il n'y a rien de plus tentant que d'embarrasser quelqu'un de timide... ce qui avec Hyde, avait l'air d'être du gâteau ! Même pas un vrai défi. Il s'assit en face de lui et commanda quelque chose. Après quoi il résolut de démarrer la conversation, sans ça ils risquaient de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant un moment...

_Tu n'avais rien de prévu, aujourd'hui ? Je t'ai quand même appelé à la dernière minute !_

_Rien de particulier... Je comptais me ballader un peu, de toute façon..._

_Donc tu es libre jusqu'à ce soir, au moins !_

_Euh... oui... _acquiesça Hyde, se demandant s'il ne venait pas de se faire avoir.

_Cache ta joie ! _Fit hide en riant de bon coeur.

_Désolé. Mais dis, je peux te poser une question ?_

_Bien sûr !_

_Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? _Demanda Hyde. _Je veux dire... Tu n'as pas peur de passer tout un après-midi avec moi ? Tu ne me connais pas, finalement..._

En vérité, cette question... Il se la posait depuis le coup de fil de hide. C'est vrai... L'un ou l'autre de ses amis ne feraient-ils pas l'affaire, pour une sortie ? Quel intérêt d'appeller quelqu'un que l'on connaît à peine ? Il y a le risque de s'ennuyer, de ne pas être sur la même longueur d'ondes... Mais là, Hyde dût reconnaître que cela valait pour lui aussi, car de la même façon : quelle raison avait-il eu d'accepter de venir ? Sa question sembla beaucoup amuser son interlocuteur :

_Et alors ? Tu sors de prison ?_

_Ben non._

_Tu as des tendances psychopathes ?_

_Non. Tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant, du reste, _fit Hyde avec un petit sourire moqueur, avant de boire un peu d'eau.

_Oh ? Mais il a de l'humour ! Et ben voilà !_

La glace était brisée. Hyde n'avait pas su résister à la tentation, lui qui était plutôt du genre farceur et moqueur. Un bon point commun avec hide, du reste... Et il s'en rendit compte au fur et à mesure que la journée avançait... Il s'autorisait parfois quelques remarques piquantes, auxquelles hide riait beaucoup avant de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Cette attitude surprit beaucoup le guitariste, par ailleurs. Mais il nota que cela témoignait d'un bon sens de la répartie, et d'une espièglerie certaine. Après tout, peut-être que la timidité n'est que synonyme de méfiance, lorsqu'on en connaît pas ? Si elle était loin d'avoir disparue, hide commençait à se dire qu'avec un peu d'application, cela pourrait se faire. Avec le temps... 'Le temps' ? Oui, l'après-midi n'était pas terminé, mais hide pensait déjà qu'il serait bien qu'ils se revoient... Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent d'y aller, et Hyde insista pour payer. Alors qu'il se rendit au bar, vers l'entrée, hide alla l'attendre sur la trottoir. Et d'un coup, alors que jusque là il attendait plutôt sagement, le guitariste s'approcha de la vitrine et y colla son visage, déformant ainsi ses traits grossièrement, d'autant qu'il faisait une improbable grimace. Hyde ouvrit des yeux comme des soucoupes, à tel point que le barman s'y reprit à deux fois pour enfin se faire payer son dû... Et c'est un Hyde une nouvelle fois à moitié mort de honte, qui sortit rejoindre un hide écroulé de rire sur le trottoir.


	4. Découverte

**J'suis bien contente qu'elle vous fasse rire, cette fic ! J'avoue que ça me fait plaisir d'écrire enfin sur hide, et de le faire aussi déjanté... Puis mettre Hyde mal à l'aise, je commence à en avoir l'habitude, mais je m'en lasse pas XD**

**Découverte**

_Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu prends, mais j'en veux bien deux ! _Lança Hyde tout en glissant ses mains dans ses poches, gêné mais amusé tout de même.

Il se planta sur le trottoir en face du guitariste qui se tordait presque de rire... Et effectivement, il eut la réflexion suivante : _'je ne sais pas ce qu'il prend, mais il a l'air bien habité quand même...'_. Mais sérieusement... Il était toujours comme ça ? A ne se soucier de rien ni de personne, à se comporter comme on le faisait quand on avait 5 ans et qu'on était sans complexes ? Hyde en fut un peu... admiratif, pour tout dire. Quelque part, il fallait du cran, non ? Faire l'imbécile, c'est à la portée de tout le monde. Bon. Mais... L'assumer, en redemander et en rire, sans se soucier des paires d'yeux effarés ou réprobateurs posés sur soi... Hyde en était tout bonnement incapable, lui.

_Je t'apprends, si tu veux ! _Rétorqua hide joyeusement.

_Quoi ça ? A passer pour un extraterrestre ?_

_A te lâcher un peu. Tu vas étouffer, tu sais... C'est bon parfois, de faire n'importe quoi._

De la façon dont hide le disait... Pas de doute : il le prenait vraiment pour un coinçé. Alors que non, quand même ! Hyde en fut un peu piqué au vif. Il lui arrivait aussi de faire des trucs débiles, de l'ouvrir en public... Il ne fallait pas croire ! Bref, il n'était pas un cas désespéré, n'exagérons rien. Bon, c'est sûr que face à hide... En même temps, en face de lui, Hyde commençait à penser que n'importe qui paraîtrait fade en comparaison... Et puis ils étaient différents. Il se donnait peut-être moins en spectacle, oui, mais il n'était pas transparent pour autant. Il rétorqua en souriant :

_Il y a erreur sur la personne. Je ne suis pas si sage que tu sembles le croire..._

_Oh ? Mais je demande à voir, alors !_

_Mais, je... ne te connais pas._

_Voyons voir... _fit hide en se plantant devant lui. _Matsumoto Hideto, mais appelle-moi hide si tu veux... Guitariste de profession, dans un groupe mené d'une main de fer par un psychopathe... un vrai celui-là, hein ! _Enchaîna-t-il avec un large sourire. _Célibataire, sans enfants, aimant la vie et la musique... Le tofu, aussi. Ca te va ?_

_C'est... résumé, tout ça, _conclut Hyde avec un petit rire spontané.

_L'essentiel y est. Je crois._

_Tu es toujours comme ça ?_

_Je crois ! _acquiesça hide avec un énième grand sourire, les yeux brillants.

Ils commençèrent à marcher un peu... Et marcher avec hide, c'est tout sauf anodin, croyez-le. Déjà, le guitariste avançait une fois sur deux à reculons, les mains dans les poches... Et forcément, n'ayant pas des yeux derrière la tête, il se prenait les poteaux et hurlait plus que de raison en faisant semblant d'être bien assomé lorsque cela se produisait... Lorsqu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un, il lui faisait ses plus plates excuses... Et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il continuait à parler, reprenant le fil de ses propos après chaque interruption impromptue... Un vrai phénomène ! Hyde n'en croyait pas ses yeux, pour tout dire. Il allait très certainement en mourir de honte avant la fin de la journée, si ça continuait ainsi. Lui qui aimait beaucoup passer inaperçu... C'était gagné !

Forcément à avancer de cette façon, hide se fit reconnaître plus d'une fois. Et quand cela arrivait, il s'arrêtait toujours pour discuter avec les fans, gentils la plupart du temps. Hyde constata ainsi une chose assez étrange. Quand il parlait avec ces jeunes filles qui buvaient littéralement ses paroles... hide était très calme. Posé, souriant -mais un sourire qui ne rappellait pas celui du Jocker !-... vraiment un homme très sympathique. Il pouvait être calme, alors ? Se tenir droit, parler correctement -sans crier- ?... Etre presque 'normal' ? Hyde fut rassuré, quelque part, d'assister à de telles scènes. Il eût moins l'impression de se promener avec un échappé de l'asile, en fait. Et puis hide possédait une vraie gentillesse, un côté rassurant très troublant à observer...

Ils reprirent leur marche ensuite, alors que la journée semblait passer de plus en plus rapidement... Et tel un gamin en bas âge, hide grimpait sur tout ce qui passait à sa portée. Les trottoirs, les bacs de fleurs, les bancs... Il continuait à parler gaiement tout en crapahutant à droite et à gauche, avec un équilibre précaire parfois... Hyde ne s'en étonna même plus, à force. Une sorte d'acceptation qui le surpris un peu lui-même.

_Ca n'a pas posé de problèmes au fait, l'autre fois ? _Demanda brusquement le guitariste en se plantant de nouveau à ses côtés.

_C'est-à-dire ?_

_Et ben tu devais passer la soirée avec quelqu'un, et j'ai un peu bouleversé tes plans..._

_Oh, ça. Non non, rassure-toi. Et puis j'ai apprécié la soirée._

_Sûr ?_

_Certain. Je ne serai pas ici sinon, _assura Hyde aimablement.

_Tu aurais inventé un prétexte pour m'envoyer bouler ?_

_Probablement._

Un point pour Hyde, conclut son interlocuteur. Il était ici par envie, d'une certaine façon... Certes il lui avait un peu forcé la main et il en était bien conscient, mais bon... En fait, le guitariste avait pleinement conscience de ce qu'il pouvait provoquer chez quelqu'un d'aussi réservé, comme effet. Il savait pertinement qu'il ne facilitait pas la tâche à Hyde, en étant lui-même. Il le savait très bien. Mais aussi, il n'exagérait pas et ne jouait pas un numéro juste pour lui : il était lui-même, simplement. Mais très franchement, il ne pensait pas être -contrairement aux apparences-, celui des deux qui était le plus étrange, celui qui engendrait le plus de questions... Hyde était, selon lui, quelqu'un d'extrêmement difficile à cerner. Difficile de dire ce à quoi il pouvait bien penser, ce qu'il voulait, de quoi son caractère était exactement, précisément fait... En fait, hide qui était pourtant assez fin psychologue en temps normal, bloquait littéralement. Il n'arrivait décidemment pas à le cerner, à comprendre comment il fonctionnait. Des deux, selon lui, Hyde était vraiment celui qui était le plus intriguant. Et il n'en avait probablement pas conscience, en plus.

_Tu ne m'aurais pas dit que je t'avais gonflé et que tu te porterais mieux si je disparaîssais de ta vie comme je suis venu ? _Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_C'est un peu... radical, non ? _S'étonna Hyde, qui ne se voyait pas balancer ce genre de choses à la face des gens.

_C'est franc. Ca sert à quoi, de perdre du temps ? On n'en a déjà pas assez, et tu sais de quoi je parle, pour le consacrer à ceux qu'on aime... On ne va pas se coltiner en plus ceux qu'on n'aime pas ! _S'écria hide sur le ton de l'évidence.

_Tu es vraiment original..._

_Pourquoi ? Tu penses ça aussi, non ?_

_Oui, c'est vrai..._

_Et bien arrête un peu de penser, et agis._

_De quoi je me mêle ? _Rétorqua Hyde du tac au tac.

Ni agressif ni colérique, le ton sur lequel il venait de répondre était pourtant sans appel. hide, loin de s'en offusquer, en fut au contrairetrès content. Il se sentait l'envie de titiller un peu, de voir jusqu'où pouvait bien aller la patience de son nouvel ami... Pas très loin, à son avis. Hyde était un faux calme, il en était persuadé. Une fois mis en confiance, il était très certainement plus bavard et plus libre que ce qu'il voulait bien montrer au premier abord... Déjà, il n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche finalement. Il était amusant aussi... à sa manière, bien sûr. Soudain, un détail interpella le -curieux- guitariste aux cheveux roses :

Tiens ? C'est quoi, ça ? Demanda-t-il en pointant son doigt vers l'épaule de Hyde.

_De quoi tu parles ?_

_Ca, là. Un tatouage ? _

Hyde comprit alors ce que le guitariste montrait de façon si insistante. Il fut amusant, à ce moment là, de constater que hide avait les yeux rivés sur l'épaule du chanteur, comme un gosse se tiendrait devant une vitrine pleine de jouets. La curiosité le dévorait littéralement... alors qu'il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi ! Mais il était de ceux qui trouvaient tout intéressant. Surtout ce qui est à moitié caché -ici, par un bout de tissu-.

_Oui,_ confirma Hyde.

_C'est quoi ? On peut voir ?_ Trépigna hide.

_Ca me tient toute la largeur du dos, donc..._

_Et bien enlève le tee shirt ! _Répondit le guistariste sur un ton naturel.

_Ah non ! _Rétorqua Hyde en reculant d'un pas, le rouge s'emparant de son visage en une seconde.

_Et alors ? C'est pas comme s'il était sur tes fesses ! _Répondit hide, nature.

_Mais chut, on va t'entendre !..._

Hyde avait les yeux qui semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites. Il regardait à droite, à gauche... Mort de honte, une fois encore. Ca commençait à devenir une habitude, décidemment. Il semblait regarder si l'un ou l'autre des passants ne les regardaient pas avec l'air accusateur ou les yeux levés vers le ciel... Pourquoi fallait-il que hide soit si... si... Enfin qu'il soit comme ça !

_Qui ? Tout le monde se fout de nous, voyons ! Tu n'es pas une femme, tu peux enlever le haut. Allez, je veux voir..._

_Comme ça ? Dans la rue ? _

_Ah non, _se moqua hide, _on va aller dans un grand magasin, et là je te demanderai de te déshabiller !... Mais oui ici, rohhh !_

_T'es... chiant !_

_Ah oui, ça je sais !_

Hyde s'écarta un peu de façon à être sous un arbre. Il posa sa veste qu'il tenait à la main. Au passage, s'il l'avait gardé, il aurait eu chaud mais il aurait été tranquille ! Enfin ce qui est fait... Il soupira et obtempéra, ayant le sentiment que de toute façon, hide ne lâcherait pas l'affaire. Il attrapa son tee shirt aux bords et le souleva pour l'enlever, en se disant qu'on avait beau être dans une rue peu fréquentée, avec son bol il allait tomber sur une connaissance ou... Hé ! Il sursauta. Des doigts froids s'étaient posés dans son dos et traçaient, il le savait, les contours des ailes d'ange qui étaient gravées dans son dos. Les doigts l'effleuraient seulement, mais... Il frissonna. C'était quoi, ça ? Ca ne se faisait pas ! Néanmoins, curieusement, il ne songea pas à protester.

_Ohhh... _murmura enfin hide.

_Oui ? _Rétorqua l'autre, cramoisi.

_Sérieusement... Il est vraiment beau ! Et... Il te va bien ! _Fit hide, sincère.

_Merci..._

_Allez, rhabille-toi... _dit-il de nouveau sur un ton moqueur. _Le supplice est fini._

_Tu n'as aucune pitié._

_Aucune._

Hyde s'écarta vivement, les doigts de son ami quittant sa peau à regret presque, semblait-il... Il ne se fit pas prier pour se rhabiller. Et même s'il avait chaud, il remit sa veste, au cas où... On ne sait jamais, c'est plus sûr. Il se retourna et vit hide qui souriait simplement, presque songeur. Un peu lunatique, ce garçon, songea Hyde... Pour ne pas laisser de blanc s'installer, il demanda :

_Bon, et toi ? Tu en as un ?_

_... Oui._

_Où ?_

_Au bras._

_Alors ? _

_Ah non, je ne montre pas,_ fit hide presque gravement.

_Pourquoi ? C'est compromettant ?_

_Non, mais... _murmura hide, ennuyé maintenant.

_Tu sais que je pourrai l'exiger. Après tout, tu m'as fait tout un cirque pour..._

_Tu ne le feras pas._

_Et pourquoi ça ?_

_Parce que tu es un gentil, toi._

_Bonne poire, quoi._

Hyde reprit la marche, à moitié sérieux, pour tout dire. C'est vrai, hide venait presque de lui taper une crise pour voir ce fichu tatouage comme si c'était Dieu sait quelle bizarrerie... Et voilà que lui en avait un -sur le bras, qui plus est !- et qu'il refusait catégoriquement ! Sa réaction était un peu excessive, au fait. Il avait répondu sur un ton ferme, très sec... Avec un regard un peu sombre. Comme si Hyde lui avait demandé de sauter du balcon ! Ca n'était qu'un prêté pour un rendu, en somme... Pas de quoi s'offusquer. Décidemment, quel étrange personnage que cet hide ! Et le plus troublant là-dedans, c'est qu'au plus Hyde titillait, jouait les vexés... plus hide semblait ennuyé. Comem s'il suffisait d'un peu d'assurance bien placée pour contrecarrer la sienne, en quelque sorte...

_J'ai pas dit ça._

_Hm... C'est ce que j'ai entendu, pourtant, _fit Hyde, perfide.

_Je t'ai vexé._

_Ca changerait quelque chose ? J'ai la sensation que tu ne callerais pas, de toute façon..._

_Non..._

_Alors n'en parlons plus._

_Hyde..._

_Ne sois pas ennuyé, _assura Hyde avec un sourire confiant. _Tu as tes raisons. Je peux comprendre ça. Juste que ça n'est pas très équitable..._

_Je me rattraperai._

_Et comment ?_

_Tu verras, _répondit hide avec l'air de celui qui a une idée derrière la tête.

Oui, une vraie inversion des rôles... Bizarre, tout cela. hide avait trottiné derrière lui, à deux doigts de formuler des excuses pour son comportement -qui ne méritait pas qu'on s'y attarde, quand même-... Il n'avait pas su déceler que Hyde plaisantait, jouer les offusqués... En fin de compte, son attitude générale ne relevait-elle pas plus d'une façade ? Hyde le nota dans un coin de sa tête, on ne sait jamais : des fois que cela serve...


	5. Faire confiance

**Il commence à me plaîre, ce petit tandem. Au début je me demandais si c'était une si bonne idée que ça, vu qu'ils sortent comme même d'univers assez différents, les bonshommes... Mais je trouve que ça va bien, ne ? (c'était la minute autosatisfaction du jour XD)**

**Faire confiance**

La journée passant somme toute assez vite, ils décidèrent tout naturellement de la terminer par un dîner dans le premier restaurant venu. Bon, il faut dire pour la précision que hide aurait volontiers opté pour un pub ou quelque chose de... enfin que Hyde qualifiait de 'bruyant', de toute façon. Donc ils dîneraient dans un endroit tranquille. 'Tranquille', hein... Même hide se calmait, au contact de Hyde. Ce dernier dégageait une sorte de calme, d'appaisement qui faisait que le côté très exhubérant de hide cèdait le pas, finalement... Déjà, il parlait à un volume sonore écoutable, à force. Et il ne s'en portait pas plus mal, tout compte fait. Comme si Hyde avait une quelconque influence... toujours sans en avoir conscience. Arrivés dans le restaurant choisi, ils suivirent une serveuse jusqu'à la table à laquelle elle comptait les installer... et à peine assis, hide murmura :

_Hé, dis donc... Tu as ton petit succès, toi..._

_Comment ça ?_

_Quoi 'comment ça' ? La blonde qui revient des toilettes... Celle qui te déshabille du regard, à la table au fond... La serveuse, évidemment... Et même ce type au bar, là-bas..._

Bon, pour la blonde, ça pouvait aussi bien être une coïncidence... Mais pour les autres, hide en était sûr. Ca nous est tous arrivés, pas vrai, de lever les yeux sur une personne entrant dans un quelconque endroit. Tout simplement parce que la personne en question était attirante. C'est une chose banale. Et là, à peine étaient-ils entrés ici, que hide avait sans peine surpris les regards posés sur son camarade. Certains ne restaient pas, sorte_ 'oh il est pas mal, celui-là'_, bien banal... D'autres s'étaient attardés. Hyde était plutôt pas mal, c'était certain. 'Pas mal' étant un doux euphémisme, s'entend. Il était de ceux vers lesquels le regard tend naturellement, ne serait-ce que parce que ces traits fins et doux étaient agréables à contempler. hide l'avait remarqué dès le début. Enfin, après avoir compris qu'il avait affaire à un homme, bien sûr. Mais son interlocuteur, qui finissait de s'asseoir, s'étonna :

_Que... Tu détailles toujours les gens comme ça ?_

_Quand je vais quelque part, j'aime bien être prévenu... J'aime bien savoir quel type de personnes je peux croiser..._

_Et ben... _souffla Hyde. _Méfiant ?_

_Prudent, si tu préfères._

_Oh moi, tu sais... _marmonna Hyde, l'air de celui qui s'en fiche un peu.

_Oui je sais : tout te va, j'ai l'impression, _termina hide en souriant.

_Ben tant qu'on m'ennuie pas..._

_Je... Hé ! _S'exclama le guitariste soudainement._Très habile de ta part !_

_Quoi ça ?_

_Tu détournes la conversation, là ! Encore un peu et je me faisais avoir !_

_Mais j'ai jamais..._

_Ben tiens ! Tu es redoutable, en fait !_

En plein de mille. Gêné par sa réflexion première, Hyde avait sauté sur la première occasion venue pour le faire parler d'autre chose, de peur que hide ne vienne à le titiller sur ces soi-disants regards... Ca avait bien failli marcher, n'empêche... C'était oublier que hide était assez perspicace de nature... Le chanteur sourit, reconnaîssant bien volontiers sa défaite, sur ce coup là. Et comme prévu, hide tenait là une occasion en or pour l'embêter un peu. Le guitariste commanda des apéritifs et il joignit les mains sous son menton, le scrutant fermement avec un léger sourire :

_Alors ? Tu as fais ton choix ?_

Il ne parlait pas du plat du jour, là... Non ? Hyde le connaîssait assez maintenant, pour savoir qu'effectivement, c'était sans doute non. Mais 'partir à la chasse' n'était pas l'idée qu'il se faisait de la soirée qui était à venir... hide avait peut-être l'habitude de cela avec ses amis, mais bon... Hyde n'était pas contre, en soi, mais là non... Pas envie. Et avec un énergumène pareil, c'était un coup à tomber sur des gens encore plus frapadingues que lui -si c'était possible- ! Sans se démonter, il prit le menu et l'ouvrit, feignant de ne pas comprendre l'allusion :

_C'est que tout a l'air bon..._

_Et gourmand, avec ça !_

_J'ai bon appétit... _rétorqua Hyde sans lever les yeux du menu.

_Tu m'en diras tant !_

_S'il te plaît... _soupira le chanteur. _Cesse ce petit jeu._

_Jeu ? Qui rigole, ici ?_

_Toi. Tes yeux, du moins. Ils se marrent déjà._

_Oh ? Tu crois ?_

_Bien sûr, _affirma Hyde en souriant malgré lui, amusé._ Tu as l'oeil qui pétille, à chaque fois que tu comptes m'ennuyer. Tu crois que je ne vois rien ?_

_Oh... Tu veux que je te dise ? Tu es intéressant._

hide avait dit cela avec un sourire satisfait, comme l'on confirmerait une première impression. Il n'en donnait pas l'air, comme ça, mais Hyde avait de la ressource. Vraiment, il lui rappellait beaucoup Heath, par certains côtés. Ce côté timide mais qui ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds, notamment... Ce qu'il avait dit à Pata se confirmait : Hyde valait le détour. Après, hide ne voyait pas trop pourquoi il s'y intéressait tant, mais une chose était sûre à ce moment là : il voulait mieux le connaître. Mieux le cerner.

_Je le prends comme un compliment, dans le doute._

_Mais tu peux._

_Bon, alors tu vas prendre quoi ?_

_Tu n'as pas répondu. Pas une personne ici ne te tente ? _Insista hide.

_Je ne suis pas là pour ça._

_Tu n'es pas drôle..._

_Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être, _répliqua Hyde, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

_C'est qu'il mordrait ! _S'amusa l'homme aux cheveux rose. _Hyde-kun, je peux être indiscret ?_

_Ah ? Jusque là tu ne l'as pas été ?_

_Un point pour toi ! _Approuva hide en tapant dans ses mains comme s'il aimait se faire moucher.

_Bon, vas-y._

_Tu es célibataire, en ce moment ?_

_Oui, pourquoi ?_

_Simple curiosité. Disons que si tu avais répondu non, je me serais mieux expliqué ton manque d'intérêt pour ces personnes... Ca fait longtemps ?_

_Un mois._

_Oh, c'est récent, quand même. Et pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ?_

_Mais... _s'offusqua Hyde, trouvant qu'il n'était pas facilement gêné, lui. _C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ! Mets-moi une lampe dans les yeux, tant que tu y es !_

_Oh allez..._

_Ca n'a pas marché, _céda Hyde avec une pointe d'agacement, _parce qu'il ne m'aimait pas, tout simplement._

_Excuse-moi, mais tu as dit... 'il' ? _Demanda hide, interdit.

_Oui pourquoi. Il y a un problème ?_

_Aucun, _assura hide, la surprise passée._ Du tout. Juste... rien du tout. Alors comme ça, il ne t'aimait pas ? Et toi si ?_

_Moi ? Non._

Et bien alors ? Quel était le problème, dans ce cas ? hide était en train de se dire que pour ce qui était de mieux le cerner, il allait y avoir du boulot... Et ce, sans même parler de cette ultime réponse. Car enfin c'était quoi, ce type qui rougissait pour des broutilles, et qui avouait des choses autrement plus sérieuses sans sourciller ? Il n'y avait pas comme un fossé, entre ces attitudes ? Ce 'il'... A choisir entre cet aveu et ôter son tee shirt en pleine rue, hide trouvait que le fait le plus gênant n'était pas celui qui avait posé problème à son mystérieux interlocuteur... Serait-il un brin lunatique aussi, celui-là ? Néanmoins, il n'avait pas menti : ça ne lui posait aucun problème. Et pour cause.

_Euh... Là, tu m'as perdu, _avoua-t-il en réponse.

_Tu veux vraiment savoir ?_

_Je suis très curieux !_

_Sans blague, tu parles d'un scoop ! _Fit Hyde en éclatant de rire devant cette spontanéité.

_Pfff..._

_Bon. Je ne l'aimais pas. Mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de le respecter._

_Ca me paraît normal... _acquiesça hide, dévoré par la curiosité.

_Le problème, c'est que lui non plus ne m'aimait pas, et je le savais. C'était une histoire assez peu sérieuse, somme toute... Mais j'ai moins apprécié le fait qu'il se serve de moi..._

_Comment ça ?_

_Comparés à vous, nous débutons juste, pour ainsi dire. Mais nous commençons depuis quelques temps, à avoir une certaine reconnaîssance..._

_Tu rigoles ! _S'exclama hide._Tout le monde sait qui tu es !_

Et tout le monde allait le savoir également dans la salle, si hide ne baissait pas d'un ton. Hyde grimaça, et le guitariste se tassa sur sa chaise. Tiens ? Sa propre réaction le surprit. D'ordinaire, à part Pata, personne n'avait assez d'influence sur lui pour lui clouer le bec en une seconde. Mais trop pressé de connaître la suite de l'histoire, il n'accorda pas d'importance à cette réflexion. Hyde poursuivit finalement :

_Peu importe. Quand les émissions de télé, les concerts... Quand tout est devenu sérieux, en fait... Il a trouvé que c'était pas mal, de sortir avec ce qu'il appellait une « star ». Et alors, il s'en est vanté dans les endroits où il allait... Ce genre de choses... Un jour, il m'a carrément demandé combien je gagnais, par exemple._

_Je vois, _fit hide avec une grimace._ Soudainement, tu avais de l'argent. Tu es devenu un bon plan, pour lui._

_Exactement, _fit Hyde, l'air pensif._ Et je n'ai pas aimé être pris pour une tirelire. Qu'il soit avec moi pour passer le temps ne me dérange pas, dans la mesure où j'en ai autant à son service. Mais je n'aime pas qu'on se serve de moi. Alors je l'ai mis dehors._

_Mis dehors ? _Répéta hide, surpris.

_Il s'était installé chez moi... Car « j'avais de quoi payer ». _

_Et tu l'as laissé s'installer en sachant ça ? _Suffoqua hide, qui l'aurait viré à coups de pieds bien placés, lui.

Le regard de Hyde, aussitôt, se voila. Ses traits se crispèrent légèrement... L'expression qu'il affichait à ce moment là, c'était sans aucun doute la tristesse. Tristesse d'avoir été trompé, sans doute... C'était encore frais dans sa mémoire, pour lui... Cela se voyait bien. Il avait été déçu... Et sans doute que cela avait été le premier choc causé par la notoriété. hide, lui, ne s'étonnait plus de rien. Mais il n'était pas du genre à se laisser facilement abattre. Si Hyde était un tant soit peu sensible, cette histoire l'avait suffisement marqué pour laisser quelques traces, même aujourd'hui... et c'était assez compréhensible, après tout. D'une voix changée, presque un murmure, Hyde s'expliqua :

_Je me disais que peut-être... Enfin à ce moment là, je commençais à envisager que... ça pourrait être sérieux..._

_Oh. C'est pas passé loin, en fait._

_En effet. Je sais que je suis naïf, mais je ne croyais pas vraiment possible que le regard de quelqu'un change comme ça..._

_La notoriété n'apporte pas du bon, _répondit hide gravement. _Entre autres, elle amène les profiteurs comme les mouches sur de la... Enfin tu vois._

_Je vois bien, oui, _fit Hyde en riant à cette comparaison bien trouvée.

_Si je comprends bien, cette histoire t'a un peu refroidi, _conclut le guitariste après un temps.

_Un peu, oui._

_Normal, je suppose. Bah, faut pas t'en faire !_

_Ah ?_

_Ben oui ! _Répondit hide sur le ton de l'évidence._Tu vas bien trouver quelqu'un qui t'aimera pour toi ! Ca serait malheureux, sinon !_

_Je ne cherche pas, de toute façon._

_C'est comme ça qu'on trouve._

_Peut-être..._

_Sûrement. _

Hyde le fixa un instant. Le sourire de hide à cet instant n'était pas celui qu'il avait habituellement. Parti, le lutin farceur... Là, c'était un sourire très doux et gentil... Il... le réconfortait, c'est cela ? C'était sympa... Il ne perçut pas le sens possible de ses paroles, du reste... Là, hide était quelqu'un de rassurant. D'honnête, aussi. Hyde fut un peu surpris de s'être ainsi livré. D'ordinaire, il n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie au premier venu. Mais hide était quelqu'un de confiance, il n'y avait pas à en douter... Et puis cela s'était fait naturellement. C'était un peu surprenant, mais après tout...

_Ta confiance en toi est limitée, pas vraie ? _Fit hide après un moment._ C'est un tort._

_Merci pour le diagnostic. Et bon appétit ! _Répliqua Hyde tandis qu'on leur apportait leurs plats.

_Discussion close, _traduisit hide en riant. _C'est une façon gentille de me le faire comprendre._

_Je ne voulais pas..._

_Laisse. Je ne suis pas du genre à mal le prendre, ne sois pas si sérieux... _

Rassuré car il avait peur d'avoir été trop sec ou impoli, Hyde acquiesça. Parler de tout cela aurait pu le plonger dans une certaine nostalgie... La tristesse aurait pu le submerger, car hide avait raison : les cicatrices n'étaient pas encore refermées. Pas complètement. Accorder sa confiance, c'était l'un des principaux défis que relevait constamment Hyde. Là, elle avait été brisée avec cette histoire. Pourtant, contre toute attente, il ne sombra pas dans la mélancolie. Car hide avait une joie de vivre communicative, un optimisme convaincant qui faisaient qu'on pouvait difficilement déprimer en sa présence. Hyde se sentit plutôt bien, au final. Cette journée avait multiplié les surprises, tout compte fait. Et dire qu'elle n'était pas terminée...


	6. Impulsion

**Avec ce (petit) chapitre 6, les choses s'accélèrent un peu... Après l'étape de la découverte, il le fallait bien. J'espère que la tournure choisie vous plaîra, ou au moins vous surprendra :)**

**Merci de suivre et de prendre le temps de commenter, pour celles qui le font. Ca fait très plaisir ! :)**

**Impulsion**

La soirée était plutôt bien avancée, désormais. Deux silhouettes étaient maintenant assises côte à côte sur un banc, au milieu d'un parc. Après un détour par un konbini non loin de là, ils s'étaient arrêtés ici, un pack de bières posé entre eux et la fumée des cigarettes indiquant l'ambiance détendue qui régnait ici. Vu le décor et l'ambiance justement, on aurait facilement pu croire que c'était encore l'une de ces soirées paisibles passées à rêvasser, à scruter les étoiles en ne disant mot... Oui, mais c'était ne pas tenir compte de la présence de hide, qui était tout à fait capable de se faire les demandes et les réponses, si son interlocuteur ne disait rien.

_Et pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça de ta vie ?_ Enchaîna-t-il après tout un couplet que Hyde n'écouta qu'à moitié, il dû bien l'avouer.

_Mais... Me dis pas que ça t'intéresse ? _S'étonna Hyde, qui avait le sentiment de n'avoir jamais autant parlé de lui.

_Mais tout m'intéresse ! _S'écria hide en se levant pour faire quelques pas.

_D'accord, mais en attendant tu te gardes bien de répondre à mes questions, toi._

_Réponds à celle-là et ensuite on alterne, ok ?_

_Et tes amis, là... _s'amusa Hyde. _Ils n'ont jamais essayé de t'étrangler, pas même une fois ?_

_Allez, _fit hide en riant, _après ça sera à ton tour, n'oublie pas !_

_Bon. Mais ça va aller vite, en plus. Pourquoi j'ai voulu faire ça, hein ? Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre ?_

_Ben y a des tas de boulots très bien..._

_Et toi ? Pourquoi tu es là ? Pour la même chose que moi, j'imagine._

_Vas-y, étonne-moi, _rétorqua hide en venant se rassoir, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

_Parce que si tu as des centres d'intérêts divers, la musique n'en est pas un. C'est la seule chose qui te fait vibrer, c'est ta passion. Ca ne s'explique pas. Et tu le fais avec des gens qui comptent pour toi. Que tu respectes professionnellement et que tu aimes, à côté de ça. Pourquoi irais-tu voir ailleurs ? _

_Intéressant... _murmura hide avant de voir une gorgée de sa cannette.

_J'avais déjà eu l'occasion de voir vos concerts, tu sais... Quand tu joues, malgré tes grimaces et malgré ton insouciance... Tu prends tout cela très au sérieux. Tu fais de ton mieux et tu vis vraiment ce que tu fais. Ca, je peux le voir._

Hyde acheva ses explication en tournant la tête pour le regarder fixement, l'air de rire _« j'ai pas raison ?_ ». hide était étrange... On aurait dit qu'il mettait un point d'honneur à faire le pitre... A se comporter comme si rien ni personne n'était important à ses yeux... Comem s'il était si libre qu'il n'avait pas d'attaches... Mais il était dépendant de sa passion, en vérité. Si paradoxalement, il se sentait libre en le faisant, il ne l'était pourtant pas tant que ça... Et l'opinion des gens comptait. Sans cela, pourquoi avoir envie de partager cette passion, de faire ressentir quelque chose à des gens ? C'était assez facile à voir, et encore plus maintenant que Hyde le connaîssait un peu mieux... hide était bien plus concerné, bien plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien bien le dire... Il était attachant, d'un certain point de vue. Le guitariste eut un petit rire avant de murmurer :

_J'ai comme l'impression que tu as retourné ma question contre moi._

_Choisis-les mieux, désormais._

_Je saurai m'en souvenir, _rétorqua-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_C'est à moi ? _Demanda soudainement Hyde, pris au jeu.

_J'en ai bien peur._

_Pourquoi tu me poses tant de questions ?_

_Tu es sûr de vouloir utiliser un tour pour une question pareille ? _S'étonna hide.

_Sûr et certain._

_Parce que je suis curieux. C'est tout._

_Oh..._

_Déçu ?_

_Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

Disons que c'était la réponse logique, la curiosité. Partant de là, il n'avait aucune raison d'être déçu par cette réponse... Non ? Non. Pourtant, il se sentait quand même un peu... Bref, peu importe. Il ne vit pas hide sourire, content d'avoir semé le trouble. C'était un de ses jeux favoris, après tout, il ne fallait pas l'oublier... Et puis mettre Hyde mal à l'aise, il ne l'avait pas fait depuis au moins 5 minutes... Ne pas perdre les bonnes habitudes, tout était là. Enjoué, hide continua en croisant les bras comme un type en pleine interview :

_C'est de nouveau à moi ! Alors hum... Vous avez acquis une grande notoriété en peu de temps... As-tu peur de ça ?_

_Peur ? _S'étonna Hyde. _Pourquoi ?_

_Peur qu'un jour ça s'arrête comme c'est venu. Peur de devoir sans arrêt être conforme aux attentes des gens... Peur de te perdre là-dedans, avec tout ce que l'on croit que tu es..._

_Es-tu sûr que c'est de moi qu'on parle là ? _Remarqua Hyde avec un sourire.

_Ce ne sont que des hypothèses. Je trouverai normal que ça te fasse flipper... Surtout toi._

_Je ferai semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, f_it Hyde en haussant les épaules. _Je n'ai pas peur._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ca fait deux questions ça..._

_Oh allez..._

_Je n'ai pas peur, _céda le chanteur,_ parce que c'est inutile. Je ne ne fais pas quelque chose si ça m'ennuie, si je n'aime pas ou si c'est source de maux... Je fais quelque chose parce que ça me plaît. J'angoisse, bien sûr, mais ça c'est le trac. Mais je n'ai pas peur._

_Tu as confiance en toi, en fait... _remarqua hide, perplexe.

_Si tu veux._

_Et toi, tu as peur ?_

_Moi ? Non._

_Du tac au tac !_

_C'est à moi... alors..._

_On arrête._

Hyde s'était levé pour presque aller se planquer derrière l'arbre à côté du banc, qu'il agrippait comme s'il allait tomber. hide suivit le mouvement et alla le rejoindre en ayant la sensation d'avoir loupé un fameux épisode...Qu'avait-il pu dire ou faire pour que les choses prennent cette tournure ? Le ton de Hyde avait été froid, légèrement paniqué, mais sans appel... Sa réaction de fuite avait été immédiate... Alors que hide n'avait encore rien dit. Où était le problème ? De plus en plus perplexe, le guitariste se planta à côté de lui, désireux de comprendre sa réaction. D'autant plus que Hyde pâlissait à vue d'oeil. Il s'écria :

_Hein ? Pourquoi ? Là pourtant, je n'ai pas été spécialement indiscret !_

_Tu te souviens de cette personne dont je t'ai parlé, tout à l'heure..._

_Oui, bien sûr._

_A dix mètres, droit devant toi... _murmura Hyde d'une voix blanche.

Vraiment pâle... hide se mis face à l'allée et regarda devant lui... Un homme luttait contre le vent pour allumer une cigarette avec une malheureuse allumette, droit devant eux effectivement... Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de tierces personnes... Alors que Hyde, lui, s'accrochait à l'arbre comme si sa vie en dépendait. hide avait la sensation de voir le Hyde qu'il avait rencontré la toute première fois. Le timide maladif, introverti, limite peureux... Et là, il ne s'en réjouissait pas. Car c'était sérieux, cette fois. Dans un premier temps, il murmura simplement, songeant que le monde était petit :

_Oh... C'est lui ?_

_Il ne m'a pas vu alors pitié, _sortit Hyde avec un débit des plus rapides, _faisons-nous tous petits. Je promets de répondre à toutes les questions que tu veux si tu te fonds dans le décor._

_Pourquoi ça t'angoisse ? _Demanda tranquillement hide en s'approchant encore de lui.

_Pas maintenant._

_Pourquoi le voir te met mal à l'aise ?_

_J'ai dit : pas maintenant ! _Hurla Hyde, en pleine panique.

_Bravo, comme ça c'est gagné... _soupira hide.

Effectivement. Alerté par ce cri, l'homme en question releva la tête aussitôt, par réflexe. En un clin d'oeil, le guitariste jugea la situation. Et la seule chose qu'il avait en tête à ce moment là, était de l'aider. Pour une raison quelconque, Hyde avait peur. Cela dépassait de loin la simple sensation classique et désagréable que l'on a à revoir un ex, non... Il y avait plus que ça. Hyde n'avait pas tout dit tout à l'heure, à l'évidence. Mais il n'y avait plus le temps, là. Hyde ne voulait pas être vu ? Très bien. Sans réfléchir plus que cela, hide fit volte-face pour se mettre devant lui, espérant bien le cacher par sa taille un peu plus grande que la sienne... Il plaqua vivement sa main gauche contre l'arbre et Hyde n'eût d'autre choix que de s'y appuyer. Et le reste se passa en une poignée de secondes. hide se pencha ensuite et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. De façon un peu brutale, comme électrisé par la tension qui régnait soudainement dans le coin... Il n'eut que le temps de voir Hyde écarquiller les yeux une seconde avant et étouffer une protestation -ou un cri de surprise, allez savoir-. Et rien ne bougea. hide savait bien qu'il ne devrait, qu'il n'avait aucunement besoin d'aller si loin... Hyde était si surpris qu'il ne fit rien pour s'y soustraire, tant c'était si nattendu... Et puis des pas se firent enfin entendre, une éternité plus tard, sembla-t-il. L'homme avait réussi à embraser sa cigarette, probablement, et il reprenait sa marche sans se douter de rien. Alors hide recula d'un pas, se demanda bien pourquoi diable il avait été jusque là ! L'arbre servait effectivement à maintenir Hyde debout, maintenant, tant ses jambes flageollaient...

_Mais... Mais..._

_Désolé, j'ai trouvé que ça. Mais il ne t'a pas vu._

_Tu..._

_Ok, _fit hide en se râclant la gorge._ Là, je sens que j'ai déconné. Mais vraiment, c'est la seule idée qui m'est venue... Je... Tu avais l'air si bouleversé à l'idée qu'il t'aperçoive, te parle, que j'ai songé à..._

_Je vais rentrer._

_Quoi ? _S'écria hide, paniqué à son tour. _Non attends, n'en fais pas toute une histoire ! Je suis désolé, je te jure._

_Je rentre. Il est tard._

_Il est 23h... _observa hide, sarcastique._T'as raison, on est dingues d'être dehors à cette heure là ! Mais si tu voulais bien..._

_A plus tard._

Hyde prit presque ses jambes à son coup pour traverser le parc presque au galop... et hide ne tenta rien. Beaucoup trop de questions le submergeaient. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça, bon sang ?! Et surtout, pourquoi la réaction de Hyde en voyant ce type avait-il été à ce point ? Ce n'était pas un malaise, c'était une vraie peur. Que s'était-il vraiment passé entre eux ? hide dû se résoudre à quitter les lieux à son tour, se demandant bien ce qu'il allait faire maintenant... Seule note positive, le 'à plus tard' prononcé par Hyde, qui ne sonnait pas comme un adieu...


	7. Y penser

**Lilys, merci beaucoup d'avoir suivi jusque là ! Et ma foi tu liras la suite quand tu pourras, elle ne bougera pas d'ici de toute façon :). Pour les autres personnes, je me répète mais merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! :)**

**Y penser...**

_Donc il va falloir s'y mettre, mais on a encore quelques jours de repos devant nous quand même, rassurez-vous._

_Chouette !_

_J'étais sûr que ça vous plaîrait d'entendre ça. Pas vrai, hide ?_

A quoi pouvait bien ressembler une 'réunion' sur les projets à venir, au sein de X Japan ? A peu près toujours la même chose, sur le début au moins... Yoshiki debout, arpentait la pièce, ponctuant ses dires de changements de tons et de gestes amples des mains... Et les quatre autres étaient posés autour, sur des sièges ou dans un canapé, écoutant, acquiesçant, intervenant parfois -il ne faut pas croire !-... Après, c'est sur la fin que cela dégénérait parfois. Trois variantes. Soit le mode 'travail', comme pour les répétitions, où chacun savait ce qu'il avait à faire et s'y mettait à fond. Il y avait le mode 'déconnade' aussi, lorsque l'ambiance était détendue comme là, et cela virait à la fin en grand n'importe quoi... Et il y avait la dernière variante, moins drôle celle-là, où Yoshiki, fidèle à ses sautes d'humeur bien connues, s'emportait et où la réunion s'achevait aussi violemment que tombe une douche glacée. Là, vue l'ambiance, on était plutôt partie pour la seconde option... Chose qui mettait tout le monde de bonne humeur. Et généralement dans ces cas là, hide n'était pas le dernier. Il se faisait un plaisir de faire tourner le leader en bourrique, sachant bien qu'il pouvait le titiller et aller parfois très loin... Et déjà que hide était un excité de service en temps normal, mais si en plus l'ambiance était à la rigolade, il ne fallait pas le pousser de beaucoup. Sauf que là, il ne disait rien. Pas un signe de vie, pas une blague, pas une remarque, rien... Et ça, c'était plutôt inhabituel, ça n'avait échappé à personne. Il semblait plongé dans ses pensées, et il était tout sauf avec eux. Yoshiki s'était donc planté devant lui, cherchant à capter son regard...

_Hm... Oui, bien sûr... _murmura le guitariste pensivement.

_Je vois. On a fini. Donc on rentre, maintenant ?_

_Oui._

_Ou alors on reste là comme des imbéciles, bien que notre briefing soit terminé._

_Oui, si tu veux..._

_Ou si tu préfères, on peut entamer l'ascension du mont Fûji à bicyclette et sans selle..._

_Bonne idée._

_Tu ne m'écoutes pas du tout ! _S'écria Yoshiki sur un ton dramatique, faisant ainsi naître des éclats de rire chez les trois personnes restantes.

_Mais si ! _Lança hide en secouant la tête, comme réveillé en sursaut.

_Mais non ! Je sais bien que ce que je dis n'est pas très intéressant, mais tu pourrais au moins faire semblant._

_J'suis désolé Yoshiki, excuse-moi. Je ne suis pas du tout dedans, là..._

_Non, sans rire ? Alors là tu vois, j'avais pas remarqué !_

_Désolé._

hide était bien revenu, maintenant. Mais il était parti loin... Quelque chose le tracassait. C'était déjà évident pour quiconque l'aurait vu aujourd'hui, alors pour ceux qui le connaîssaient aussi bien, pensez ! Mais Yoshiki était de bonne humeur. Il ne fut aucunement vexé, il souriait même, l'air de dire qu'il plaisantait. Le leader était plus surpris et curieux qu'autre chose, en vérité. Il ne ressemblait pas à hide d'être si absent... Il était presque toujours dissipé, d'accord, mais bien présent avec eux tout de même. Et travailleur, qui plus est. Là, c'est comme s'il se moquait de ce qui se disait... Et puis d'abord, il s'était excusé à trois reprises en moins de 30 secondes. Il n'en fallut pas plus à certains pour soupçonner qu'il y avait bien quelque chose.

_Je déteste quand on ne m'écoute pas, _fit Yoshiki en prenant un air boudeur.

_Ahhh, c'est pour ça que tu cries la plupart du temps, alors ? Pour être sûr qu'on t'entende bien ?_

Toutes les paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers celui qui venait de parler d'une voix posée mais ironique sur la fin. Heath, tranquillement installé sur une chaise, jambes croisées, avec un sourire parfaitement angélique sur le visage. Normalement, ce genre de répliques était toute trouvée pour hide... Le bassiste n'était pas du genre à donner dans le sarcasme d'une part, et encore moins avec Yoshiki, d'autre part. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'il était toujours un peu intimidé... Tout le monde fut assez surpris de cette remarque, d'ailleurs, mais elle amusa beaucoup.

_Il fait de l'humour ! _S'écria Yoshiki en souriant malgré lui. _Mais il se dévergonde !_

_'Faut bien._

_Pas sûr. Hé hide, tu es sûr que ça va ? _Risqua Toshi depuis le canapé.

_Bien sûr._

_Je n'entends que ça depuis trois heures, _s'écria Yoshiki en levant les yeux au ciel. _Dis-moi encore une fois 'bien sûr' et je t'étrangle !_

_Bi... Euh... Oui, c'est noté._

_Ah, tu me fatigues. Bon on a fait le tour de toute façon, alors on se dit à la semaine prochaine ? Profitez-bien de vos derniers jours..._

_... et n'oubliez pas de faire vos devoirs... _murmura hide en prenant l'air autoritaire d'une personne que tous connaîssaient bien.

_Réflexion faite, je préfère quand tu n'écoutes pas. Quoique ne pas me prendre tes remarques sarcastiques à chaque phrase m'a fait tout drôle._

_Je me rattraperai !_

_Te donne pas cette peine, va..._

On en disait beaucoup sur Yoshiki, n'empêche qu'il lui arrivait d'être coulant. C'est qu'ils étaient épuisants, tous autant qu'ils étaient ! Et si Heath se mettait à le charrier maintenant, alors là où allait-on ? Tandis que chacun s'apprêtait à remballer ses affaires et à partir chacun de son côté, Pata s'approcha de son guitariste d'ami. Il le connaîssait bien, il ne fallait pas l'oublier. Il était encore capable de faire la différence entre un moment de rêverie et un truc qui tracassait son ami... Le comportement de hide n'était pas celui qu'il avait en temps normal. Et inexplicablement, Pata sentit que hide avait un souci. Comme il savait que hide ne viendrait pas lui en parler de lui-même -il était du genre à faire croire que tout allait bien en toutes circonstances-, il mis une main sur son épaule et chuchota :

_Hé ! Tu as quelque chose à faire maintenant ?_

_Ben non, pas spécialement._

_Un verre chez moi ? Ca te dit ?_

_Toujours._

Gagné. Si hide avait accepté, la moitié du chemin était faite. C'est qu'il n'était pas au point délicat du _'j'ai envie d'être seul et je me ferme comme une huître'_. Et puis il aimait quand hide passait chez lui, critiquait sa déco trop classique, embêtait son chat et vidait ses bières... Ca promettait d'être un bon moment en perspective. Pata aimait bien cela. Ils se rendirent donc chez lui et à peine Pata avait-il fait rentrer hide, qu'il ferma la porte comme s'il craignait qu'il ne s'enfuit, et qu'il s'écria :

_Et maintenant je te tiens et je ne te lâcherai plus ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Mais c'était un guet-apens ! Je suis cuit ! _S'écria hide en souriant.

_Tu ne crois pas si bien dire ! J'écoute._

_Mais y a rien, tu te fais des idées, _fit hide en se vautrant dans le canapé.

_Tu as peut-être réussi à bluffer tout le monde sur la fin, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi et tu le sais. Quelque chose te travaille, je le vois bien. Tu n'étais pas avec nous, tout ce temps... Pourquoi tu m'en parlerais pas ?_

_Parce que je ne saurais même pas quoi dire..._

_Tente le coup. Un petit effort..._

Pourtant que ça marche... Car en fait d'effort, c'était Pata qui le fournissait, là. Il était complètement crevé et pas enclin à tirer les vers du nez aujourd'hui... Surtout que hide était du genre coriace. Alors pourvu que le guitariste aux cheveux rose déballe le tout assez vite, qu'on puisse arrêter de tourner autour du pot... Il servit de quoi se désaltérer et attendit. Et d'un coup, hide ouvrit les vannes :

_Mais j'en sais rien. Depuis hier... Enfin cette nuit, y a... Je pense à plein de choses. Parce que j'ai agi de façon très impulsive, tu me connais... Et maintenant on m'en veut ! Et on a tort ! Je suis pas mauvais, moi... Enfin j'aurais pas dû, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle, c'est idiot ! Et aussi, je me demande bien pourquoi, enfin comment plutôt... comment on peut juste avoir peur d'un..._

_Et ben pour quelqu'un qui ne savait pas quoi dire... _murmura Pata en accompagnant sa remarque d'un sifflement admiratif.

_Euh..._

_En tous cas, j'ai rien compris ! Alors on va reprendre, mais une idée à le fois et lentement. Trrrès lentement..._

Ca sentait la migraine du siècle, ça. A titre préventif, Pata porta son verre à ses lèvres, se disant qu'il en aurait bien besoin... hide aurait déplacé des montagnes pour voler au secours des uns et des autres, mais dès qu'il s'agissait de lui, c'était la grande panique. Et effectivement, il avait beau avoir ouvert la bouche, Pata n'était guère plus avancé, sur ce coup là.

_Ok... De toute façon, j'ai une question._

_Je t'écoute._

_J'imagine que ça t'est déjà arrivé... de rompre avec une personne et un jour, de la recroiser par hasard, comme ça..._

_Hm... _réfléchit Pata. _Oui._

_Et ça t'a fait quoi ? Tu as ressenti quoi ?_

_Ben... Je ne sais pas trop... J'étais... assez mal à l'aise... Il faut dire aussi que ça ne s'était pas bien terminé... Elle a fait comme si elle ne me voyait pas, et moi j'en étais même soulagé... Mais c'était pas très sain... Sensation étrange._

_Tu la regrettais ?_

_Non, absolument pas. Mais elle était liée à des souvenirs et malgré tout, pas tous désagréables. Quand on a fait du chemin avec quelqu'un, c'est normal que ça fasse quelque chose. Enfin je crois._

Ouf ! Il se faisait soif, maintenant ! Tout en buvant une nouvelle gorgée, Pata se demandait toujours où son ami voulait en venir. On aurait dit que plusieurs choses le tracassaient, et qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer. Ca allait être long... Si au moins il pouvait savoir de quoi on parlait, déjà... hide avait-il rencontré une ex-copine aujourd'hui ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'il était perturbé ? Ca n'était pourtant pas son genre, de s'en faire pour si peu.

_Mais... Juste une angoisse... Tu n'as rien ressenti de... Plus fort ? _Insista le guitariste, comme s'il attendait une réponse précise.

_Ben... Non._

_Je vois._

_Mais où veux-tu en venir ?_

hide le regarda. D'abord, il se dit que Pata y mettait vraiment de la bonne volonté. Ensuite, il se trouva ridicule de se miner pour quelque chose qui, somme toute, ne le regardait pas. Et puis enfin, il se dit que comme il avait commencé, autant terminer. Alors il raconta brièvement à Pata sa soirée de la veille, en compagnie de Hyde. Il éluda volontairement quelques détails tels que le fait qu'il avait passé la journée entière avec lui, ou encore son envie de le taquiner... Le baiser, évidemment, passa sous silence. Il ne garda que la partie de cette fameuse rencontre et l'histoire que Hyde lui avait raconté. Il savait bien qu'avec Pata, rien ne filtrerait.

_Tu comprends ? _Termina-t-il. _Enfin, je ne réussirai pas à t'expliquer exactement, mais... Il y avait une peur dans son regard... Si ce type l'avait aperçu, Dieu sait ce qui se serait passé. Il serait tombé dans les pommes à coup sûr ! C'était pas la petite gêne dont tu me parlais !_

_Je ne sais pas... _répondit Pata. _Mais je te crois, si tu dis que tu l'a ressenti comme ça, bien que ça me paraîsse excessif. Mais tu sais, 'faut pas oublier que la sensibilité de chacun diffère... Et tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé entre eux. Quand bien même il te l'a raconté, tu ne l'as pas vécu, donc tu ne peux pas savoir._

_Qu'est-ce que tu causes bien, dis donc !_

Pata éclata de rire et les resservit. Il comprenait au moins le problème, maintenant. Ce n'était pas étonnant, avec hide, véritable défenseur des faibles et des opprimés à ses moments perdus... N'ayant pas vécu la scène, il ne savait qu'en penser, mais il se fiait à son jugement. Cela dit, il ne fallait pas oublier que cette histoire appartenait à Hyde et que jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne lui avait rien demandé. Connaîssant la délicatesse de hide, parfois toute relative, il lui en fit la remarque. Inutile de perdre un ami de fraîche date en se mêlant de ses affaires. hide acquiesça. Bien sûr, c'était plein de bon sens, mais...

_Je me fais peut-être des films, mais je me demande si ce gars est bien net. J'admets que Hyde-kun est un flippé de nature, mais quand même..._

_Tu as toujours eu beaucoup d'imagination, tu le sais..._

_Ouais... Oui, je sais bien... _répondit hide pensivement.

_Dis-moi, tu me sembles bien préoccupé par son sort..._ remarqua Pata sur un ton neutre.

_Hm ? Non, pas spécialement._

_Ah. Alors il n'y a rien d'autre ?_

hide ne rougissait pas facilement, lui. Une chance. Il put ainsi feindre l'innocence. Plutôt mourir que de raconter à Pata de quelle façon s'était vraiment passé ce moment dans le parc ! Mais... Il n'était pas obligé de lui expliquer en détail... Il pouvait juste rester vague...

_Si. Disons que j'ai poussé le bouchon un peu loin sans doute, et je crois qu'il va m'en vouloir... _avoua-t-il sur un ton détaché.

_Et ? On n'a plus 10 ans, que je sache. Je ne vais pas te dire d'aller t'excuser, j'imagine que tu le sais..._

_Ouais..._

_hide-chan, _sermonna Pata, _s'excuser, c'est ce que font les gens normaux quand ils vont trop loin. Ca te coûte, mais c'est pas en jouant les fiers que tu vas..._

_Ca va, ça va... _grogna l'intéressé. _Je sais ce que j'ai à faire._

_Mais je n'en doute pas. Et d'ailleurs, je te suggère de le faire vite._

_Ah ? Pourquoi ça ?_

_Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, mais je sens que ça te mine, tout ça. Alors plus vite tu auras réparé ta bourde, mieux tu t'en porteras. Tu t'y attaches, à ce gars là, pas vrai ? _Conclut Pata avec un sourire.

_Voilà autre chose, maintenant ! Et sur quoi tu te bases pour affirmer ça ?_

_A part le fait qu'on parle de lui depuis une bonne demie heure ? Rien du tout ! _S'esclaffa Pata. _Et puis je te connais et je l'ai vu une fois, n'oublie pas. Il ne t'aurait pas appellé pour te proposer de sortir. C'est toi qui est allé le chercher. Toi qui a pris son numéro. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien._

_Et ben dis rien, _grogna hide de plus belle avant de lui faire une grimace impossible.

_Ah ! Enfin, je te retrouve ! _Fit Pata en riant.


	8. Comprendre

**Et voilà, un nouveau chapitre en ce début de deuxième semaine de vacances (enfin en ce qui me concerne, du moins XD). J'espère qu'il vous plaira !!**

**Comprendre**

Il était encore tôt… Et hide n'était pas du genre à laisser traîner les choses. Il n'était pas de ceux qui se rendent malades ou se pourrissent la vie en cogitant seuls dans leur coin. Il le disait tout de suite, ce qu'il pensait. Donc quand il sortit de chez Pata –qui fut un peu déçu de ne pas l'avoir avec lui pour la soirée, comme à leur vieille habitude-, il partit directement en direction de chez Hyde. Manque de chance pour lui, le chanteur lui avait expliqué où il habitait, hier, au détour d'une conversation. Ca n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Alors il prit le métro et il s'y rendit. Cela lui prit un peu de temps pour dénicher le bon immeuble, puis ensuite le bon étage… Et il dût attendre que quelqu'un sorte de l'immeuble pour y entrer, qui plus est. Hyde ne lui avait pas donné son vrai nom, mais c'est fou ce que les voisines retiennent bien, lorsqu'on leur décrit un jeune homme dans la vingtaine, qui habiterait ici. Ca n'était même pas une vraie enquête, c'était trop facile, se dit hide avec humour. Il n'eût aucun mal à dénicher l'appartement adéquat, ensuite. Il frappa et une voix se fit entendre à l'intérieur après quels instants :

_Oui ?_

_C'est hide… Tu m'ouvres ?_

Que… ? De l'autre côté, Hyde avait suspendu son geste pile au-dessus de la poignée, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Et comment était-il arrivé là ? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de lui avoir demandé de venir… En même temps, il connaissait assez hide et sa curiosité maintenant. Il savait bien quel était le but de sa visite impromptue : comprendre ce qui s'était passé la veille. C'était limpide. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'en parler, et encore moins avec lui. Déjà qu'il ne comprenait pas comment hide avait pu lui voler un baiser sans qu'il ne proteste…

_Je ne préfère pas, je ne… me sens pas très bien, alors si tu pouvais…_ bafouilla-t-il.

_Tu n'es pas plus malade que moi. Ouvre cette porte, j'ai à te parler._

_Bon…_

De toute façon, il était du genre persistant, semblerait-il. Alors autant lui ouvrir, lui raconter n'importe quoi pour le contenter, et il s'en irait ensuite. Ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire sans grande conviction, d'ailleurs… Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, hide passa devant lui à peine la porte lui fut-elle ouverte, et il entra dans l'appartement en lançant joyeusement :

_Et ben tu as l'air bien portant ! Tu es aussi 'bon' menteur que Heath, toi… 'Faut vraiment que je vous présente mieux que ça._

_Qu'est-ce que tu voulais_ ? demanda Hyde plutôt sèchement.

_Je cherche le gars sympa et souriant avec qui j'ai traîné hier. Tu ne l'aurais pas vu, M. Bloc de glace ?_

Est-ce qu'il y avait déjà eu au moins une personne qui avait réussi à faire la gueule à hide ? C'était tout bonnement impossible, rien qu'avec sa tête de lutin farceur sortit on ne sait d'où, ses grands yeux brillants et ses grimaces qu'il lançait à tout bout de champ en fin de phrase, l'air de rien... Hyde éclata de rire devant cette appellation pas tout à fait fausse il est vrai, et son comportement. Il dramatisait toujours tout, il le savait. hide lui, ne prenait pas les choses trop au sérieux. Pourquoi ne pas le suivre, l'espace de quelques minutes ?

_J'aime bien ton rire, soi dit en passant_… remarqua hide en souriant, content d'avoir déridé la situation.

_C'est impossible d'être sérieux avec toi…_

_Y en a qui ont essayé… Mais je gagne toujours._

_Je vois ça._

_Je peux m'asseoir ? Merci_, fit hide en s'installant sans attendre la réponse.

Hyde s'assit à son tour, plus détendu à présent, et redevenu souriant. Presque aurait-il pu oublier ce qui s'était passé hier entre eux… Après tout, c'est hide qui avait raison, finalement : il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire, non ?

_Bon_, reprit le guitariste sur un ton léger_, j'ai des excuses et des questions à formuler, alors je vais m'y mettre, si on ne veut pas y passer la nuit._

_C'est toi qui vois._

_Que d'enthousiasme. Bref. Je suis venu te présenter mes excuses. J'espère que tu voudras bien les accepter._

_Pour quoi_ ? demanda Hyde, tout en sachant bien à quoi il faisait allusion.

_Soit tu as une très mauvaise mémoire, soit tu fais semblant de ne pas te rappeler... et là de toute façon, c'est vexant pour moi !_ lança hide sur un ton faussement vexé.

_Je me rappelle…_ admit Hyde, gêné maintenant.

_A la bonne heure ! Enfin je veux dire… Ne crois pas que…_ se rattrapa-t-il aussitôt. _J'en suis pas fier. Je voulais vraiment t'aider, c'est pour ça que je t'ai mis derrière moi, mais ensuite… Pour être très franc, je ne sais pas trop ce qui…_

_Ca va. Y a pas mort d'homme, je t'assure_… le coupa Hyde en adoptant son ton désinvolte. _J'ai été surpris, mais ça je crois que ça s'est vu, mais n'en parlons plus._

_Sûr ?_

_Sûr et certain. Je sais que je suis… bizarre, mais je ne peux quand même pas t'en vouloir juste pour ça. Après tout, _termina-t-il en souriant, _ton plan a fonctionné. Merci._

_C'est vrai ! Excellent plan_ ! s'écria hide, content de lui.

_N'en fais pas trop._

_Désolé. Bon, les excuses, c'est fait ! _fit hide en prenant une tête plutôt comique pour que cela passe mieux, _je passe aux questions._

_Ca nous changera_… ironisa Hyde, en se rappelant de la veille où il avait été bombardé de questions en tous genres, justement.

_Oui, ça nous changera. C'est très sérieux, ce que je veux te demander_.

Là encore, Hyde avait commis l'erreur de prendre hide pour un homme qui ne se soucie de rien, qui prend tout à la légère. C'était le sous-estimer, que de penser ainsi à son sujet. Le simple fait qu'il soit là démontrait le contraire... Mais cela, Hyde ne l'avait pas vu. Il le constatait seulement maintenant. Maintenant que la voix de hide reflétait tout le sérieux qui se lisait en même temps sur son visage. Fini de plaisanter, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer…

_Je t'écoute_, murmura-t-il en sachant bien qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la tournure des choses.

_Que s'est-il réellement passé entre vous deux_ ? demanda alors hide sans préambule.

_Tu te rends bien compte que ça ne te regarde absolument pas ?_

Ca n'était pas faux. C'était même particulièrement vrai, en fait. Un homme aussi pudique que Hyde était forcément choqué de ce genre de questions, surtout venant de la part de quelqu'un rencontré depuis peu. Même hide s'aperçut qu'il y allait peut-être un peu fort… Mais pour le coup, ce n'était pas par curiosité qu'il posait la question. C'était un désir de comprendre. Et ça n'est pas la même chose.

_Oui, je sais bien mais… Tu étais vert de peur… On aurait dit que tu craignais quelque chose…_

_Je te l'ai dit : c'est un ex, la rupture ne s'est pas faite dans la joie et la bonne humeur, alors…_

_C'est ce que j'ai cru au début. Mais tu aurais été mal à l'aise. Pas apeuré._

_hide…_ murmura Hyde sur un ton las, l'air de dire _« t'es pénible »_.

_Ecoute je t'assure que ça me travaille… Tu n'es pas en danger, au moins ?_

_Mais non, voyons ! Que vas-tu chercher là_ ?

Etrange question. hide lui-même ne s'attendait pas à la poser. C'est qu'il commençait à angoisser sévèrement, maintenant… Son intuition lui disait qu'il fallait poser cette question et toutes les autres. Au cas où. Ce qu'il y a de bien avec les gens qui ne savent pas mentir, c'est que même quelqu'un de peu observateur peut le voir. Hyde avait dit cela en regardant bien le mur sur leur gauche… Donc crédibilité, zéro. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour manquer ce regard fuyant. Et hide était tout, sauf aveugle. Résigné cependant, il lâcha :

_Tu ne me diras rien, pas vrai ?_

…

_Je t'ai tiré d'affaire, quand même._

_Je ne t'ai rien demandé._

_Ne sois pas ingrat._

_Je t'ai remercié._

_Alors explique-moi._

L'échange était vif et sec. Presque cinglant. C'était comme si Hyde se sentait attaqué et qu'il répliquait du tac au tac, sans réfléchir. Avec ses propres armes. Son ton cassant, son regard noir, tout à coup… Et son attitude tendue sur sa chaise, comme un chat prêt à bondir. Il y a 5 minutes de cela à peine, hide aurait plutôt rigolé, si on lui avait dit que Hyde pouvait en imposer. Là, il sentait que la situation lui échappait. Lui aussi, il l'avait sous-estimé. Il ne faut pas confondre timidité et faiblesse. Ce n'est pas parce que Hyde avait l'air très tranquille et sans défense, qu'il manquait de ressources. hide touchait un point sensible, et Hyde ne se laisserait pas atteindre. Ce fut l'une des rares fois où hide manqua de répartie. Il ne voyait plus quoi dire pour détendre la situation. Et à part Yoshiki ou Pata -mais pour des raisons différentes-, ils étaient peu nombreux, ceux qui lui faisaient cet effet là. Cela le ramena à sa premières impression de Hyde, celle qu'il avait confiée à Pata le soir de leur rencontre : un type timide, mais pourtant capable d'en imposer, si besoin. Il ne s'était absolument pas trompé. Hyde croisa les bras, comme content de voir qu'il dominait la situation, et avec un sourire difficile à décripter, il murmura en le fixant :

_Admettons que je te le dise. Admettons._

_Donc il y a bien quelque chose…_

_Tu m'as eu, _reconnut Hyde en se pinçant les lèvres. _Mais laisse-moi finir. Admettons que je t'explique… Ca changera quoi, hein ? Tu auras pitié de moi ? Tu compatiras ? Et après ? J'ai pas besoin de ça._

_Je peux peut-être t'aider…_

De tranquille, l'attitude du chanteur se modifia en un quart de seconde. Il décroisa les bras et se pencha en avant à tel point que hide eut un mouvement de recul incontrôlable. Hyde planta son regard dans le sien, mais il ne souriait plus. Son visage s'était fermé. D'une voix posée mais ferme, il articula en détachant chaque mot :

_Lis sur mes lèvres, si tu ne comprends pas : j'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Ni de la tienne, ni de celle de personne. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_Ah oui, tu te débrouilles tellement bien tout seul que tu as failli te faire dessus, hier ! _Rétorqua hide, piqué au vif.

_Je t'interdis…_

_Franchement, tu me déçois._

_Mais je ne te connais que depuis peu. Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te parler de moi !_

_Y en a pas, _répliqua le guitariste du tac au tac._ C'est une affaire de confiance. Là où tu me déçois, c'est pas que tu ne me parles pas, car je peux très bien comprendre que tu aies des amis plus proches. C'est pas ça que je te reproche._

_Alors quoi ?_

_C'est de dire que tu t'en sors bien tout seul, _lâcha hide avec une moue dubitative. _C'est de mentir. De faire le fier, le gars intouchable, alors que si ça se trouve une fois que je serai parti, tu vas pleurer… Tu essaies de m'impressionner ? Mais ça crève les yeux, que tu te sens mal… C'est ce genre de comédie que je ne supporte pas. Si tu es triste, dis-le. Si tu es en colère, dis-le. Tu crois que tu paraîtras plus fort en agissant comme ça ? C'est simplement ridicule._

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de répliquer, hide se leva, remit son manteau. L'instant d'après, la porte se refermait derrière lui. Il marchait d'un bon pas, se disant qu'il s'était plutôt trompé... Il n'avait jamais dénigré quelqu'un qui avait des problèmes, qui ne voulait pas être épaulé, ou quelqu'un de faible, même. Jamais. Mais il ne supportait pas les tricheurs. Les gens qui se targuaient de ne rien devoir à personne, d'y arriver seul alors qu'en fait, ils avaient plus que tout besoin d'aide.Ces gens gonflés d'orgueil et de fierté mal placée, ça l'néervait. Peut-être parce que quelque part, il se voyait il y a quelques années de cela, quand lui-même avait des soucis et ne voulait pas se faire aider... En regardant Hyde, de désagréables souvenirs remontaient à la surface... Il avait besoin d'air. Et de boire un verre. C'était lourd, tout ça. Et le plus chiant de tout, c'était qu'il n'avait pas fait 100 mètres, qu'il se mordait déjà les doigts d'avoir réagit de pareille façon...


	9. Réconciliation

**Shimono, comme je te l'ai dit, mes chapitres sont à peu près tous de la même taille :)... Mais par contre, celui-là est un peu plus long en fait XD. En tous cas, j'ai fini par le boucler ! :)**

**Promis, le prochain sera plus intéressant !**

**Réconciliation**

On en revient toujours aux fondamentaux, finalement. Sorte de retour à la case départ. hide ne fut même pas surpris, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait tout naturellement prit le chemin qui menait chez Pata... Il l'avait quitté il y a peu, et là, la soirée commençait... Si le guitariste n'était pas chez lui, alors hide irait écumer un bar ou deux pour la forme... Mais Pata serait sûrement là, de toute façon. Et ça vaudrait mieux, vu comme il était énervé... Loin de le calmer, le trajet ne fit que le faire cogiter, se monter la tête et faire grimper sa tension... Il arriva enfin à destination et frappa énergiquement contre la porte. Le guitariste lui ouvrit quelques instants après, une serviette autour du cou et les cheveux trempés. Il parut assez surpris de le voir, à tel point qu'il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, comme s'il s'étonnait que hide soit là à une telle heure. Il le pensait... ailleurs, disons.

_hide ? Un problème ?_

_Aucun. T'aurais de la place dans ton antre, pour une âme en peine qui ne sait pas quoi faire de sa soirée ?_

_Hola... C'est du lourd, là. Entre et fais comme chez toi. Tu connais la maison._

hide alla donc directement au frigo pour en sortir deux bières, qu'il décapsula assez rapidement avant d'en boire une gorgée immédiatement. Pata vint ensuite le rejoindre à son rythme, sémant quelques gouttes d'eau sur le parquais, au passage. Il acheva de se sécher les cheveux tout en notant consciencieusement chaque détail qui s'offrait à lui. Un hide qui buvait vite et en fronçant les sourcils était un hide contrarié. Ca ne faisait pas un pli. Le seul souci, c'est que Pata était un peu fatigué -oui, comme souvent-. Il ne se sentait pas de lui tirer les vers du nez dès maintenant, sachant qu'à le jouer aussi doucement, hide ne lâcherait sans doute rien avant 2h du matin... Autant entrer dans le vif du sujet dès maintenant donc, qu'on en finisse vite et bien. Il prit la bière posée sur le bar, en but une gorgée et sortit sur un ton nonchalant :

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_

_A quel sujet ? _Fit hide avec l'air le plus innocent qu'il put trouver.

_Oh s'il te plaît... Aie pitié de mon pauvre cerveau fatigué. Tu es allé voir Hyde-kun, j'imagine. Et manifestement, ça ne s'est pas bien passé._

_Ok, madame Irma. Et alors ? C'est pas grave !_

_Tellement pas grave que tu as failli me décapsuler la bière avec les dents, _lâcha Pata, qui prévoyait que ça allait être long, très long... _Allez, c'est quoi le problème ? Tu y as encore été trop fort, je parie._

_Alors comme ça c'est ma faute ? _S'écria hide un peu trop brusquement. _Mais de quel côté tu es, toi ?!_

Contre quelqu'un qui s'énerve, il n'y a rien de mieux que d'y opposer un calme plat. Se braquer et crier sur le même décibel n'arrangerait rien, et puis c'était fatiguant. Les engueulades, très peu pour Pata, merci. Qui plus est, tout cela se révélait être encore plus vrai avec son ami. hide était une boule de nerfs. Il fallait juste savoir comment s'y prendre avec lui, chose que Pata maîtrisait avec mention honorable, dans la catégorie 'canaliser hide'. Donc il fallait juste lui répondre calmement, avec une pointe d'ironie même, si la situation le permettait... Cela calmait tout de suite hide, voire même cela lui faisait prendre conscience de l'exagératio nde son comportement. Cette fois là ne fit pas exception, puisque Pata se moqua tranquillement en sirotant sa bière :

_Ah ? On est en guerre, maintenant ? Tu vas te calmer un peu, ouais. C'est pas toi, ça._

_T'as raison, excuse-moi..._ murmura hide, honteux d'avoir crié sur l'être probablement le plus coulant qu'il connaîsse.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? _Dit Pata en le dévisageant. _C'est pas ton genre d'en faire autant, de te sentir si concerné et d'être à ce point énervé pour un truc ridicule. Ca ne te ressemble pas._

_J'en sais rien... _soupira l'autre guitariste en s'affalant sur le bar. _Je dois être un peu fatigué et irritable en ce moment, j'imagine... J'ai tout foiré et le pire, c'est que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé si j'avais pas eu affaire à un névrosé._

_De quoi ?_

_Ce type là se met en pétard parce que je pose une simple question, _expliqua hide, _mais il s'en fiche que je l'ai embrassé. Dans mon idée, c'est plutôt l'inverse qui serait plus logique, tant qu'à faire ! _

Heureusement que l'alcool était une chose sacrée, sans quoi Pata en aurait lâché sa bière, sous l'effet de cette révélation. Car hide, malgré les airs libres qu'il se donnait, était bien plus timide que ce qu'on pouvait croire... On aurait pu penser qu'il sortait toujours avec une fille à chaque bras ou qu'il était à l'aise dans ce genre de relations, mais c'était tout le contraire... Si cela était venu de Heath, Pata aurait hoché la tête en signe de compréhension et voilà... Venant de hide, il avait du mal à croire qu'il avait pu faire un tel geste... avec un homme... et qu'il connaîssait encore mal. Ca, ce n'était pas de la petite information, pour qui connaîssait bien hide et savait analyser un tant soit peu son comportement.

_Je prends un siège et je respire... Tu l'as embrassé ?_

_Ben ouais._

_Mais... Comment ça ?_

_C'est quoi cette question, tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ?! _Se moqua hide.

_Non, ça ira, merci. Mais... Ca te semble normal ? _Risqua Pata.

_Oh s'il te plaît Pata-chan, on est au XXème siècle, ne soit pas si 3ème âge......_

_Il ne s'agit pas de ça. Ca, je m'en fiche un peu... Mais je te connais. Tu ne rafolles pas du contact inutilement. Donc j'ai raison de penser ce que je pense._

_C'est très clair, _fit hide avec une moue dubitative.

_Et ça m'explique ta réaction démesurée._

Le petit sourire de Pata, qui s'amusait pas mal maintenant, semblait-il, acheva de déconcerter hide. Et qu'est-ce qu'il pensait, d'abord ? Ce Pata et ses conclusions hâtives... Agacé, il leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant :

_Oh s'il te plaît..._

_Qui aurait cru que le grand hide se laisserait harponner par un type qui ne paye pas de mine ! _Fit Pata, hilare.

_Qui ? Moi ? Allons Pata-chan, je t'aime bien et tu es de bon conseil généralement, mais là tu délires._

_Si ça t'amuse de penser ça... _lança Pata, toujours en souriant. _Sacré Hyde-kun, quand même ! Il ne se rend pas compte du phénomène sur lequel il est tombé !_

_Hein ? _S'étouffa hide en entamant une seconde bière. _Elle est bien bonne, celle-là ! Et moi alors, qu'est-ce que je devrai dire ?! Ce type est un grand malade, je te dis !_

_Euh... Du peu que j'en ai vu, il ne m'a pas semblé très terrifiant..._

_T'aurais vu ses yeux... Un regard, j'te jure ! Un vrai regard de dingue._

_C'est toi qui dit ça ? _S'étrangla Pata, sous le coup du fou rire. _Ah 'vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd !_

_Mais... Il souffre._

Très nette, la coupure et le changement de ton. Un peu trop brutal, même. Le rire de Pata mourut dans sa gorge et son visage reprit une expression attentive. hide portait machinalement le goulot à ses lèvres et ne semblait même pas apprécier ce qu'il buvait. 'Du gâchis', aurait pensé Pata en d'autres circonstances... Là, le sérieux de la situation l'interpella beaucoup. Car hide avait l'air si triste, si... concerné, en disant cela...

_Voilà autre chose..._

_Il souffre,_ affirma hide en regardant ailleurs. _Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a un problème... Ca lui bouffe la vie. Il veut qu'on l'aide, mais il est si fier qu'il ne s'abaissera jamais à demander de l'aide._

_Alors ça me paraît simple._

_Ah ? _Demanda hide, qui ne cracherait peut-être pas sur un conseil, finalement.

_S'il ne demande pas, il faut s'imposer. C'est ce que tu sais faire de mieux, non ? _Plaisanta le guitariste.

_Vu comment je me suis fait jeter..._

_Allons... Tu t'es emporté et tu es parti tout seul, j'en suis certain. _

_Ouais bon, j'avoue, _lâcha hide, qui se demandait s'il était si transparent que ça.

_Alors il faut la lui donner, cette aide. Sans lui demander son avis._

_Oui mais si je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit, je vais gaspiller de l'énergie pour rien._

_Le feignant ici, c'est moi... _dit Pata l'air de rien.

_Et la voix de la sagesse, aussi._

_Ben tiens. Je me tue à le dire._

_Santé ! _Lança hide en levant sa canette.

_Santé._

Ce fut une bonne soirée. Car hide était si imprévisible que sa bonne humeur était revenue en force, après ce petit entretien. Presque serait-il retourné d'où il venait illico, si Pata l'avait laissé faire... C'est pour cette raison que le lendemain, il résolut de revenir à la charge. Dans le genre 'crampon', il faut dire que hide se défendait... Quoique ça n'allait jamais aussi loin, habituellement. Avec n'importe qui d'autre, il aurait déjà lâché l'affaire depuis un bail... Mais hide commençait à comprendre que Hyde n'était pas n'importe qui... Alors il laissa s'écouler la journée tranquillement, parce que pour commencer, il avait pas mal de boulot de son côté... Ce n'est que le soir, qu'il se rendit chez Hyde. Une fois encore, une voisine lui permit de rentrer. En attendant que Hyde n'ouvre la porte, hide envisagea l'hypothèse que le chanteur puisse vraiment se fâcher, cette fois... Peut-être que c'était plus simple que cela, finalement ? Peut-être que Hyde ne l'aimait pas plus que ça et qu'il ne savait pas comment s'en débarasser ? Pour la toute première fois de sa vie, hide eut le coeur serré à la pensée qu'on puisse ne pas l'aimer. D'ordinaire, il s'en contrefichait, mais là... Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit, il lança avec son impétuosité habituelle :

_Salut ! Je te dérange ?_

_Je croyais que je ne te reverrai plus..._ murmura Hyde, visiblement surpris -mais pas ennuyé, nota hide-.

_Qui ? Moi ? Oh si tu penses ça à chaque fois que je gueule un bon coup, tu n'as pas fini de me voir revenir... Remarque, ça te fait du suspens, comme ça !_

_Tu es incroyable... _dit Hyde en ne pouvant retenir un sourire.

_Et toi complètement psychopathe, mais je vais faire avec. Ma bonté est sans limites._

_Entre._

Hyde ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il faut dire que hide avait l'air plus colérique que lui. Donc forcément, il devait exploser souvent... et par conséquent, il ne fallaitp as toujours prendre ses paroles au pied de la lettre. Alors que Hyde, lui, explosait peut-être deux fois par ans, mais s'il élevait la voix, c'était sans retour. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'il pensait que hide était réellement en colère, et qu'il ne le reverrait pas... Il fit entrer hide qui s'installa, tandis que Hyde rangea quelques affaires. Il venait juste de rentrer de répétitions, expliqua-t-il, aussi avait-il posé veste, sac et guitare ça et là... Mais le désordre n'intéressait pas hide, qui le fixait en se demandant par quoi commencer...

_Tu es venu me tirer les vers du nez une seconde fois ? _Demanda Hyde en s'asseyant, entrant ainsi dans le vif du sujet.

_Je serai franc : oui, c'est ce que je veux. Mais je ne te forcerai pas. J'attendrai que ça vienne de toi._

_Et si ça ne vient pas ?_

_Tu verras, un jour tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi... _fit hide, en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles un peu spontanées.

_Hou, j'en frissonne... _se moqua Hyde en éclatant de rire.

_On verra, _persista l'homme aux cheveux roses.

_J'attends ce jour avec impatience, alors._

_Il arrivera sûrement plus vite que tu ne le crois._

C'est le moment que choisit le chanteur pour se lever et aller chercher des boissons à la cuisine, tout en maudissant tous les Dieux de rougir pour un oui ou pour un non... Rien à faire, il le sentait bien, qu'il était tout rouge... Il faut dire aussi que ce dernier échange, semblable à une partie de tennis, avait été curieux. Et la balle était brûlante, à mesure qu'ils se la renvoyaient... Avec un peu d'imagination, on pouvait penser que hide le cherchait... Hyde secoua la tête en se disant qu'il voyait un peu le mal partout. hide était un curieux personnage et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Alors il reprit un air indifférent et alla le rejoindre au salon, où une discussion assez passionnée, puisqu'elle portait sur la musique, s'engagea. L'ambiance était bien plus détendue, maintenant... C'est sans doute pour cela que la phrase suivante échappa à Hyde avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser :

_J'admets que ta présence a quelque chose de... rassurant._

hide sourit simplement à cet aveu et garda cet aveu dans un coin de sa tête... Il en déduisit une chose toute bête : si l'on se sent rassuré, peu importe la raison, cela veut obligatoirement dire qu'avant de l'être... On avait peur. Quoi qu'en dise Hyde, c'était bel et bien la réalité. Libre à lui de le nier encore, mais les faits étaient là, cet aveu spontané en témoignait. Le guitariste le regarda longuement, avant de murmurer plus pour lui-même :

_Je me demande de quoi tu as si peur..._

_Je n'ai..._

_Oui tu n'as pas peur, on sait,_ le coupa hide plutôt sèchement. _Je ne m'énerverai pas, promis, mais évite de sortir ce genre de conneries._

_Ok... Bon, parlons d'autre chose... Je voulais m'excuser aussi... _déclara Hyde, l'air embarrassé.

_Pour ?_

_J'ai été agressif la dernière fois et... Enfin ça n'était pas contre toi..._

_On n'était que deux ici alors... _fit hide avec un clin d'oeil, pour montrer qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

_Tu comprends ce que je veux dire. J'étais... Un peu déboussolé._

_Et maintenant ? Tu as retrouvé le nord ?_

_Oui..._

_Euh... Dis-le sans regarder par terre et je ferai un gros effort pour y croire._

_Les choses ne sont pas si simples..._

_Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que n'est pas si simple ?_

Hide ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Malgré ses résolutions, malgré les conseils avisés de Pata... Il avait promis qu'il irait en douceur, mais c'était impossible. Si Hyde était meilleur acteur, alors pourquoi pas ? Mais là, ça crevait les yeux à des kilomètres à la ronde, bon sang ! Comment pouvait-il faire comme si de rien n'était ? D'autant que là, il y avait quelque chose en plus, par rapport à la dernière fois. Là, Hyde semblait plus abordable... Il suffisait de le cuisiner encore un peu, et peut-être qu'il s'ouvrirait enfin... hide mit toute sa délicatesse et sa diplomatie -et ce n'était pas peu dire !- dans ce qui suivi :

_Ecoute... Je ne mets pas en doute tes qualités... Tu es un grand garçon, tu as déjà accompli pas mal de choses... Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de baby-sitter. Je ne te propose pas de t'épauler parce je te crois incapable d'en sortir seul ou parce que tu me fais pitié... simplement, ça ira plus vite à deux, non ? Et puis un très bon ami à moi m'a appris quelque chose, il y a quelques années._

_Quoi ça ? _Demanda Hyde, qui se laissait convaincre.

_Il n'y a aucune honte à demander de l'aide, _dit fermement hide._ Et encore moins à accepter une main tendue. Je ne dis pas que je pourrai faire des miracles, mais rien qu'en parler... _

_Au fond... Après, tu ne voudras plus revenir._

_Hein ? _

_Je te ferai tellement pitié que tu seras gêné, tu ne sauras plus quoi dire ou faire et tu préfèreras partir... Alors... _lâcha Hyde d'une voix blanche.

_Houla, mais tu es grave, toi... _murmura hide, _sidéré par le changement d'attitude. Ca n'arrivera pas, voyons ! Tu peux y aller, tu verras que quand tu auras fini, je serai encore là._

Le petit androgyne le regarda longuement. La confiance, ça ne s'explique pas, comme le lui avait dit hide la veille. Là, Hyde sentait que oui, il pouvait avoir confiance en lui... Et puis c'était aussi quitte ou double. Il n'avait pas besoin dans sa vie, de personnes qui s'en iraient à la première vague, juste par embarras. Alors comme ça au moins, selon la réaction de hide, il saurait définitivement à quoi s'en tenir... C'est un peu pour ça et un peu par lassitude aussi, qu'il commença à répondre aux interrogations de hide...


	10. Dans la douleur

**Ohhh le dernier chapitre a eu beaucoup de reviews, merci tout le monde, ça motive ! Mailhin, je suis ravie que tu te sois décidée à laisser un commentaire, ça me fait plaisir de savoir que ça te plait !**

**Chapitre un peu particulier pour moi pour certaines raisons... J'espère être arrivée à le rendre intéressant :)**

**Dans la douleur**

Assis dans un fauteuil, les mains jointes et déjà moites, Hyde fixait le sol. Hors de question de regarder hide dans les yeux avec ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui révéler. Il avait déjà assez honte comme cela, sans avoir peur de surprendre un éclat de pitié ou autre dans ses yeux... Il voyait déjà comment tout cela se finirait. Même si hide ne l'enfonçera pas, il ne saura pas quelle attitude adopter. Et quand on ne sait pas, on préfère partir, de peur de mal dire ou mal faire, parfois. Hyde ne doutait pas de sa gentillesse, mais hide était humain. Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est ainsi qu'il réagirait. Et inexplicablement, cette pensée lui faisait un peu mal. Comme s'il commençait à apprécier la compagnie de cet être farfelu...

_Très bien, _souffla-t-il, _je vais tout te dire... Après tout je te dois bien ça, tu m'as filé un sérieux coup de main, l'autre fois..._

_Oui enfin ce n'est pas pour ça que je veux savoir... Tu ne me dois rien._

_Peu importe._

_Je t'écoute._

Quand il faut y aller... Hyde commença à avoir un peu chaud. Le stress montait un peu, lui rappellant un certain moment, celui où il avait conté cette histoire devant d'autres personnes, ces trois là avec qui il travaillait et qui l'avaient vu dans ses pires jours... La situation était différente puisqu'aujourd'hui, tout était fini. Néanmoins, ce n'est pas pour cela que raconter devient plus facile. C'est toujours une épreuve, à chaque fois. hide le sentit et il fit de son mieux pour le mettre à l'aise. Il évita de faire de son regard quelque chose de pesant, il adoucit sa voix, il modéra ses gestes, d'habitude vifs...

_La personne que tu as vu s'appelle Shinya. On a été ensemble pendant 3 ans._

_Ah oui, quand même, ça commence à faire... _commenta le guitariste un peu machinalement.

_Oui... Je l'ai rencontré par hasard dans un café. On a accroché tout de suite, et ça s'est fait très vite. Il était vraiment gentil, drôle aussi, intelligent... Pas parfait bien sûr, mais vraiment bien._

_Je vois... _nota hide en constatant la nostalgie qui transparaîssait dans le ton de son interlocuteur.

_Désolé, _s'interrompit Hyde. _Ca te gêne peut-être que je dise ça ?_

_Mais non. Arrête de croire que je vais te juger. Continue,_ l'encouragea-t-il.

_Comme il s'est retrouvé au chômage et que j'avais un appartement plutôt spacieux, il a emménagé quelques mois plus tard avec moi. C'est là que tout a changé._

_C'est-à-dire ?_

Hyde releva la tête aussitôt, avec un regard que hide ne lui avait jamais encore vu. C'était difficile à décrire... Entre la nostalgie, la tristesse, l'hésitation... en tous cas, cela supposait quelque chose de lourd à porter. Le tremblement qui nâquit dans sa voix en témoignait. Il prit quelques instants pour mettre ses idées en ordre, alors qu'il triturait nerveusement ses doigts... Alors, hide agit d'instinct. Il s'avança au bord de son siège et posa doucement sa main sur celles de Hyde. Un geste qui se voulait rassurant, attentif. Par réflexe, Hyde trésaillit, mais il ne le repoussa pas. Il avait son attention, il se sentait plutôt à l'aise, autant que la situation le permettait, du moins... D'une voix un peu plus faible, il poursuivit :

_Aujourd'hui encore, je ne sais pas ce qui a pu se passer pour lui pour qu'il change aussi vite et à ce point... Ou peut-être qu'il a toujours été ainsi et que je ne pouvais pas le voir... _acheva-t-il pensivement.

_Changer ?_

_Il est devenu... Il a perdu son sourire et sa gentillesse. Il était toujours fâché, très jaloux... Infidèle, aussi._

_Et tu acceptais ça ? _

Hide avait quelques principes, comme tout un chacun. L'un d'entre eux résidait dans le fait qu'il ne recevait d'ordres de personne. Personne ne lui dictait sa conduite ni ne le soumettait. Bien sûr avec le temps et selon les situations, l'on fait des concessions... Mais il tenait à sa liberté d'esprit, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne. C'est pour cette raison que sa question fut un vrai réflexe, et son étonnement bien réel. Il avait du mal à concevoir que l'on puisse être sous l'emprise de quelqu'un. Hyde se raidit, et il retrouva un peu de son mordant. Cela se vit dans ses yeux, qui se firent plus durs, l'espace d'un instant. Son ton fut également plus sec :

_Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est. C'est la première vraie relation sérieuse que j'ai eu. Quelqu'un qui ne m'a jamais jugé, qui acceptait ce que je suis... Il m'encourageait aussi dans la voie que j'avais choisie... Je ne voulais pas perdre ça, j'avais mis trop de temps à le trouver. Comme il revenait toujours vers moi, je me disais que ça irait..._

Puis ses yeux devinrent vides. Il fixait un point quelconque devant lui sans réellement le voir, évitant ainsi soigneusement celui de son vis-à-vis. Il avait honte à un point à peine croyable. Quand bien même avait-il voulu se défendre à l'instant, cela n'était qu'un leurre. Il avait honte de ce qu'il était, de lui-même, de ce qui s'était passé, d'avoir été si faible... Sûrement qu'auparavant, si un de ses amis lui avait conté une telle histoire, il aurait réagi de façon virulente en lui sommant de se bouger un peu... Il aurait sorti les grands classiques, _'pourquoi rester avec quelqu'un qui ne t'aime pas et qui te fait du mal, en prime ?'_. C'est oublier que lorsque l'on vit à son tour une situation, on ne réagit jamais comme on le croirait. On croit toujours que l'on fera ou dira telle ou telle chose et au final, lorsque l'on y est confronté réellement, c'est toujours une autre histoire. Hyde n'avait rien vu venir. Puis il était dit qu'ils traversaient une phase difficile. Une phase qui durait... Et avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de le réaliser, il était déjà sous l'emprise de cet homme qui avait choisi la pire des tortures : la torture mentale. Dites à quelqu'un, chaque jour, qu'il ne vaut rien... et il finira par s'en convaincre, pour peu qu'il soit fragile. C'est exactement ce qui s'était passé. Et c'était dur, vraiment.

_Et puis plus ça allait, plus ça empirait... Il criait tout le temps, il me repprochait tout ce que je faisais... Il disait que je devrai exiger plus d'argent, que Tet-chan ne menait pas bien les choses... Et puis un jour..._

Hyde se leva et il commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Incrédule, hide le regarda faire depuis son siège, se demandant ce qu'il allait voir. Sa bouche était sèche et il sentait une boule se former dans son ventre... Tout cela dépassait un peu ce qu'il s'était imaginé... Saurait-il bien réagir ? Trouver les bons mots ? On n'en était pas encore là, mais déjà, il commençait à prendre la mesure de l'ampleur des dégâts... Quand elle fut à moitié déboutonnée, Hyde fit tomber sa chemise au niveau des coudes. D'un mouvement de la tête, il ramena ses cheveux en arrière, ce qui découvrit ses épaules... Le regard de hide ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'il fallait voir... Juste au dessous de l'épaule droite... Une grande cicatrice... Une brûlure... Il y en avait une non loin du nombril aussi, au passage, mais moins imposante. hide déglutit. Il se leva d'un bond et passa le bout de ses doigts sur les contours de la marque... Il n'osait pas appuyer, comme si c'était encore douloureux... Il sentit sa tête se vider alors qu'il pressentait de quoi serait fait la suite du récit... D'une voix blanche, il murmura :

_C'est quoi ça ?_

_De l'eau. Bouillante. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès et il s'est excusé. Je l'ai cru, mais quand j'ai commencé à dire que j'irai à l'hôpital juste pour m'assurer que ça irait, il m'en a empêché. Physiquement empêché._

_Attends, j'ai peur de comprendre. Ce que tu veux dire, c'est que... Ce type là te ... frappait ? _

_C'est idiot, pas vrai ? _Fit Hyde avec un petit rire sans joie, nerveux. _Je suis un homme... Je ne devrai pas être dans ce genre de situation... Mais comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas une force de la nature. Et j'avais peur. _

Pour quelqu'un qui se targuait de ne pas avoir peur... Terrifié était le mot, oui ! Aussitôt, il regretta ses aveux et il recula d'un pas. Il remit sa chemise et la reboutonna vivement, à tel point qu'il se trompa et la rattacha n'importe comment. Et maintenant, hide allait partir ? Ce serait bien qu'il le fasse vite. Ce serait moins douloureux ainsi ? Douloureux ? Oui, Hyde fut bien forcé de l'admettre. Cela lui ferait mal, d'être jugé... Il se sentit tour à tour glacé et mord de chaud. Le silence était un véritable supplice. Le geste que fit hide, Hyde ne s'y attendait pas. Le guitariste s'approcha assez lentement, de façon à ne pas le surprendre... Il détacha les boutons et les remit correctement. Hyde se laissa faire, se disant que ce geste là était gentil... C'était étonnant. Puis, hide alla se rasseoir, et Hyde l'imita. Voilà. Le guitariste avait réussi à être calme, à ne pas l'effrayer... Dieu sait qu'il avait rassemblé toutes ses forces pour se taire et ne pas réagir trop rapidement. Mais à peine fut-il assit, qu'il se sentit obligé de confirmer, pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas :

_Attends, mais pendant tout ce temps il te frappait si ça lui chantait et toi, tu..._

_Je n'ai rien fait, _confirma Hyde, plus dégoûté de lui-même que jamais.

_Mais... Je ne peux pas croire ça ! _S'écria hide, se rappelant d'à quel point il pouvait avoir un fort caractère.

_Pourtant, c'est la vérité. Le pire, ça a été ça et puis les côtés brisées... Sinon, il savait s'arrêter. Et il ne frappait jamais au visage, de sorte à ce que personne ne sache..._

_Mais... _bafouilla hide, sidéré par ce qu'il entendait. Comme si c'était normal...

_Mais un jour si, le visage a pris, _murmura Hyde en donnant l'impression d'être complètement vide. _Ce jour là, j'avais une répétition. J'étais tellement à bout et j'avais tant changé au cours des derniers mois, que les autres ont sans peine deviné ce qui s'était réellement passé... C'est grâce à eux que j'ai pu en sortir. _

_Ils t'ont aidé à le dégager de là ?_

_Oui. Et puis Shinya s'était trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un... qui avait ce qu'il voulait. J'étais devenu moins intéressant._

hide avait besoin d'un verre. Impossible de dire quel sentiment l'emportait chez lui. Déjà qu'il ne parvenait pas à assimiler tout ce qu'il avait entendu... Il s'était senti en colère à un moment, triste à un autre... Incrédule... Il n'arrivait pas à parler, c'était dingue. Qu'est-ce que l'on peut répondre face à ce genre d'aveux ? Que peut-on dire ? _'Je comprends ?'_ Certainement pas. impossible de comprendre ça. Même si hiode avait dû subir la méchanceté des autres il fut un temps, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été évident pour lui, ça n'était pas la même souffrance. Ni la même honte. Etre traité comme un moins que rien, être détruit physiquement et surtout moralement... A force, être sûr qu'effectivement, on ne vaut rien. Et comble du vice, s'attacher à cette personne qui nous fait du mal, parce que justement, on est si nul qu'on devrait se réjouir que cette personne veuille de nous... Le sadisme à son paroxysme. Et là, il fallait dire quelque chose. Parce que Hyde voulait disparaître dans son siège, parce qu'il le suppliait mentalement d'abréger tout cela et de partir maintenant, qu'il avait déjà honte de s'être confié... Il fallait... Le rassurer. C'est ça. Car s'il y avait bien une chose de sûre dans tout cela, c'est que hide n'avait nulle envie de fuir. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas partir et le laisser seul maintenant. Et encore moins lui laisser croire Dieu sait quoi. Il devait lui montrer que son secret était entre de bonnes mains. Quant à Hyde, il était allé au-delà de ses limites, il ne dirait rien de plus, à cet instant. Alors hide se lança et comme toujours, il joua la franchise :

_Je ne sais pas quoi te dire... _avoua-t-il en se sentant maladroit.

_Ne t'y sens pas obligé._

_Si. Je voudrais tant... _articula hide en sentant ses yeux picoter sévèrement. _Dire quelque chose d'intelligent. D'utile. Et je ne trouve rien à... Je... _

_S'il te plaît. Ca va. Je t'assure, ça va._

_Ca va ? Tu me dis que tout va bien ?_

_J'ai eu de la chance. J'en suis sorti, après tout._

_C'est faux. Tu n'en es absolument pas sorti ! _Éclata hide, la colère prenant le dessus.

Comment est-ce sérieusement possible, qu'un type soit assez cruel pour en faire souffrir un autre ? Est-ce seulement possible ? Et faire cela à Hyde, qui plus est... Hyde croyait-il sérieusement qu'il ne valait pas grand chose ? Alors que dès le début, hide l'avait trouvé intéressant ? Gentil, intelligent, talentueux, mystérieux, séduisant... La liste était longue. Cela faisait longtemps que hide ne s'était pas à ce point intéressé à quelqu'un. Il pensait sincèrement que Hyde était une personne extraordinaire. Il ne méritait vraiment pas une expérience aussi dure... Cela le rendait dingue. Il était en colère contre ce type. En revoyant la scène du parc, il n'avait qu'une envie : la revivre pour pouvoir lui sauter à la gorge ! Exploiter les faiblesses des autres et s'en servir pour les dominer, c'était bien le comportement d'un être abject. Alors Hyde et ses 'ça va', hein... Ca allait bien 5 minutes !

_Mais..._

_L'autre soir, tu étais liquéfié, lorsqu'on l'a croisé. Tu aurais pu te terrer dans un trou de souris, que tu l'aurais fait ! Alors ne me dis pas que ça va ! Ca ne va pas du tout ! Si tu ne peux pas sourire et rire aux éclats sereinement, ni te promener et le croiser sans peur, ça ne va pas !_

_J'ai de la chance parce qu'il ne cherche pas à me reprendre. Ca aurait pu durer des années encore... J'ai de la chance parce que certaines personnes ont été avec moi... Mais tu as raison, je suis faible, je le sais bien, _murmura Hyde en baissant la tête.

_Quand ai-je dit que tu l'étais ?_

_Mais..._

_Tu n'as rien d'un faible, _assura hide en se calmant tout en s'agenouillant devant lui pour trouver son regard. _Tu t'es fait avoir et tu as dû tomber sur un manipulateur, un gars qui savait appuyer où ça faisait mal pour te faire sombrer... Ce genre de gars est loin d'être con ! Ils exploitent les failles, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mais toi, tu es si gentil que tu n'imaginais sans doute pas tomber sur quelqu'un comme ça, parce que toi, tu ne pourrais jamais faire ça._

_Peu importe. Après tout, pour ce que ça change..._

_Hyde-kun... Ca ne peut pas continuer. Tu ne vas pas vivre comme ça toute ta vie ? En ayant peur, en n'accordant ta confiance que partiellement... Tu ne peux pas avancer comme ça._

_C'est trop douloureux... _lâcha Hyde en tremblant rien qu'à l'idée d'être à nouveau avec quelqu'un. _Je sais que tout le monde n'est pas comme ça, bien sûr... Mais_ _j'ai déjà donné. Je refuse._

_De quoi ? D'être aimé ? _S'exclama hide. _Mais tu ne choisis pas ! On t'aime et puis c'est tout, que ça te plaise ou non ! Ca marche comme ça !_

_Je m'en fiche._

Cela commençait à devenir difficilement gérable... hide n'était pas naïf au point de croire qu'en 5 minutes, il le remettrait sur pieds comme par magie... N'empêche. Il se trouvait face à un mur. Quelqu'un qui ne désirait probablement plus être apprécié que pour et par sa musique, mais qui pour le reste, était résolu à rester fermé. Et c'était d'une tristesse... D'une voix éteinte, il murmura comme un constat :

_Tu dois être tellement malheureux..._

_Non..._

_Si, tu l'es._

_Arrête ça, _articula Hyde, les dents serrées.

_Tu l'es, _s'entêta le guitariste en lui prenant les mains. _Tu as envie de hurler, j'en suis sûr. Tu t'en es sorti et tu vas mieux, mais finalement tu en es resté à cette opinion infecte de toi, car personne ne t'a donné de preuves du contraire. Tu restes renfermé sur toi-même, la moitié de tes gestes le prouve... Comment peux-tu prétendre être heureux dans ce cas ?_

_hide..._

_Tout va bien. Tu peux le dire, que tu souffres. Il n'y a rien de ridicule à ça. C'est normal, au contraire. Si j'avais vécu ce qui t'est arrivé, je serai incapable de donner le change aussi bien que toi aujourd'hui, je t'assure..._

Hyde était si fatigué, tout à coup... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi hide était encore là. Toujours là, à le rassurer, à lui dire ces choses flatteuses... Alors il éclata en sanglots, de ceux qui témoignent d'une réelle souffrance, une de celles qu'on essaie vainement d'oublier mais qui se rappelle à notre bon souvenir à la première occasion... Il s'en voulait encore une fois, de se lâcher ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer... hide l'enlaça en espèrant ne pas être repoussé, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Il ne voyait pas bien comment il s'y prendrait, mais il était hors de question que tout s'arrête ici... Il y aurait une personne de plus qui croirait en Hyde et le soutiendrait, et qui ne se moquerait pas...

_Tout va bien... Tu vas voir, ça va aller..._


	11. Une place

**Lilys m'a fait rougir, c'est malin T_T. Merci, mademoiselle ! :). Bon et bien je défie la bronchite (oui, toujours :( ) et les partiels (le droit, c'est le mal) et poste ce onzième chapitre en espérant que vous accrocherez toujours :). Après avoir plongé dans les sentiments de Hyde, on va effleurer un peu ceux de hide...**

**Une place**

_Hé ! Ca va ?_

_Hm ? Oui, pourquoi ?_

_hide-kun, je te connais. Tu n'es pas dans ton état habituel..._

Grosse impression de déjà vu... en plus appuyée encore. On prend les mêmes, et on recommence. Cette fois-ci, _X_ s'était réuni dans un bar, sur une idée de Toshi qui-ne-voyait-pas-pourquoi-on-ne-pourrait-pas-se-voir-aussi-même-quand-on-ne-bosse-pas,-on-n'est-pas-des-étrangers-quand-même ! (ouf). Et une fois encore -ça allait devenir une habitude !-, hide était loin d'être réellement avec eux. Il n'avait aucune idée de la teneur même de la discussion -quoiqu'elle porterait sur le boulot, que ça ne l'étonnerait pas-, pour commencer... Il fixait le fond de son verre comme s'il attendait qu'il se remplisse à nouveau, de lui-même... et sa cigarette se consummait toute seule entre ses doigts. Signes caractéristiques que ça pourrait aller mieux... Alors Yoshiki avait tenté une approche, chose facile à faire puisqu'il était assis pile en face de lui. Oui vraiment, le leader se croyait en train de revivre, à quelques détails près, la scène de la dernière fois au studio. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la vie de hide en ce moment, pour qu'il soit si étrange ? Où était-il passé, le joyeux luron qui ne laissait personne en placer une ?

_J'ai rien fait..._

_Mais tu es... Etrangement silencieux._

_Et alors ? Le moulin à paroles te manque ? _Lança hide avec une pointe d'ironie.

_Pas vraiment, _répondit Yoshiki en souriant, content de retrouver des remarques dignes de lui._ Mais ce n'est pas ton silence qui me gêne. C'est plus ton air si sérieux... hide, si tu as un problème, j'espère que tu sais que tu peux compter sur moi ?_

Comme le reste de la troupe discutait de façon animée juste à côté, Yoshiki s'était penché en avant et avait baissé d'un ton pour dire cela. Comme si, quand même, il ne fallait pas qu'il soit dit que Yoshiki s'inquiétait de cette façon. hide sourit en retour. Leur leader était vraiment un drôle de numéro. Il aimait les autres plus que ce que l'on pourrait croire et il s'en faisait pour ceux qui comptaient à ses yeux, quoi qu'il en dise. Il avait juste sa propre façon de s'exprimer, et elle n'était pas toujours aisément déchiffrable, il fallait bien en convenir. Et puis hide n'était pas n'importe qui à ses yeux, d'où son insistance. Le guitariste savait cela. Et parce qu'il s'en serait voulu si Yoshiki attrapait des cheveux blancs par sa faute, il voulut le rassurer immédiatement.

_Bien sûr. Merci, c'est sympa. Mais je vais très bien, je t'assure._

_Bon, si tu le dis, je te crois alors._

Comme il entendait qu'on se moquait un peu de lui sur sa gauche -Toshi qui racontait des anecdotes peu flatteuses de leur enfance encore, à coup sûr !-, Yoshiki en resta là. Et hide reprit aussitôt la contemplation de son verre... Passionnant, vraiment. Mais aussi, se disait-il, comment pouvait-il agir normalement ? Rire, sourire, s'amuser... Alors qu'il savait qu'il y a quelques mois de cela encore, Hyde subissait des brimades innomables et voyait lentement s'effriter toute confiance en lui et envers les autres ? En étant au courant de cela, hide n'arrêtait pas d'y penser maintenant... Il y avait pensé sur le chemin du retour, ce soir là... Dans son lit, en cherchant le sommeil... Le matin, en se préparant... et là, même après quelques jours... Comment penser à autre chose, aussi ? C'était trop énorme pour être mis de côté, il faudrait être insensible. Et Hyde qui était sûrement convaincu, réellement convaincu qu'il avait subi cela pour une bonne raison. Parce qu'il ne valait pas le coup d'oeil, sans doute. Ca, sur la liste de tout ce qui irritait hide, ça arrivait en assez bonne position. Oui vraiment, il avait du mal à penser à autre chose.

_Si tu as pu le tromper lui, ça ne marche pas avec moi, _murmura Pata, assis sur sa droite. _ Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_Rien. Je n'ai pas menti : moi, ça va._

_Ok, _acquiesça son ami, comprenant ainsi le message._ Alors qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à... 'quelqu'un', pour que tu sois si pensif ?_

_C'est pas très clair, dit comme ça... _fit hide en souriant.

_On gagnerait du temps si tu lâchais le morceau..._

_Désolé Pata-chan, sur ce coup là tu vas devoir rester sur ta fin._

_Ah ? _S'étonna Pata, qui ne s'attendait pas à cela.

_Oui, _confirma le guitariste en souriant comme pour s'excuser. _Il y a quelque chose... mais cette histoire ne m'appartient pas et... je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler. Désolé._

Déjà qu'il avait raconté pas mal de choses à Pata... Bon, il savait parfaitement que ce dernier n'irait jamais en parler ni même se mêler de quoi que ce soit, mais... C'était assez. Si jamais Hyde apprenait qu'il avait divulgué son secret ainsi, il perdrait toute sa confiance. Cette seule idée l'empêchait catégoriquement de parler, quand bien même c'était Pata qui se trouvait en face de lui. Question de principe. Et puis ce n'était pas si mal... Pata n'allait pas toujours régler tous ses problèmes, non ? Autant se débrouiller seul maintenant, et y aller au feeling... Ca promettait, évidemment. Pata ne le prit pas mal, bien sûr.

_Je comprends. Mais je peux te demander une... Non, deux choses ?_

_Bien sûr._

_C'est... grave ? _Demanda Pata en haussant un sourcil.

_Assez._

_Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?_

_Je... Je crois, oui._

_Alors je suis avec toi._

_Merci._

Il s'était peut-être un peu avancé, sur ce coup là. Enfin à moitié. Disons qu'il savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Mais quant à y parvenir... Ca risquait d'être une autre paire de manches. Il voulait être là. Etre présent pour son nouvel ami, l'aider à remonter la pente, à ne pas avoir peur pour un oui ou pour un non et surtout, à prendre conscience de sa valeur. Pas qu'il se sente investit d'une mission, mais hide y tenait. Il savait que cela ne se ferait pas en un jour, que peut-être Hyde refuserait son aide parfois, mais il était on ne peut plus déterminé. Impossible qu'il le laisse patauger dans ses souvenirs et faire comme si de rien n'était, maintenant qu'il savait... Ca prendrait le temps que ça prendrait, mais s'il y avait bien un adjectif qui collait à hide, c'était celui de 'persévérant'. Par ailleurs, lorsqu'il en avait averti Hyde, ce dernier n'avait pas protesté -même s'il avait affiché un sourire désabusé, comme si c'était peine perdue-. Le petit chanteur n'avait probablement aucune idée d'à quel point hide pouvait être du genre crampon...

Pourquoi a-t-on autant envie d'aider quelqu'un ? Et quelqu'un que l'on connait à peine, qui plus est. Parfois, on en fait bien plus que notre part. L'altruisme et la sensibilité n'expliquent pas tout. On se démène, on se coupe en quatre, on brasse du vent pour apporter une infime aide. Même si c'est une cause perdue d'avance, on y croit. Et même si la personne pour laquelle on fait tout cela rejette parfois notre aide, on s'accroche quand même. Ce n'est pas pour n'importe qui, qu'une telle volonté nous anime. hide était certes plus serviable et altruiste que la moyenne, mais il n'était pas non plus un saint pour autant. Il agissait ainsi pour une bonne raison, et il commençait à entrevoir de quoi il s'agissait. Et comme il était toujours honnête, à commencer avec lui-même, il accueillait tout ceci sereinement. Mais une chose à la fois. pour l'heure, lui ne comptait pas vraiment. Obnubilé par ses nouvelles résolutions, il était plus que jamais déterminé. Après tout, il avait une expérience à son cv : Heath. Bon, il n'avait pas été seul sur le coup, n'empêche qu'il pouvait se vanter d'avoir contribué à sortir le 'petit dernier' de pas mal d'embrouilles... Fort de tout cela, hide se reservit et vida son verre d'une traite, confiant qu'il était.

Quelques jours plus tard, par une jolie fin d'après-midi, hide quitta rapidement ses amis pour sauter illico dans un taxi. Ce soir, il allait sortir avec Hyde. Il avait laissé passer quelques jours pour ne pas se montrer trop lourd, et il l'avait rappellé le midi même. Et du même coup, il s'était un peu proposé pour passer le chercher à son studio. Comme cela, il rencontrerait ces fameux trois bons samaritains qu'il aimait déjà -puisqu'ils avaient aidé Hyde- et il verrait le chanteur dans son élément. Dans un milieu qui lui était bénéfique. Sûr que Hyde devait être heureux là-bas, entouré de ses amis et en train de s'adonner à sa passion. Ca devait être quelque chose à voir... Il se fit connaître, entra dans le bâtiment et arriva devant une pièce à la porte entrouverte. Il passa prudemment la tête et vit une ambiance assez... familière. Il y en avait un assis à l'envers sur une chaise, qui visiblement balançait des boulettes de papier, stylos et tout ce qui était à portée de main, sur un autre avachi dans un canapé qui riait aux éclats. Le troisième était au milieu et évitait tant bien que mal les projectiles de toutes sortes. Et le dernier -Hyde, en l'occurence- ravitaillait sournoisement le premier en objets divers à balancer. hide sourit, une fois la surprise passée. Bon, ça c'était la garderie, et maintenant où étaient les vrais musiciens ? Enfin il pouvait bien parler, lui... Réalisant que ça n'était pas très poli d'espionner ainsi, il poussa la porte et les quatre autres se tournèrent vers lui aussitôt.

_Alors c'était pas des bobards ? Tu es vraiment copain avec hide-san ?! _S'écria l'un d'eux en regardant Hyde.

_Pourquoi j'aurais inventé ça ? _Rétorqua le chanteur en haussant les épaules. _hide-kun, voici Ken-chan, Sakura-chan et là, Tet-chan._

_Enchanté. Désolé d'arriver alors que vous... êtes en plein boulot, _fit hide avec un sourire moqueur.

_Euh... On avait terminé._

hide n'eut aucun mal à associer les noms et les visages, puisqu'il les connaîssait déjà. Il nota pour lui mêm l'air affable du dénommé Ken, celui un peu bourru de Sakura et... Tetsu qui le regardait comme s'il l'inspectait des pieds à la tête. Il avait quelque chose sur le visage, ou bien ?... Clairement, Ken et Sakura affichaient une sorte de respect. Un peu comme Hyde à leur première rencontre, d'ailleurs. Mais le leader... Il ne semblait nullement impressionné. Pas méprisant non plus d'ailleurs, juste... En fait, c'était difficile à définir. Tetsu fit quelques pas et l'apostropha :

_Alors c'est donc sur toi qu'il est tombé l'autre soir ?_

Les rouages grinçèrent dans le cerveau de hide. De quoi ? Il parlait de quoi, au juste ? Ah ! Le soir où il avait rencontré Hyde. Maintenant, ça lui revenait. Le chanteur était censé se rendre chez Tetsu... Et bien quoi ? Une autre des caractéristiques principales de hide, c'était d'être très taquin. De titiller s'il sentait qu'il y avait une ouverture. Autant dire qu'avec un nerveux comme Yoshiki par exemple, son esprit fourbe s'amusait beaucoup. Là, il vit une brèche, alors il plongea. Il sortit son plus beau sourire ironique avant de lancer :

_Jaloux ?_

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi... _fit Tetsu, surpris.

_Euh... _intervint Hyde, sentant l'ambiance se refroidir nettement. _hide-kun, ta journée s'est bien passée ?_

_Pas mal, oui. Yoshiki n'a fait aucune crise. Je finis par croire qu'il vieillit. Ah, ces leaders... _murmura-t-il avec un clin d'oeil à Tetsu.

_Ils doivent gérer des caractères parfois assez durs, alors c'est normal de péter un câble parfois... _répondit sèchement Tetsu.

_Et nous on vous supporte. Chacun sa croix, _s'esclaffa hide.

_Ok,_ intervint de nouveau le chanteur, qui commençait à avoir des suées. _On va y aller, hein ? J'ai faim, je suis sûr que toi aussi alors... On va manger ! Ok hide-kun ?_

_Je te suis. Vraiment content d'avoir fait votre connaîssance, vous tous, _fit le guitariste bien sincèrement._ J'espère vous revoir plus longtemps._

_Quand tu veux ! _Répondit aussitôt Ken en souriant.

Une fois dehors, Hyde respira mieux, bizarrement... Il était relativement mal à l'aise, et hide marchait les mains dans les poches en sifflotant. A croire que rien ne le gênait... Ce qui ne devait pas être bien loin de la réalité, en fait. Le guitariste eut un petit rire et s'exclama sarcastiquement :

_Et bien, il fait meilleur dehors..._

_Je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu as ennuyé Tet-chan !_

_C'est plus fort que moi. Il a l'air de démarrer au quart de tour, alors..._

_T'es vraiment un chieur ! _S'exclama Hyde en souriant toutefois.

_Ben oui. Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une découverte..._

_Ah ben si tu l'assumes..._

_Je l'entretiens, même._

_Formidable..._

Pour ne pas passer les cinq prochaines minutes à se dire -avec raison- que sourire était une chose qui allait très bien à Hyde, le guitariste décida de poser la question qui le travaillait depuis quelques minutes. Ca ne le regardait pas du tout, d'accord. C'était un peu brutal et indiscret, oui. Mais depuis quand prenait-il des gants, au fond ?

_Bon et alors, à quel moment tu as rompu avec ce gars ?_

_Qui ça ?_

_Tetsu-san._

_T'es pas un peu fou ? Jamais de la vie ! _S'écria Hyde, entre l'étonnement et le début de fou rire.

_Alors c'est quoi ce numéro qu'il a fait ? Je te jure, il aurait pu pisser autour de toi pour marquer son territoire._

_Charmant, _fit Hyde avec une moue. _Mais tu n'y es pas du tout._

_Ah non ?_

_Non. Tet-chan a quelqu'un dans sa vie et c'est sérieux. Et même sans ça... _expliqua Hyde avec une expressio nressemblant à de la gratitude. _C'est un ami, un très bon ami à qui je dois pas mal de choses. Disons qu'il m'a vu dans mes pires jours et... Il a une tendance naturelle à la protection... Il s'inquiète pour moi, c'est tout._

_Je vois. Je vais devoir arrondir les angles avec le garde du corps si je veux revenir, quoi._

_Ne sois pas bête, _rétorqua le chanteur en levant les yeux au ciel. _Il va t'adorer dès que tu auras passé 5 minutes avec lui. _

_Evidemment, je suis irrésistible !_

_Ah ben je vois que le moral est bon !_

_Pas mauvais, oui. Bien alors ce restau' ?! Je suppose que ce n'était pas seulement une stratégie pour me faire sortir et éviter l'affrontement._

_Ca s'est vu ?_

_A peine, _répondit hide en éclatant de rire.

Une pensée le traversa soudain. Ne s'était-il pas un peu trop avancé ? Est-ce que Hyde avait besoin de lui ? Avec un tel entourage... Famille, amis... Des gens a priori très bien, qui étaient là. Et depuis plus longtemps. Que venait-il faire, lui ? Pouvait-il réellement servir à quelque chose ? Inexplicablement, cette pensée lui serra la gorge. C'était comme s'il tenait à se faire une place dans la vie un peu bancale de Hyde. Et puis en le voyant rire à une énième bêtise de sa part, il réalisa qu'il apportait un peu de joie. Même si c'était furtif et un peu trivial, un éclat de rire, c'est toujours bon à rpendre. Et il fallait bien commencer quelque part...


	12. Léger problème

**Z'avez vu comme j'ai posté vite là ? Moi je dis : les grands week end comme ça, c'est le bien ! XD. Merci une fois encore à toutes les personnes qui suivent et prennent le temps de laisser un commentaire à chaque fois, c'est vraiment gentil à vous et ça motive vraiment pour écrire la suite vite (et bien, on l'espère :) )**

**Chapitre (un peu plus long) commencé avec _Drain_ dans les oreilles, et terminé avec _Niji_... C'est beau, la musique :)**

**Léger problème**

_Tu veux que je te dise quel est ton problème ?_

_Vas-y, analyse-moi, qu'on rigole..._

Le problème, si vous allez manger avec hide... Non, en fait, il faut reformuler. Le problème, si simplement vous vous _trouvez_ avec hide, c'est que vous n'êtes jamais certain d'être tranquille. Et plus vous l'intéressez, moins vous aurez de répit. C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne. Entre la curiosité intarrissable qui est la sienne, ses taquineries -surtout s'il voit qu'il y a matière à titiller-, ses délires qui le prennent sans crier gare... Autant s'y faire et s'accrocher, sans cela on risque de vivre de grands moments de solitude. En l'occurence là, Hyde avait juste dans l'idée de terminer son assiette -il n'était pas né, celui qui se mettrait entre lui et de la nourriture !-. Et alors qu'il mangeait en se demandant s'il serait bien raisonnable de commander un deuxième plat du jour, la question de hide avait surgit d'on ne sait où, sans prévenir. Comme il commençait à s'habituer à son étrange camarade, Hyde avait rétorqué sans même lever la tête de son assiette.

_Pas besoin d'avoir fait psycho pour le deviner, c'est écrit sur ton front : tu prends les choses beaucoup trop à coeur._

_Vraiment ? _Ironisa le chanteur. _Génial, je me sens guéri !_

_Fiche-toi de moi tant que tu veux, je sais que j'ai raison._

_C'est bien d'avoir confiance en toi, ça en fera toujours un... _persiffla Hyde avec un sourire en coin.

_Oh... Ok, un point pour toi. _

_C'était facile._

_Je l'admets. Alors comme ça, tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? _Releva hide sur un ton qui se voulait léger.

_Je devrai ?_

Ok, ce n'était plus drôle maintenant. En même temps, hide n'avait qu'à s'en prendre qu'à lui-même, puisque c'était lui qui avait mis tout cela sur le tapis... N'empêche... C'était drôle au début, mais là... Théoriquement, ça n'aurait pas dû être étonnant. Partant du principe que Hyde le connaîssait depuis peu, qu'il avait déjà l'air sauvage de nature... si on ajoutait en plus ce qui lui était arrivé... Il était bien normal qu'il y regarde à deux fois avant d'accorder sa confiance au premier venu. N'empêche. L'entendre sans détours faisait un peu mal. _'Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espèrais...'_ se dit hide en masquant sa déception tant bien que mal. Comme si avec juste un ou deux éclats de rire et quelques bons moments, le tour était simplement joué... Pourtant, hide n'était pas du genre naïf, normalement. Sauf que là, il avait l'impression que parfois, les évènements le dépassaient un peu... Comme si quand il était avec Hyde, les choses lui échappaient un peu. Comme si quelque chose avait de l'emprise sur lui... et ce serait bien la première fois. Il joignit les mains sous son menton et très sérieusement, il demanda :

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas confiance ?_

_Ca t'ennuie ? _S'amusa Hyde, qui n'avait pas perçu l'enjeu de la question.

_Ben... Oui, _admit hide.

_Ce qui est drôle, c'est que je suis celui qui prend les choses trop à coeur, hein ? _

_Ok, tu mènes par deux à zéro..._

_Trop aimable._

Oui, mais là non. S'il retournait ses vieilles recettes contre lui, ça n'allait pas le faire du tout, là. Hyde et son sens de la répartie, c'était quelque chose. Bon en même temps, hide avait toujours le désagréable sentiment d'être mené, en face de lui. Ca n'aurait pas dû être le cas puisque Hyde était censé être le plus fragile des deux, mais les faits étaient pourtant là. Il dépendait de ses réactions et de ses répliques. Un instant, hide flippa un peu et il se raidit. Dépendre de quelqu'un, même à un stade infime, c'était une chose qui le mettait assez mal à l'aise... Enfin, inutile de se prendre la tête pour rien. Et puis pas question, surtout, d'en rester là. Pour la seconde fois, ce fut lui qui brisa la légèreté de l'échange, pour demander à nouveau de façon très sérieuse :

_Tu sais, tu peux me faire confiance._

_Je sais, oui, _acquiesça Hyde.

_Mais tu ne veux pas, _termina hide avec une sensation d'amertume dans la bouche.

_On est vraiment obligés d'avoir cette discussion ? _Demanda le petit chanteur, gêné par la tournure de la conversation et l'attitude de hide qui le laissait perplexe.

_Non, et dans une minute elle sera derrière nous. Notes juste ceci : tu n'as aucune envie de te fier à moi ni à qui que ce soit d'autre, d'ailleurs. Je peux comprendre ça. Mais je te ferai changer d'avis._

_Je ne..._

_Ca n'appellait à aucune réponse, _fit hide en reprenant juste le cours de son repas.

_Bon._

_Et tu prends les choses trop à coeur, _ajouta le guitariste avec un grand sourire, _je maintiens._

_C'est toi qui, à l'instant..._

_Laisse-moi où je suis et restons sur toi, si tu veux bien. Tiens, je te parie ton dessert que je peux t'embarrasser, ici, tout de suite._

_Je ne parie jamais mon dessert._

hide éclata de rire aussitôt. Hyde avait sorti cela l'air de dire _« t'es pas un peu fou, non ?! »_. Rigoler, d'accord... Mais avec la nourriture, jamais ! Il avait déjà pu constater le solide appétit du chanteur, mais là ça virait carrément à l'obssession. Cela lui donnait un petit côté plutôt comique, même si c'était involontaire, et le guitariste s'en amusa beaucoup.

_Une clope alors, histoire de dire. C'est dingue comme tu raisonnes avec ton ventre._

_Chacun ses défauts. Tenu._

_Parfait. Ca va me prendre... 20 secondes. Et tu seras si rouge que le serveur t'apportera de l'eau, de peur que tu nous claques entre les doigts ici. Prêtes-moi ta paille, s'il te plaît._

_Ma paille ? _Fit Hyde sans comprendre. _Bon, tiens..._

_Merci... Et voilà..._

Le classique, ultra-connu mais toujours efficace coup du morse. Les pailles coincées dans la bouche, comme des défenses tombant sur la lèvre inférieure... Un grand classique. Et bien sûr, la tête déjà comique à la base, de hide là-dessus. Il le regardait le menton levé, avec une expression complètement ahurie sur le visage, sans se démonter. Faire l'imbécile, c'était tout un art, quand même. Alors forcément, Hyde ne put que rire de bon coeur en voyant le tableau. Quel sacré numéro...

_Tu as l'air... Non en fait ne change rien, c'est parfait._

_Oui mais et si je me lève comme ça et que je te parle fort, hein ? _Fit hide en joignant le geste à la parole.

_Tu n'oserais pas... _fit Hyde, persuadé que quand même, on a sa dignité. _Si on te reconnait, tu y as pensé ?_

_Oui oui et je m'en cogne. Mais pas toi, et je le prouve. Garçon !_

Et voilà hide parti à la poursuite du serveur, donc il fut obligé de traverser la salle ainsi... Et Hyde écarquilla les yeux en voyant le reste de la salle dévisager son ami d'un air de dire_ 'ils ne sont pas tous enfermés...'_. Il faut dire que hide faisait un peu échappé de l'asile, vu comme ça... Et puis sa démarche qui avoisinait celle du canard... Sans complexes, vraiment. Restait le malheureux serveur qui avait sur ses talons ce phénomène, et qui devait sans doute se dire qu'il l'aurait bien mérité, son pourboire. Enfin, hide revint à la table, debout devant Hyde. Hyde évidemment rouge pivoine, qui sentait le regard de la salle brûler un peu sur eux et qui murmura :

_Chut... Non mais c'est pas bon pour ta réputation, ça..._

_Ma réputation je vais te dire, hein... Il ne m'a pas vu, je crois, _fit hide en cherchant le serveur du regard.

_Ca va, ça va... _implora Hyde._Tu as gagné, je déclare forfait. Assieds-toi, par pitié !_

Docile, hide s'exécuta aussitôt. C'est qu'il ne voulait pas le pousser à la crise cardiaque, quand même. C'est marrant ça, ça n'avait fait rire que Yoshiki et Pata, le coup du morse. Il avait presque cru retrouver Heath et Toshi sous la table. Mais ils n'avaient pas eu l'air aussi embarrassés que Hyde à ce moment là. Et la réaction des autres en prime, ça c'était vraiment drôle. Il s'assit donc et retira les pailles dans une grimace improbable. Et puis il but une gorgée de son verre comme si de rien n'était, avant de lancer tranquillement :

_Tu vois, c'est ça ton rpoblème : tu te soucies trop du regard des autres sur toi. Mais tu ne devrais pas, et ce pour deux raisons. Petit 1, les autres, tu les emmerdes. Déjà. Et petit 2, le regard qu'ils portent sur toi est plutôt flatteur, la plupart du temps._

_Très bien, fit Hyde _en éludant volontairement la seconde partie de l'argumentaire._ J'en parlerai à mon psy, ça lui fera plaisir._

_Tu vois un psy ? _S'étonna hide.

_C'était une façon de parler..._

_Oh, désolé. Bon, ils ont regardé et t'en es pas mort, si je ne me trompe pas. D'ailleurs pour la jeune femme là-bas, ça lui a donné un bon prétexte pour arrêter de faire semblant de regarder dans le vague. Si tu voulais, tu..._

_Quand j'aurais besoin de ton avis en matière de..._

_Oui bon, _reconnut hide,_ je sais que ce n'est pas ton type, mais..._

_Ne t'occupe pas de mon type. Et explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu fais ça ?_

_Quoi ça ?_

_Essayer de me faire rire, par exemple. Tu y mets tant d'acharnement que je pourrai croire à un pari..._

_C'est pas le cas, _assura hide en le trouvant un peu parano.

_Alors pourquoi ?_

_Lâche-moi un peu, tu veux ?_

Il aurait dû s'y attendre. hide avait beau être ce qu'il était, c'est-à-dire peu commun, il y a tout de même des limites. C'était le prendre pour un idiot, que de croire que Hyde marcherait toujours dans son jeu sans sourciller. hide était trop... impliqué, en quelque sorte, pour que le chanteur ne s'interroge pas sur ses motivations. Parce que si l'on y pensait un peu, hide s'accrochait pas mal... Et il avait été sympa avec lui... A tel point que Hyde lui avait conté son histoire, ce qui n'était pas rien. Tout cela, aucune personne fraîchement rencontrée ne l'aurait fait. Pas sans une bonne raison. Cette fois-ci, Hyde n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser s'en tirer par une pirouette. Il se pencha en avant pour accrocher son regard :

_Non, ça c'est trop facile. Réponds. Tu débarques dans ma vie un beau jour, tu fais ton possible pour y rester, tu es adorable avec moi... Soit tu es le type le plus gentil que j'ai jamais rencontré, soit ça cache quelque chose._

_Mais je suis gentil ! _S'exclama hide avec un sourire maladroit.

_hide._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire, au fond..._

La situation devenait extrêment compliquée. Le guitariste ne pouvait et ne voulait pas répondre à cette question. Pourquoi ? Il en avait de bonnes, Hyde. Encore faudrait-il que hide lui-même le sache. Pourquoi dès l'instant où il était tombé sur lui, il l'avait trouvé intéressant ? Pourquoi ce soir là dans le parc, il avait ressenti l'envie... le besoin, même, de le protéger ?... Est-ce que ça pouvait seulement s'expliquer ? Est-ce qu'il ne passerait pas pour un malade, s'il lui disait cela ? Il lui ferait peur, c'était sûr... Il ne pouvait pas lui dire. D'abord aprce qu'il n'avait même pas de mots clairs à mettre là-dessus. Tout cela commençait à le dépasser légèrement, du reste. Il se dandina sur sa chaise comme un gamin attendant un sermon de ses parents, en ayant la désagréable sensation que Hyde ne le laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'il n'aurait pas répondu. Effectivement.

_Si tu ne me réponds pas, je drague la serveuse et ensuite je lui donne ton adresse afin qu'elle vienne jouer la groupie jusqu'à chez toi et avec si possible, un tas d'amies à elle._

_Et fourbe, avec ça, _sourit hide en sachant bien qu'il ne pourrait pas faire ça. Sans doute pas.

_La fin justifie les moyens._

_Je... J'ai... juste envie que tu ailles bien._

_Mais... Merci, mais pourquoi ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ça._

_Je t'aime bien. T'es content ?_

_... _

Tiens, ils étaient deux à rougir, maintenant. Bon pour l'un, c'était une chose courrante. Pour hide en revanche, voilà qui était inédit. Rougir, être simplement gêné même, c'était inhabituel pour lui. Mais là, qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise ! Déjà, c'était sorti tout seul. Bon, rien de compromettant en soi, mais ça n'était pas de ces choses qui se disaient, quand même. Il aurait bien aimé être ailleurs, tiens. Et Hyde n'aurait sûrement pas été contre, vu la façon dont il el regardait, avec des yeux écarquillés. hide eut un petit rire, histoire de reprendre le contrôle.

_Allo ?_

_Pardon. Tu es juste si franc que... Mais ça me fait plaisir. Et puis c'est réciproque._

_Parfait ! _Fit hide en contenant un sourire. _Alors maintenant, on va marcher un peu, ok ?_

L'ambiance était légèrement étrange. Un peu... Enfin, difficile à définir. Hyde qui marchait les mains dans les poches, en regardant le sol... Il ne faudrait pas compter sur lui pour relancer une quelconque discussion. Il était par ailleurs trop occupé à refaire dans sa tête celle qui s'était écoulé durant le repas. Alors, hide prit une résolution. Il avait une longueur d'avance, dans le sens où il savait des choses sur Hyde, et ce dernier en savait peu sur lui. Même si Hyde n'avait rien demandé, un rééquilibrage ne ferait pas de mal. Quelqu'un qui connaîssait bien hide -du genre de Pata- aurait pu remarquer qu'il était tout aussi inédit que hide parle de lui sans qu'on lui demande, mais Hyde se garda de toute remarque lorsque le guitariste se mit sans transition, à parler :

_Y a eu une époque où... J'étais pas bien. Crise d'ado, si tu veux, _résuma-t-il grossièrement. _J'étais mal dans ma peau et il n'y a rien de plus cruel qu'un gosse. La primaire, le collège... Pour moi, tu me paierais, que je n'y retournerai pas. A cette époque, personne n'a été là pour moi._

_Personne ?_

_Ma famille était là, mais... Si je dis que je me suis tue pour ne pas les inquiéter, je pense que tu sais de quoi je parle, non ? _Fit hide en le regardant du coin de l'oeil.

_En effet..._

_Alors... J'ai attendu. Que quelqu'un me sorte de là. Que quelqu'un me dise que ce n'était pas grave, que j'étais quand même quelqu'un de bien. Que quelqu'un m'aime bien, ait envie de me connaître... Ce qu'on peut être pathétique, des fois ! _S'exclama-t-il en riant pour masquer son embarras.

_hide..._

_Personne n'est venu. J'ai dû me mettre un coup de pieds aux fesses tout seul, ça en dit long sur ma souplesse !_

Hyde ne put retenir un sourire. Il était classique, que les personnes pudiques utilisent souvent l'humour comme arme, pour dédramatiser une situation. Ken était comme cela, par exemple. Dès que l'on entrait dans certains sujets ou que la situation ne l'avantageait pas, c'était parti pour les grosses blagues idiotes, histoire de ne pas perdre la face. C'est ainsi qu'était hide, en pire... Cela, Hyde n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en aperçevoir. Mais il ne fit aucune réflexion, comme il le sentait bien parti pour continuer.

_Et j'ai bossé comme un dingue pour m'améliorer, sur bien des niveaux. En fait, je crois que la première vraie personne qui se soit intéressé à moi, c'est Pata-chan, _poursuivit hide avec un sourire.

_Tu l'aimes beaucoup, pas vrai ? _Nota Hyde en souriant à son tour.

_Enormément. Mais ne vas pas lui répéter !_

_Juré, _s'amusa Hyde.

_De toute façon il le sait, il sait tout._

_Ce n'est pas si mal. C'est bon de se sentir aimé, ou même juste apprécié._

_Je suppose..._

_Tu es bien mélancolique, tout à coup, _remarqua Hyde, surpris de le voir ainsi.

_Comme quoi, je ne suis pas qu'un bouffon._

Cela avait été une nouvelle fois dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais Hyde n'était pas dupe pour autant... On a tous ce problème là, de toute façon : être rattrapé par une image que l'on donne. Chacun de nous, à petite ou grande échelle. C'est encore plus vrai pour une personne drôle ou extravertie. Quelqu'un qui amuse la gallerie, on a tendance à penser qu'il est en permanence heureux et satisfait. On a du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un de jovial puisse être triste aussi, parfois. Ce n'est pas qu'ils mentent, c'est juste qu'ils sont pareils que tout un chacun, mais parfois, les autres ne sont pas assez persistants ou intéressés pour le voir. Tranquillement, Hyde répondit :

_Je n'en doutais pas._

_Quoi ?_

_Je n'y ai jamais cru. Enfin, c'est ce que tu es...Tu es réellement positif et exhubérant. C'est vraiment toi. Mais tu n'es pas que ça. Te réduire à cela, c'est ne s'arrêter qu'à ce que tu veux bien montrer._

_Ben tiens, _fit hide, gêné.

_Si moi, mon problème est de me soucier trop du regard des autres, le tiens en revanche, c'est de n'être pas aussi honnête que tu veux bien le dire._

_C'est un reproche ?_

_Une constatation. J'ai longtemps fait semblant. Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui se cache aussi. Reste à savoir... Ce que tu caches._

Hyde était allé s'asseoir sur un banc tranquillement, en disant cela sur un ton désinvolte. Mais hide resta planté au milieu du trottoir, ahuri. Ce qu'il cachait ? Mais rien, voyons... Rien du tout. Juste... Une espèce de bizarrerie au niveau du coeur, à l'instant. Quand Hyde s'assit sur le banc, avec une posture grâcieuse et le vent dans ses cheveux... Un vrai cliché qui en temsp normal, ferait bie nrire le guitariste... Mais qui lui donna comme des palpitations. Et ça n'était pas la première fois. E nallant s'asseoir à côté de lui, la seule chose que hide pensa fut éloquente : _'putain, je suis mal...'_


	13. Rassurant

**Merci une fois encore pour vos reviews. Je me plais vraiment dans cette fic, je me suis attachée au contexte et j'avoue que faire vivre ces deux personnages, ça me fait bien plaisir :)**

**Rassurant**

Evidemment, qu'il était mal. De toute façon, il avait toujours eu le chic pour se fourrer dans des situations impossibles, alors une fois de plus ou une de moins, hein... Mais là, il fallait reconnaître que ça aurait pu être hilarant, si ça n'était pas si critique. hide trimballait cette... -appelons-la 'bizarrerie' pour le moment- avec lui au creux du ventre, à chaque fois que Hyde était là. Et même quand il ne l'était pas, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'était pas rare que le guitariste pense à lui comme ça, dans la journée... C'était même assez courant. Il y avait cela d'un côté, et de l'autre, Hyde probablement bien loin de se douter de tout cela... Et qui n'avait clairement rien à donner, et pas envie de recevoir quoi que ce soit. Ce qui était certes tout à fait compréhensible, mais pas vraiment annonciateur de bonnes choses. hide était du genre à aimer les causes perdues, mais là, il fallait avouer...

_Tu es bien silencieux..._ remarqua le chanteur, constatant qu'il ne ressemblait pas à son voisin de se taire plus de 2 minutes.

_Je réfléchissais._

_Oh. C'est pour ça que ça fume, alors, _fit Hyde en souriant._ Et à quoi ?_

_A... plein de choses._

_Je vois._

S'ensuit une minute de silence. Vous savez, une de ces minutes parfaitement objective, avec ses 60 secondes réglementaires... Mais qui en comptent comme dix. Comme quoi la relativité... C'était exactement ça en ce moment. Pour la première fois, hide ne savait pas quoi dire. D'ordinaire, pour lui clouer le bec, il fallait y aller... Mais là, pas moyen. Quelque chose formait un noeud dans sa gorge -assez sèche, soit dit en passant-... Pour la première fois, être là, avec lui, le rendait mal à l'aise. Décidemment, on nageait dans l'inédit, ce soir. Le pire, c'est que si cela devait lui arriver, il trouvait toujours une bêtise à sortir, une pitrerie à faire... Et là, ce qu'il se mis à dire, il le sortit sans vraiment le vouloir :

_Non en fait, je repensais à ce qu'on disait tout à l'heure._

_A quel moment ?_

_Au fait que tu ne veuilles pas faire confiance..._

_Encore ? _Releva Hyde, gêné que cela revienne sur le tapis. _Ecoute, ça devient lassant. Laisse tomber avec ça, y a pas mort d'homme. Et puis tu sais bien que je t'apprécie. C'est si important pour toi ?_

_Laisse tomber._

hide se leva, les mains dans les poches, et fit quelques pas. Il réagissait vraiment n'importe comment. Voilà qu'il avait tout d'un gosse en train de faire un caprice, là. Et à tirer sur la corde de cette façon, elle allait finir par casser. Pourquoi est-ce que ce sujet le titillait particulièrement ? Et pourquoi diable n'avait-il pas pu tenir sa langue ? En le voyant marcher ainsi, Hyde crut l'avoir vexé, et qu'il s'en allait. Il se leva à son tour, un peu inquiet :

_hide ?... hide-kun, ne sois pas bête. _

_C'est pas mon jour..._

_Ah mais quelle tête de mule, bon sang ! Quel sale caractère ! _S'impatienta le chanteur, étonné de le voir se comporter ainsi.

_C'est pas nouveau, ça..._

_Et ronchon avec ça ! Assieds-toi et écoute-moi un peu._

_Je vois pas pourquoi..._

_Assieds-toi... s'il te plait._

Hyde s'était de nouveau installé sur le banc, et il tapotait la place à côté de lui en fixant son ami d'un air insistant. Un instant, hide se demanda si quelqu'un avait déjà pu résister à Hyde, lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose ? Pas lui, en tous cas. Il vint le rejoindre, un peu penaud et presque vexé d'être aussi docile, lui qui se faisait normalement une joie de contredire tout le monde, par principe. Cette espèce d'influence que Hyde avait sur lui, par bribes, c'était vraiment étrange...

_Bon._

_Ecoute moi attentivement... _commença Hyde en essayant de se montrer persuasif. _Tu es habitué, par le métier que tu as, à tout calculer. Je le sais parce que je fais la même chose. Manque de chance, dans la vie c'est pas comme ça. Tu ne peux pas calculer, exiger... _

_Traduction ?_

_Ne sois pas impatient. Rien ne se fait en claquant des doigts. Mais je dois te prévenir, cependant._

_De quoi ? _Demanda hide, intrigué par son ton grave et le fait qu'il évitait son regard, désormais.

_J'ignore exactement ce que tu cherches et à... Enfin ce que tu veux... Mais si tu cherches quelque chose de précis, si tu as envie de te sentir même simplement proche de quelqu'un... Alors tu devrais arrêter de passer ton temps libre avec moi._

C'était peut-être un peu prétentieux de dire cela. Cela sous-entendant que Hyde se savait particulier, pour lui. Mais même sans savoir ce qu'il en était exactement, prévenir n'était pas si mauvais. hide avait l'air d'être ce genre de gars à l'aise avec tout le monde, et qui s'attache vite. Ce qui ne correspondait pas vraiment avec ce qu'était Hyde, depuis toujours. Il ne savait pas, après tout, de quoi était faite la vie de hide... Peut-être qu'il se lassait de toujours traîner avec les mêmes personnes, au fond... Parfois on a beau adorer les gens, il arrive qu'on ait besoin de souffler... Sinon, comment expliquer que quelqu'un de si sociable que l'était le guitariste, semble si attaché à lui ? Et 'attaché'... Ce mot là, rien que le mot, filait de l'urticaire à Hyde, depuis sa dernière mésaventure. Ce n'est naturellement pas ainsi que le compris son interlocuteur, qui demanda, piqué au vif :

_Quoi ? Je te dérange ?_

_Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Simplement, regarde-moi._

_Et ? _Demanda encore hide, en se gardant bien de lui obéir.

_Et alors, je n'ai pas le coeur à faire des efforts. C'est très lâche de ma part, je sais. Mais je n'ai envie de rien. Je suis lunatique depuis quelques temps et mes réactions sont imprévisibles. J'ai eu du mal à conserver les amis et relations que j'avais déjà. En construire de nouvelles, qu'importe la nature, je sens que ça va être dur... Alors je ne pense pas être la personne idéale pour..._

_Tu me dis de te laisser, alors ?_

_Pas nécessairement. Je ne veux pas que tu attendes quelque chose, et que tu sois déçu. C'est tout._

_Tu dis ça si froidement... _murmura hide d'une voix un peu triste. _Comme si tu étais résigné à être seul..._

_Non plus. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux, en fait. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que je ne me ferai plus avoir. Jamais._

_Je suis une menace, selon toi ?_

_Oui._

Hyde se retourna pour le voir. Cela avait été on ne peut plus direct et spontané. Il en ressentit un petit pinçement au coeur. Comme souvent avec Hyde, il ignorait comment il devait le prendre. Le chanteur était complètement paumé, perdu au point de ne même plus savoir ce qu'il voulait. Etre seul ou être entouré ? Rire ou se morfondre ? Il n'arrivait même pas à savoir ce qui lui faisait envie... Comme s'il était devenu vide, on dirait... Et dire que cela mina hide, ce n'était pas peu dire. Hors de question qu'il passe son chemin maintenant. Impossible de le laisser comme ça.

_Pardon ?_

_Tu es si gentil... _commença Hyde en souriant, _si prévenant... Tu me comprends de façon incroyable. Tu sais exactement quoi dire... C'est ce dont j'ai besoin._

_Alors où est le problème ?! _S'écria hide, trop heureux d'entendre cela.

_Je ne peux pas me permettre de dépendre de qui que ce soit, _répondit durement le chanteur._ J'ai déjà donné. Tant pis si je fais une erreur, mais je tiens à mon indépendance._

_Mais tu es complètement tordu !_

_Je sais._

_Et tu vas souffrir._

_Quitte à souffrir, autant n'entraîner personne avec moi._

_Et alors, tu espèrais quoi ? Que je tourne les talons en te disant 'ok, message reçu, je t'appellerai à l'occasion' ? Mais tu ne sais pas qui je suis, mon petit vieux ! _Fit hide avec ce sourire d'illuminé qui lui était propre.

_hide... ne complique pas les choses._

_Elles sont compliquées. Je suis un grand garçon, je sais ce qui est bon pour moi et je peux me protéger, alors ne t'occupe pas de ça. Tu m'as prévenu, et je t'en remercie. Maintenant moi, l'autre fois je t'ai dis que je serai là, et je vais y rester, que ça te plaîse ou non. Tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme ça ! J'y suis, j'y reste !_

Hyde soupira. Mais comment lui expliquer de façon à ce qu'il comprenne ? Ce n'était pas une question de savoir s'il avait envie que hide soit dans sa vie ou pas. Ce n'était même pas ça. C'était juste... Il était en pleine déprime. C'est ça. Et dans ce genre de conditions, il savait que parfois il était une épave, que d'autres fois encore il était d'une humeur mauvaise ou aussi bien, qu'il pouvait avoir la pêche. Supporter cela, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Tetsu et le reste de la bande étaient là avant, et ils étaient restés. Et Hyde leur était reconnaîssant pour ça. Mais hide arrivait au mauvais moment... Pour quelle raison aurait-on envie de se prendre la tête avec quelqu'un de lunatique ? Ca n'avait pas de sens. Pourtant, quand hide cessa de parler, il sourit. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre, quelque part.

_Pourquoi tu souris ?_

_Pour rien..._

_Petit enfoiré... _souffla hide, scotché._Tu espèrais que je dise ça, avoue !_

_Non, je..._

_Ben tiens ! _S'écria le guitariste en lui ébourriffant les cheveux. _Ose dire que ça ne te fait pas plaisir ! _

_Bien sûr que oui... _avoua le chanteur en rougissant.

_Ah bon sang.... Je peux ?_

_Oui..._

hide passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer contre lui. Une étreinte certaine, et diablement réconfortante, aussi. Ma foi, hide en avait vu d'autres. S'il voulait qu'on le rassure, pas de problèmes ? Qu'on l'écoute ? D'accord. Qu'on lui botte les fesses pour le remettre en selle ? Il pouvait faire ça. A entendre Hyde parler, c'était pire que l'ascension du mont Fûji. N'importe quoi. Ca allait être un vrai plaisir, que de faire un bout de chemin, peu importe comment, avec quelqu'un comme lui. Il ne prolongea pas l'étreinte, de peur d'abuser un peu. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer légèrement sur la joue, comme pour lui dire _'mais que tu es bête, alors !'_. Hyde souriait simplement. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi une telle dévotion ni en quoi il pouvait être assez intéressant pour que hide soit ainsi... et encore moins pourquoi leurs dicussions avaient toujours des moments si solennels, mais c'était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Quelques instants plus tard, le portable de hide sonna. Il était parti dans l'idée de le couper, mais en voyant le numéro qui s'affichait, il s'excusa et décrocha. Il se leva et alla faire quelque pas, en faisant signe à Hyde qu'il se dépêchait... Le chanteur attendit tranquillement, une cigarette aux lèvres... Et moins de deux minutes après, un homme... Non, un jeune homme d'environ son âge, sans doute, se planta devant lui avec un grand sourire.

_Salut._

_Salut, _répondit polimment Hyde.

_Vous êtes seul ?_

_Pas pour longtemps._

_Effectivement, bien raisonné, _fit l'autre en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

_Euh... Ce n'était pas vraiment à ça que je faisais allusion. J'attends quelqu'un._

_Et bien je vais vous tenir compagnie en attendant._

_Bon écoutez, _s'impatienta le chanteur, agacé par la proximité de cet homme, bien trop près à son goût. _Je ne voulais pas être désagréable, mais j'aimerai mieux que vous partiez._

_Oh, il ne faut pas le prendre comme ça voyons. On peut faire connaissance._

_Je ne crois pas, non._

_Oh allez..._

_Le monsieur a dit 'je ne crois pas'. Mais c'est vrai que c'est poli. Moi je dirai plutôt : tire-toi de là._

hide était planté là, son portable encore en main et un grand sourire -un peu trop effrayant, d'ailleurs- sur les lèvres. Son ton était très calme, mais plutôt ferme. Le genre de ceux auquel on obéit sans trop discuter. En le voyant là, Hyde respira mieux. Il était comme soulagé. Bon bien sûr, l'homme n'était probablement qu'un peu lourd et pas bien méchant, mais juste... Le banc était petit, et l'avoir près de lui comme ça, ça le gênait. Alors que lorsque hide était assis près de lui, il n'y avait même pas pensé. C'était comme ça, depuis quelques semaines... Le contact physique quel qu'il soit le rebutait un peu. Même si l'homme serait probablement parti de lui-même au bout d'un moment, Hyde était content qu'on vienne accélérer le processus.

_Et vous êtes ? _Répliqua l'homme d'un air goguenard.

_Enervé. Allez hop, du vent. Ca fera de l'air en plus et de la poussière en moins._

L'homme, effectivement plus lourd qu'agressif, jugea préférable de partir en haussant les épaules. Il murmura une insulte en chemin, mais hide avait d'autres chats à fouetter... Il reprit sa place à côté du chanteur et lui taxa une cigarette comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant, Hyde n'avait pas rêvé. Le tirer de là était bien gentil, mais... Pas besoin d'être si sec et d'employer des termes si... Enfin disons qu'il aurait pu être plus diplomate, quoi.

_Euh... hide-chan..._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu n'avais pas besoin d'être aussi... direct._

_Quoi ? Au moins il a compris. J'ai bien vu que ça te gênait._

_Disons que..._

_Bah, j'étais là._

Ca c'était vrai. C'était rassurant... Pourtant à leurs premières sorties, Hyde était gêné d'être avec lui. Car hide s'en fichait pas mal qu'on l'observe. Au contraire même, il lui arrivait de tout faire pour être remarqué. Et bon sang, ce que ça avait le don de gêner Hyde... Mais ça n'était pas énervant. Embarrassant, oui, mais pas nécessairement ennuyeux... Le guitariste, malgré son allure de lutin typique, avait en lui quelque chose de rassurant. Une sorte de présence bienfaisante qui lui donnait vraiment un côté attachant et spécial. Ce n'était vraiment pas si mal, d'être avec lui.


	14. Retour

**Avec ce chapitre 4, on va faire un petit bond dans le temps. Disons d'un an, environ. A mon avis le changement n'est pas spécialement brutal, mais je peux me tromper. Aussi, j'espère que cette ellipse ne vous gênera pas et que ce chapitre là sera apprécié :)**

**Retour**

On a du mal à imaginer que quelqu'un d'aussi survolté que l'est hide, puisse parfois être à plat à son tour. Et pourtant, c'est humain après tout. Et le pire, c'est que hide est excessif en tout, quel que soit le domaine. Donc quand il s'avoue à lui-même qu'il est fatigué, c'est que vraiment... Il n'en peut plus. En rentrant chez lui ce soir là -quoiqu'il était tellement à côté de ses pompes qu'il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait réellement être-, mettre un pied devant l'autre relevait de l'exploit. Et comme son appartement était un joyeux bordel, il manqua de se vautrer dès le premier mètre en trébuchant dans... mieux valait ne pas savoir, en fait. Il referma la porte derrière lui -disons qu'il la poussa d'un coup de pied- et il posa ses valises dans l'entrée avant de grogner qu'il en avait plein le dos, pour être poli.

Le guitariste retira sa veste, ses chaussures, puis il mis le répondeur en marche histoire d'écouter ses messages. Rien de fondamental : des messages d'amis, de sa mère aussi... Tout en écoutant, il ouvrit une fenêtre histoire d'aérer un peu, et il alla se servir un verre d'eau. Une fois que tout ceci fut fait et bien fait, la seule chose dont il avait envie, là tout de suite, c'était de dormir. Il était comme ça : dès que l'excitation retombait, qu'il n'était plus sous pression, le contrecoup était pour le moins violent. En tournée, la fatigue ne comptait absolument pas au regard de la joie qu'il avait à être simplement là. Une fois tous les concerts achevés, tout le stress et la tension accumulés faisaient enfin leur office. Et là, il n'y avait rien qu'il désirait plus que son lit. Manque de chance, c'est toujours dans ce genre de moments que quelqu'un décide de gâcher vos plans. La sonnerie du téléphone retentit désagréablement et alors qu'il allait pour décrocher, le guitariste se dit que si c'était un représentant ou une erreur, bref un truc qui ne valait pas le coup de se déplacer, il allait entendre causer du pays !

_Allo ?_

_Oh ? Tu dormais ?_

_Hm... Non... Pas encore... Le voyage m'a crevé..._

Comme quoi, ça tenait à peu de choses en réalité. Il y avait 5 secondes de ça, hide était dans un état semi-commateux, n'aspirant à rien d'autre qu'à une bonne dose de sommeil intensif... Etat qui le rendait plutôt bougon, au passage... Mais à l'instant où la voix grave et posée de Hyde s'était fait entendre à l'autre bout du fil, un sourire était passé sur son visage. Il était ravi de l'entendre. Ca, c'était encore mieux que la sieste. Il rentrait à peine et le petit androgyne était son premier appel. Franchement, que demander de plus ? Cela faisait diablement plaisir, après ces quelques semaines d'absence... Ca avait été une tournée incroyable sur bien des plans. Néanmoins -et hide s'en fit la réflexion à l'instant même-... le chanteur lui avait manqué. C'était un peu ridicule, mais... Ils avaient certaines habitudes maintenant et les mettre de côté le temps d'une tournée, ça avait fait bizarre, à certains moments... Il n'avait eu que peu de temps à lui et puis même, il n'allait pas appeler Hyde tous les jours, quand même... Donc pas vraiment de coups de fil, pas de pots, pas de ballades le soir ni de soirées pizzas...

En un an, les habitudes de toutes sortes s'étaient installées, mine de rien. Certaines avec facilité, d'autres étaient encore en cours. Les vieux démons ont la vie dure, mais hide savait être d'une patience exemplaire quand il le voulait... Et tout cela, ces petites choses, ça avait été mis entre parenthèses durant son absence. Cela avait déjà été le cas il y a quelques mois, lorsque Hyde lui-même était parti quelques temps pour quelques représentations avec le groupe, le tout suivi du tournage d'un clip puis enfin, de vacances bien méritées pour le chanteur, auprès de ses parents. N'empêche, cette seconde séparation n'avait pas été plus évidente la seconde fois que la première, pour hide... C'est là qu'il se fit l'effet d'être parfaitement tarte. Il devenait sentimental, maintenant ?

_Voyage ? _Interrogea Hyde. _Mais... T'es pas rentré hier ?_

_Euh... Non, je rentre à l'instant là. J'ai même pas défait mes valises encore, en fait._

_Oh, quel abruti je fais ! _S'exclama le chanteur en comprenant son erreur. _J'étais persuadé que c'était hier, que tu rentrais ! C'est pour ça que j'appellais aujourd'hui et en fait..._

_...Tu t'es planté d'un jour. Ca te ressemble assez, _termina hide en riant.

_Désolé, murmura Hyde, _confus de téléphoner alors que hide devait avoir envie de se reposer.

_Mais non, faut pas. Pourquoi cet appel au fait ?_

_Juste pour savoir si ça avait été... J'imagine que tu as plein de choses à dire._

_Des tonnes ! _S'exclama hide en retrouvant un peu de pêche au souvenir de cette tournée. _C'était une tournée fantastique, tu sais !_

_J'ai hâte d'entendre tout ça... _répondit Hyde en souriant.

_Et toi au fait , ça avance ?_

_L'enregistrement sera bouclé en fin de semaine, si tout se passe bien... Mais j'y pense, tu veux passer demain ?_

_Avec plaisir. Ca ne gênera pas ?_

_Non, bien sûr que non, _assura Hyde, ravi.

_Alors c'est noté._

_Génial ! Je te laisse te reposer._

_Je ne crache pas sur la proposition... _avoua hide en retenant un baillement. _Je suis vidé._

_Repose-toi bien. Et... hide-chan ?_

_Oui ?_

_Content que tu sois rentré._

_Moi aussi. A demain._

C'est dans ce genre de moments que l'on est bien content d'habituer seul. Parce que si jamais hide avait eu un colocataire, ce dernier aurait pu à loisir se moquer de sa réaction actuelle : toujours debout devant le petit meuble où était posé le téléphone, à sourire au mur un peu bêtement... N'importe quoi ! hide secoua la tête et bougea de là. Il regarda ses valises posées dans le couloir, et toute la flemme du monde put se lire sur son visage... Il s'en occuperait plus tard. Là, il n'avait vraiment pas le courage. Alors il alla direction la chambre, prêt à dormir...

Ce qu'il fit à peine sa tête fut-elle posée sur l'oreiller. Il dormit toute le reste de l'après-midi, puis la nuit et une partie de la journée suivante encore. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était un peu déphasé, forcément. Une douche lui remit les idées en place. Il s'habilla, grignota un peu, puis il sortit pour rejoindre le studio où Hyde et le reste du groupe travaillaient. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé... Il avait l'impression d'être en plein décalage horaire, alors même qu'il n'était pas sorti du pays. De la musique s'échappa vaguement de la pièce principale, mais il y avait surtout des rires, comme toujours en fait. Le guitariste entra et lança un joyeux :

_Salut !_

_hide-chan ! Super ! _S'écria Hyde en venant à sa rencontre.

_Salut ! _Lançèrent les trois autres en souriant.

_Non non, ne bougez pas,_ les arrêta hide. _Je me fais tout petit, je regarde et je vous laisse bosser._

_Tu rigoles ? Tu es parti depuis super longtemps, alors je peux quand même te saluer mieux que ça._

Le chanteur posa la pile de feuilles qu'il avait entre les mains et il s'avança vers lui, tout sourire. Soit il était d'excellente humeur aujourd'hui, soit il était ravi de le voir. Peut-être les deux. Peu importe, hide ne put que s'en réjouir. Le chanteur se posta devant lui et le détailla. hide évita de faire de même, bizarrement. Sans doute parce que dès qu'il se mettait à un peu l'observer, il se sentait tellement bizarre qu'il avait l'impression d'être un parfait crétin. Alors il se contenta de lui ébourriffer les cheveux affectueusement tout en constatant avec plaisir :

_Tu as bonne mine. Tu as même grossi._

_Hé !_

_Dans ton cas, c'est une bonne chose. Quoique tu as l'air fatigué..._

_On a travaillé dur. Et puis tu peux parler, mais tu as l'air épuisé toi aussi, _répliqua Hyde en notant les poches sous les yeux de son ami.

_Je suis._

_Dans ce cas, est-ce que c'est une bonne chose de sortir ce soir ? Tu devrais sûrement..._

_Me prendrais-tu pour un vieux croulant ? _Répliqua hide en souriant. _Je suis encore capable de sortir pour dîner et boire un verre !_

_Oh ça pour boire, je te fais confiance... _persiffla le chanteur.

_Serait-ce de l'ironie que je perçois ?_

_Tu perçois bien._

_Dis, ce n'est pas pour parler d'autre chose, mais je crois qu'on t'attend..._

Ce n'est pas que, mais un peu quand même... L'enregistrement n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Si Ken et Sakura semblaient bien callés dans leur canapé -et pour cause, c'était à Hyde de jouer-, Tetsu était posté devant la grande vitre qui laissait entrevoir le studio d'enregistrement derrière lui, signe qu'il attendait. Il y a un an de cela, le bassiste aurait sûrement dit quelque chose pour manifester sa présence. Maintenant, les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes. Il avait eu le temps de s'assurer que hide était quelqu'un de bien. Ca n'allait pas être lui qui blesserait Hyde, il l'avait rapidement compris. Et quand il avait acquis cette certitude, tout s'était passé comme Hyde l'avait dit : Tetsu et hide avaient sympathisé, chacun ayant de l'estime pour l'autre. C'était comme il l'avait expliqué : Tetsu s'en faisait juste pour lui.

_Ah zut ! _S'excusa Hyde. _J'y vais._

_Fais de ton mieux._

_On essaie !_

Le chanteur alla donc au pas de course se placer dans la salle du fond, devant le micro. Il en profita pour faire une grimace improbable à Tetsu au passage : c'était ainsi le meilleur moyen d'éviter un reproche, en le faisant rire. Ca marchait à chaque fois, le bassiste étant d'heureuse nature -sauf quand il travaillait, où il pouvait vite se révéler tyrannique, mais on en connaissait un autre...-. Ce fut le moment que choisit Ken pour venir échanger quelques mots avec le nouvel arrivant, juste par curiosité, histoire de savoir ce que ça faisait de faire de telles tournées. hide répondit de bonne grâce, mais son regard avait du mal à se détacher de Hyde, même s'il n'entendait rien, de là où il était. Le petit chanteur annotait de temps à autres la feuilles contenant les paroles, qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il fermait les yeux en chantant et parfois, ses bras se mouvaient gracieusement autour de son corps. Il n'était pas figé, il fallait toujours qu'il suive le rythme de la musique, comme pour mieux le ressentir... Cette concentration qui était la sienne lorsqu'il chantait, c'était vraiment quelque chose à voir. Et puis il s'arrêtait brusquement quand ça n'allait plus, et il souriait d'un air de dire _« je suis désolé »_. Adorable. Le mot était 'adorable'.

_Tu veux écouter ?_ Proposa Ken après un moment.

_Euh... Ouais._

Le guitariste l'amena plus loin dans la pièce et lui donna un casque de façon à ce qu'il puisse entendre ce qui se passait dans la salle d'enregistrement. De là, hide put tout d'abord entendre le rire de Tetsu, visiblement à cause d'une plaisanterie de Hyde. Quelle bonne ambiance il y avait... Très différente de celle qu'il connaîssait avec _X_... Pas comparable, en fait, tant les personnalités comme le style différaient... Et puis Tetsu fit mine de demander un peu de calme, et Hyde retrouva son sérieux en s'excusant de façon exagérée, d'avoir troublé le travail. Il toussota, marmonna une ou deux indications pour lui même et il se lança. Une main posée sur son ventre, comme il le faisait toujours lorsque ça devenait compliqué, il fit la chanson sans interruption aucune. Il faut dire aussi qu'ils étaient dessus depuis un moment, et qu'il fallait avancer. Alors il semblait certes crispé, mais il redoubla de vigilence pour faire la meilleure prestation possible. Moins grandiloquente que ce qu'avait vu hide à travers la vitre, mais sans doute meilleure... C'était... Beau à entendre. A dire la vérité, hide en avait la chair de poule. C'était une voix qui le transportait... Comme si elle touchait directement au coeur... Comme si elle appaisait... C'était une voix magnifique et pleine de possibilités. A l'image de son propriétaire, en somme.

Cependant, comme Ken et Sakura n'étaient pas loin, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas avoir l'air spécialement ému -on a sa dignité, quand même-. Et lorsque Tetsu jugea que l'affaire était dans le sac, hide retira le casque et se leva pour aller trouver les deux personnes restantes, histoire de discuter et de penser à autre chose. Et peu de temps après, Hyde et Tetsu arrivèrent, visiblement contents de pouvoir passer à la suite dès le lendemain.

_Sérieusement Doiha-chan, c'était parfait !_ Le complimenta Tetsu en allant chercher de l'eau.

_Sûr ? On ne la refait pas, alors ?_

_Comme tu veux, mais pour moi c'est bon._

_Ok. Une de plus, alors !_

_Oui... Tu en penses quoi, hide-kun ? J'ai vu que tu écoutais... _demanda le bassiste.

Il ne pensait pas à mal, mais là, hide l'aurait bien étranglé d'avoir mis les deux pieds dans le plat. Et voilà maintenant que Hyde le regardait, attentif, comme si son avis comptait... C'est malin. S'il disait le fond de sa pensée, il allait avoir l'air louche... S'il décrivait les sensations que ce chant lui avait procuré... Bon, autant rester évasif.

_C'était... Très bien. Tu t'es bien débrouillé..._

_Merci !_

Mouais... Hyde était content de cette réponse, mais hide, lui... C'était un peu trop plat, en comparaison de la vérité. Ca faisait vraiment comme un compliment banal, qu'on dirait sans trop y penser... C'était moyen, en somme. Et frustrant, aussi.

Ils restèrent encore quelques minutes à discuter, puis ils décidèrent d'y aller. Hyde promit à ses camarades d'être là tôt le lendemain, puis il suivit son ami dehors, direction : une bonne soirée en perspective.


	15. Du changement

**C'est normal Mailhin, qui plus est ça m'avait vraiment fait plaisir (et celle-là aussi d'ailleurs XD) ! Merci tout le monde d'ailleurs... Contente de voir que l'ellipse n'a pas posé de problèmes, et désolée de vous imposer un rythme si lent (mais celles qui me lisent depuis quelques temps doivent avoir l'habitude de me voir avancer à la vitesse d'un escargot asthmatique XD) : j'ai essayé de modifier ça pour ce chapitre, du coup ! :) **

**Du changement**

Parfois une coupure, si courte soit-elle, permet de clarifier les choses. hide n'était pas parti pendant des années et il avait eu de quoi s'occuper, certes... Néanmoins, il avait aussi eu le temps de penser à des tas de choses. Des choses qui convergeaient toutes vers celui qui marchait à côté de lui actuellement. Il y en avait eu, des discussions avec Pata le soir dans les chambres d'hôtel ou dans le bus, tandis qu'il roulait... Il ne pouvait pas mentir à son plus fidèle ami et d'ailleurs, hide était assez honnête pour admettre. Admettre qu'il rongeait son frein, qu'il 'faisait comme si', mais qu'en réalité plus le temps passait, plus il était sûr de ce qu'il ressentait... et plus la situation semblait lui échapper. Il se taisait parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les choses dégénèrent, mais du coup, il était dans un cercle vicieux. A prendre autant soin de son nouvel ami, il était rentré dans la catégorie 'ami', justement, ou encore confident. Le plus sûr moyen de n'être jamais rien d'autre.

Les choses s'étaient installés progressivement, il savait qu'il avait dorénavant la confiance de Hyde... Aussi, comment faire pour que les choses changent, maintenant que tout était ainsi posé ? Pourtant depuis deux ou trois jours, il se disait que ce n'était pas très honnête, ce qu'il faisait. Ne pas lui dire ce qu'il en était vraiment... Hyde méritait de savoir, non ? Sa plus grande crainte était la réaction de ce dernier. Se sentirait-il trahi que hide le voit ainsi alors que de son côté, il n'y avait sans doute aucune ambiguité ? Le prendrait-il mal ? Ou au contraire y avait-il une chance, même infime, pour qu'il réponde ce que hide voulait entendre ? Impossible à savoir en l'état actuel des choses. L'intuition de hide semblait être constamment en veille, en présence du chanteur. Il était content que hide soit de retour, oui, mais ce n'était peut-être que ça...

_Au fait, tes cheveux..._

_Hm ? Je les ai coupé._

Le changement était pour le moins visible. Il avait immédiatement frappé hide quand il était entré dans le studio, tout à l'heure. La longue et épaisse chevelure bouclée de Hyde avait cédé la place à une coupe très courte, à la garçonne et achevée au gel pour que tout tienne en place. Cela le rendait nettement moins effeminé, et beaucoup plus séduisant aussi... Mais son visage n'avait cependant rien perdu de sa finesse ni de sa candeur. Un étrange mélange, très appréciable.

_Ca, je me doute que tu ne les as pas perdu en cours de route ! _s'exclama hide en riant. _Mais pourquoi un tel changement ?_

_Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu envie... L'autre jour on m'a encore appellé 'mademoiselle' et ça m'a gonflé, cette fois._

_Je croyais que tu t'en fichais._

_Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, _répliqua Hyde avec un clin d'oeil.

_C'est pas faux. Ca te va bien._

_Merci, _répondit Hyde en souriant, surpris de le voir baisser la tête. _Bon alors, ne me fais pas languir plus longtemps ! Ta tournée ? Je veux des détails !_

_Hola, mais ça peut durer un moment._

_J'ai le temps._

_Bon, _acquiesça hide de bonne grâce._ Déjà, on a frôlé le drame dès le premier jour._

_Comment ça ?_

_Toshi nous a fait une belle peur, _expliqua le guitariste en souriant._ En descendant du bus à l'arrivée, il n'avait pas fait gaffe à la hauteur des marches et au fait que le trottoir était si petit... Il s'est ramassé, tu l'aurais vu ! J'ai bien cru qu'il avait la cheville explosée !_

_Oh, bon sang. Et ça va ?_

_Rien, pas une égratignure. Mais tu aurais vu Yoshiki... Il s'est rué dehors en s'arrachant_ _les cheveux, une vraie tragédie. Il se voyait déjà conduire Toshi à l'hôpital... En béquilles, ça aurait été moyen pour la tournée._

_Tu m'étonnes. Belle entrée en matière._

_N'est-ce-pas ? Pata et Heath dormaient encore dans le bus, ils ont cru que le ciel nous tombait sur la tête en entendant hurler dans tous les sens._

hide se mis à rire au souvenir de ce qui avait finalement été beaucoup de bruit pour rien. Il y en avait des tas, des moments comme celui-là. Et ils étaient drôles, en grande majorité. Il ne s'en rendait probablement pas compte, mais dès qu'il parlait de Pata et des autres, hide avait toujours ce même petit sourire rempli d'affection. On voyait, simplement avec ce détail, combien il tenait à ses amis. Hyde aimait bien quand il en parlait. Cela rendait hide, d'habitude si vif, si touchant tout à coup...

Quand le guitariste commença à parler de la tournée proprement dite... Des scènes qu'il avait foulé, de la musique, du public, de la route... On aurait presque pu voir des étoiles dans les yeux de Hyde. Ca lui manquait. Il voulait connaître de tels endroits. Il comprenait sans peine l'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur, puisqu'il partageait cette même passion. Il aurait pu écouter ce genre de récits pendant des heures... et sûrement que ça n'aurait pas dérangé hide, d'ailleurs.

_J'ai hâte de voir ça,_ conclut le petit chanteur. _Sortie en DVD prévue pour quand ?_

_J'en sais rien moi... Et puis tu n'avais qu'à venir !_

_Hé ho, je bossais moi ! _Répliqua Hyde du tac au tac.

_Et moi, je faisais du patin sur glace peut-être ?_

_J'aimerai bien voir ça ! _Acquiesça Hyde en riant.

_Tu parles, je tiens déjà pas sur des rollers... La trotinette à la rigueur, c'est plus à ma portée..._

Il y avait comme un parfum étrange dans l'air... Pourtant il faisait bon, il n'y avait rien de spécial à noter, mais... Ces retrouvailles étaient étranges, pour hide. Il se sentait anormalement heureux de le revoir. Il n'avait pas vu sa mère ni son frère depuis un bail aussi et pourtant, il n'était pas aussi impatient que lorsqu'il s'agissait de Hyde... N'en déplaise à sa famille. C'était comme s'il était parti avec quelques sentiments et qu'à l'instant où il l'avait revu, ils avaient littéralement explosé pour devenir quelque chose de plus énorme. Non, c'était là depuis un moment, en fait. Ca avait eu le temps de mûrir... et du même coup, ça devenait de plus en plus difficile à faire taire. hide inspira un bon coup et lança avec presque de la nostalgie dans la voix :

_C'est drôle, j'ai l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des mois..._

_Ben c'est le cas._

_Non mais... Laisse tomber._

_Quoi ?_

_Ca m'a manqué, ça._

_Ben t'étais pas tout seul, tout ce temps,_ fit Hyde sans comprendre -ou en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre-.

_Oui, mais..._

_Je plaisante, _l'arrêta Hyde, mettant fin à son supplice. _Tu m'as manqué aussi._

_C'est vrai ?_

On aurait annoncé une nouvelle excellente à hide, il n'aurait pas été plus heureux. Son sourire s'agrandit aussitôt, ses yeux s'illuminèrent... Cet aveu lui faisait énormément plaisir. Il se réjouissait de voir comme avec le temps, Hyde était devenu plus ouvert. Il parlait plus librement et démontrait plus facilement son affection que lorsqu'il l'avait connu -ce qui n'était certes pas difficile-. Cela n'était pas encore extraordinaire, mais c'était un indéniable progrès néanmoins. Le chanteur rougit cependant, comme il fallait s'y attendre, mais il ne se démonta pas :

_Bien sûr. Tu sais j'y repensais l'autre jour..._

_A quoi ?_

_Quand on s'est connus, tu m'as dit : 'tu verras, un jour tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi'..._

_Oh ? _Fit hide tout en se demandant où il allait parfois les chercher. _Si tu prends tout ce que je dis au pied de la lettre..._

_C'est vrai._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu sais parfaitement te rendre indispensable..._

_N'importe quoi._

Pour une fois que ce n'était pas Hyde qui était dans l'embarras... Mais aussi, que lui prenait-il, tout à coup ? A dire ça avec un sourire si nostalgique... Se rendait-il au moins compte du trouble qu'il jetait chez hide ? Probablement que non... C'était bien, le problème majeur avec Hyde d'ailleurs : il semblait ne jamais se rendre compte de l'effet qu'il procurait sur les gens. Parfois, il en jouait bien sûr. Mais d'autres fois, cela semblait si naturel, très innocent... Et inévitablement, son interlocuteur ne savait plus quoi penser. Déjà que hide s'embrouillait bien tout seul, si en plus il se poser ce genre de questions... L'équilibre de la soirée risquait d'être fortement compromis. Hyde lui adressa ensuite un sourire plein de gratitude. C'est ainsi que hide l'aurait qualifié. Et effectivement.

_Et je ne t'ai jamais remercié, _fit le chanteur.

_Voilà autre chose._

_Tu as été là pour moi et Dieu sait que je n'ai pas rendu les choses faciles avec mes sautes d'humeur, mon côté renfermé et mon mutisme certains jours. Mais tu ne m'as jamais fait de reproches, tu n'étais même pas obligé d'être là, d'ailleurs. Aujourd'hui, je vais mieux. Et tu y es pour quelque chose._

_Ne sois pas bête, _fit hide sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

_Je ne vois pas où est le mal si je te remercie parce que tu m'as aidé. Surtout que c'est vrai. C'est bien toi qui prône la franchise, non ? _Rétorqua Hyde après un clin d'oeil.

Comment se faire prendre à son propre piège en moins de 10 secondes... hide en avait un très bel exemple actuellement. Il eut toutes les peines du monde à relancer la conversation sur un sujet sans risques, après cela. Et ce d'autant plus que... tout sujet était dangereux, finalement. hide trouvait toujours le moyen de faire le lien avec l'une ou l'autre de ses pensées déstabilisantes, et il revenait toujours à son dilemme. Et cela commençait à sérieusement le gonfler. D'ici à ce qu'il craque, il n'y avait qu'un pas. Un pas qu'il hésitait à franchir. Et pourtant, l'hésitation ne lui ressemblait guère. Mais rien de tout ça ne lui ressemblait, en fin de compte.

Comme il l'avait craint, la discussion s'orienta de nouvea usur une pente savonneuse pour lui. En effet, ils reparlèrent de la tournée de _X_, de leurs futurs projets... Pour ne pas être en reste, Hyde enchaîna sur l'album que _L'Arc en ciel _enregistrait de son côté_, _sur ce qu'il leur restait à faire... et avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, hide s'était remis à penser à l'après-midi. A ce moment où, le casque sur les oreilles, il avait écouté Hyde. Outre l'interprétation en elle-même, sublime au demeurant, il y avait autre chose. Ca n'était pas encore cela qui frappait le plus hide. Ce qui l'avait bien plus troublé dans tout cela, c'était la joie de Hyde à cet instant. Il y avait la concentration, la gaieté, l'interprétation... Mais plus que tout, le plaisir infini qu'il prenait en simplement chantant. Ce sourire littéralement émerveillé lorsqu'il avait terminé, et ses yeux qui pétillaient d'excitation. Il fallait venir au studio pour voir une telle chose. Hyde perdait ainsi 10 ans, tant son visage devenait jeune lorsqu'il était dans cet état. Mais surtout, il avait l'air heureux. Heureux d'être là, avec ces personnes, et de faire cela. Et voir cela avait profondément touché hide. Encore plus que le reste, et pourtant, il avait apprécié la chanson.

En pensant à ce moment, il se demanda un instant si le visage de Hyde pouvait avoir une telle expression alors même que la musique n'entrait pas en ligne de compte ? Existait-il une autre chose qui soit capable de le rendre si heureux ? Probablement que non...

_Hé ho ! Tu es avec moi ?_

_Hein ?_

Hyde claquait des doigts devant ses yeux pour le faire réagir, et le guitariste secoua la tête, comme réveillé en sursaut. Sur ce coup là, il s'était un peu laissé aller... Et voilà, maintenant il avait le cafard, suite à sa dernière pensée... Cependant, une autre la supplanta tout à coup. Pata, la veille sur le chemin du retour, qui s'étonnait de le voir si patient... Pata qui lui disait que c'était tout à son honneur de ménager les sentiments de Hyde, mais qu'il fallait peut-être s'occuper des siens aussi... Il disait enfin, de ne pas y aller 'à la hide', mais avec du tact. hide savait tout cela bien avant que Pata ne le lui dise... Mais est-ce que ça changeait quelque chose ? Oui, en fait... Il y avait un risque. Mais hide avait toujours vécu en se targuant de savoir vivre dangereusement, alors ça n'allait pas être Hyde et son 1m58 qui allait lui faire peur.

_hide-chan ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'as rien dit depuis plus de 5 minutes..._

_Vous avez tous la même réaction quand je me tais,_ remarqua hide en souriant, en pensant à Yoshiki qui lui faisait souvent cette remarque.

_Ah ?_

Selon toute logique, Hyde s'apprêtait à lui demander, si ça n'était pas indiscret bien sûr, les raisons de ce silence tellement rare... Mais ce fut lui qui fut réduit au silence, en fait. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. hide n'avait pas su résister à la tentation. Ses mains avaient emprisonné le visage de Hyde le plus doucement possible, et il lui avait donné ce baiser auquel il pensait depuis... Probablement depuis le précédent, qui semblait avoir eu lui il y a des siècles de cela. A cette différence près que l'autre fois, il savait qu'il faisait une bêtise. Là, il était certain d'agir pour le mieux. Du moins l'espèrait-il.


	16. Convaincre et persuader

**Si je sors vivante des partiels, promis la fin sera joyeuse avec plein de guimauve... Si j'en sors déprimée en revanche, je les trucide tous les deux XD (je sens qu'il y en a ici qui vont moyennement apprécier la plaisanterie XD). Bref quoi qu'il en soit, voici déjà le chapitre 16... et pour être franche, je ne peux pas dire avec exactitude combien il y en aura au final :). Vous m'excuserez, à certains moments je suis encore partie loin... non pas que je veuille donner dans la psychologie de comptoir, mais j'aime ce genre de réflexions :) **

**Convaincre et persuader**

hide se faisait un peu l'effet d'être un type en plein désert, mourant littéralement de soif et qui tombe tout à coup sur ce verre d'eau fraîche dont il avait tant envie. Et bien l'eau en ce moment, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Hyde. A ce baiser dans lequel le guitariste se perdait avec délice, en évitant à tout prix de penser qu'il risquait gros. C'est fou ce qu'il avait envie de faire ça. Il se l'était toujours interdit, mais son impulsivité reprenait enfin le dessus. Et à cette seconde précise, il s'en félicitait. Il n'osa approfondir le baiser tout de même, de peur d'aller trop loin... Ceci étant, Hyde répondait... C'était un fait indéniable. C'était timide, faible, mais c'était là néanmoins. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, hide garda encore quelques instants son visage entre ses mains. Il le trouvait juste à tomber... même si ce regard perplexe ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

_Tu ne t'enfuies pas ?_

_Non..._

_Mais tu es surpris._

_Oui..._

_Tu ne t'y attendais pas ?_

_Non..._

_Tu peux dire autre chose que oui ou non ? _Plaisanta hide, qui commençait à redouter le drame qui pointait à l'horizon.

_Oui..._

_Ok... Tu ne t'y attendais pas, hein... Alors dans ce cas, tu n'es pas très observateur._

_Je sais bien._

_Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je n'ai pas agi sur un coup de tête. Tu peux comprendre ça ?_

Tant qu'à être dans l'embarras, autant l'être pour une bonne raison. Et puis hide n'était pas du genre à s'arrêter à mi-chemin. Il était allé trop loin... ou pas assez, pour s'en sortir par une pirouette. Et puis il était effectivement temps de penser un peu à lui... Et s'il avait ne serait-ce qu'une infime chance, il comptait bien ne pas la laisser passer bêtement. Quitte à ce que Hyde vive quelques minutes désagréables. Ce dernier regardait d'ailleurs devant lui, mais son regard semblait ne s'accrocher à aucun point en particulier. C'est comme s'il était ailleurs... Pour tout dire, il n'avait effectivement pas prévu tout cela. Il n'avait rien vu venir et il était en train de reconstituer plusieurs scènes de ces derniers mois pour voir si effectivement, il avait été vraiment aveugle...

Et la réponse était oui ! Bien des choses prenaient un tout autre sens, maintenant. Rien que ces deux ou trois boutades de Ken, quand il voyait hide débarquer au studio avec enthousiasme. _« C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage ! »_ disait-il en riant. Le genre de choses typiques auxquelles hide avait toujours une réplique du même style à balancer, nomalement. Et là rien. Pas une fois. Le genre de petits détails à côté desquels Hyde était complètement passé, tout ce temps. Et qui aujourd'hui, prenaient un sens bien concret. Et plus il remontait dans le temps, moins ça le rassurait. Et encore, il avait probablement oublié tout un tas de choses... La tournure des évènements pris un tour, une conclusion qui le laissa alors perplexe.

_Je crois... _murmura-t-il. _Mais alors..._

_Oui ?_

_Ca veut dire que depuis le début, tu es resté avec moi pour..._

_Ah non hein ! _Le coupa hide, devinant par avance ses pensées. _Ne va pas te méprendre. Je ne suis pas resté parce que j'attendais tapi dans l'ombre de te sauter dessus ! _Fit-il mi-sérieux, mi-rieur._ Je suis là parce que je voulais être avec toi... Je n'attendais rien._

_Je vois._

_Ca t'arrangerait bien, _continua hide, le sentant peu convaincu, _de penser que je suis là pour compléter je ne sais quel tableau de chasse imaginaire... Manque de bol pour toi, ça n'a rien à voir. Et tu le sais. Sans ça, comment tu expliquerais que j'ai passé un an comme ça ? J'aurais pu trouver quelqu'un, tout ce temps. J'ai eu des centaines d'occasions ! Enfin non, _se reprit-il en riant pour détendre l'atmosphère, _pas autant mais tu vois ce que je veux dire... Alors pourquoi j'aurais choisi pile la personne la plus difficile à avoir ? _

_C'est une vraie question ?_

_Nan, _rétorqua hide en haussant les épaules, l'air boudeur. _Mais ton calme m'énerve._

_Quoi ? Tu attendais que je parte en hurlant presque ?_

_Tu m'as déjà fait le coup une fois..._

_C'est juste._

C'est vrai ça. Ca n'était pas la première fois. Mais c'était différent, pas vrai ? Cette fois là, ça avait été pour lui 'rendre service'... A cet instant, Hyde se trouva d'une naïveté à inscrire tout de suite dans le livre des records ! Il n'y avait aucune différence entre ces deux baisers. Simplement, il n'avait pas compris la portée. Et cette fois, il savait que hide ne s'excuserait pas... Mais tout ce qu'il voyait, tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser, c'est qu'il ne voulait pas perdre un ami. hide avait parfaitement réussi son coup, au-delà même de toutes espérances. Hyde s'y était effectivement attaché, et assez vite. Il s'était confié à lui, avait attendu avec impatience leurs sorties répétées, s'était inquiété pour lui si besoin... hide était devenu un ami très proche, avec ceci de particulier que Hyde se sentait toujours très en sécurité avec lui dans les parages. Continuer cette conversation et laisser hide dire... ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire, c'était dire adieu à tout ça, dans l'esprit du chanteur.

_Désolé, _se reprit hide, croyant l'avoir vexé._ C'était déplacé. En fait, j'ai la sensation que tu ne me crois pas..._

_Je suis... surpris._

_Ca se conçoit._

_Je ne comprends pas..._

_Quoi ça ?_

_Je veux dire... _continua Hyde comme s'il réfléchissait à haute voix._Tu es quelqu'un de brillant, d'extrêmement intelligent et de drôle... et ce ne sont pas là tes seules qualités. Dans ce cas, pourquoi irais-tu chercher quelqu'un comme moi ?_

_J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les cas sociaux et je le prouve une fois de plus ! _S'exclama hide en levant les yeux au ciel. _Je suis trop fort !_

_Hein ?_

_Tu as une image de toi qui est absolument lamentable, _répondit le guitariste, très sérieusement cette fois._ Ca, c'est un truc qui n'a pas changé. Viens par là._

Le pire là-dedans, c'est que Hyde était parfaitement sincère. Il ne voyait pas comment ni pourquoi quelqu'un comme hide irait s'intéresser à lui. C'était quelque chose d'inconcevable, presque. Non pas qu'il se dénigrait en permanence, mais enfin si on lui avait demandé son avis, il ne se serait répandu en éloges sur sa propre personne. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès, ces derniers mois. On était loin du Hyde vidé de toute consistance qu'il avait été à un moment donné. Néanmoins, certaines choses ne peuvent disparaître facilement, même avec du temps. La dernière personne avec qui Hyde avait eu une relation l'avait réduit en miettes, ne lui laissant que douleur et mépris de lui-même. Tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas démontré le contraire, il resterait avec ça. Ce qu'il y a de pervers dans ce genre de pensée, c'est que la personne n'a en plus même pas conscience de se dénigrer. D'un point de vue extérieur, c'est pourtant le cas. Mais dans sa tête, c'était juste être lucide, ce n'était pas se dévaloriser. Comme un fait acquis. C'est cela qu'il y a de plus dangereux et de plus dur à faire disparaître : il fallait lui faire comprendre que non, penser ainsi n'était pas normal. Lui démontrer l'absurdité de son point de vue était la clé. Mais hide commençait à douter de l'efficacité de son passe-partout...

Comme le chanteur ne bougeait pas, il l'attrapa par les épaules, ce qui entraîna une claire réticence de sa part. Mais hide tint bon. Non loin d'eux, une voiture était garée sur le trottoir. hide le colla sans ménagement devant la vitre du passager, tandis que son ami se demandait bien ce qu'il cherchait là-dedans. Il imita le guitariste et regarda devant lui, dans la vitre qui leur faisait face... Il y vit logiquement son reflet et celui de hide, qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Il jeta ensuite un regard interrogateur à hide, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il était supposé trouver. Avec conviction, hide répondit :

_Regarde... Ca, c'est toi. Ose me dire bien en face que tu es repoussant._

_Je n'ai jamais dit ça._

_Mais tu le penses. C'est là, partout en toi. Tu te dévalorises en tant qu'homme. Tu es étonnament confiant dans tout ce que tu entreprends avec ton groupe... et dès qu'on touche à des choses plus personnelles, il n'y a plus personne. Ca n'est pas logique. Si ton travail vaut le coup, c'est que tu vaux le coup, _assura hide avec convinction.

_Je ne me dévalorise pas..._

_Ah bon ? Ah, qu'est-ce que ce serait si c'était le cas ! _S'exclama le guitariste avec exagération. _Alors dis-moi, comme ça en passant : comment tu te trouves ?_

_De quoi ? Tu veux que je me jette des fleurs ?_

_Non non, laisse-moi ce plaisir._

_Quelconque, _répondit Hyde avec une moue indifférente, en jettant un dernier regard à son reflet.

_« Quelconque », hein ?_

_Ben oui._

_Bon. Je m'attendais à pire. Ceci étant, 'quelconque' en d'autres circonstances, ressors-le moi, qu'on rigole._

_Tu n'es pas objectif._

_Je ne vois pas bien comment je pourrai l'être alors que... _s'arrêta hide, redevenu grave tout à coup.

_Oui ?_

Plus la conversation avançait, plus hide avait cette sensation en lui. Cette très nette impression que tout lui file entre les doigts. Qu'il ne m'aîtrise rien. Que quoi qu'il dise, ce ne sera pas bon. Qu'il n'y arrivera pas. C'est assez terrible comme sensation, celle que l'on de... perdre quelqu'un, pour ainsi dire. Pas physiquement, pas vraiment, mais... On sent que ce qui se passe va nous éloigner, que l'on n'en maîtrise pas tous les tenants et aboutissants./.. Et on ne peut rien y faire. Parce que pour d'obscures raisons, il _faut_ aller jusqu'au bout. Dire tout ce que l'on a envie de dire. hide sentait que le calme apparent de Hyde n'était pas bon signe. Que si réponse claire il devait y avoir, elle serait négative... Bien sûr. Comment pouvait-il espérer entendre autre chose ? Néanmoins, il ne se découragea pas, encouragé par la seule pensée de ce qu'il avait failli dire avant de se freiner tout seul, à l'instant.

_Peu importe. Et puis on est là à discuter tranquillement comme si de rien n'était... Mais n'essaie pas de me faire changer d'avis._

_Je ne peux pas... _murmura Hyde, qui ne semblait pas vraiment réaliser la portée de la discussion. _Je ne sais même pas ce que tu veux..._

_Ce que je veux ? Houla, on va s'asseoir, ça risque d'être long..._

_hide-chan, sois un peu sérieux, _s'impatienta le chanteur, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre comem s'il allait prendre la fuite.

_Je le suis. D'ailleurs dans la liste de ce que je veux, il y a ça aussi : que tu me prennes au sérieux._

_D'accord._

_Ensuite, j'aimerais que tu crois un peu en toi. D'ailleurs, _poursuivit hide sur un ton qui se voulait persuasif,_ suis mon raisonnement. Ce type là, Shinya... On est bien d'accord que c'était un enfoiré ? Et encore, je suis gentil._

_Oui..._

_Bien. C'est au moins ça de pris. Donc explique-moi un peu comment les jugements d'un enfoiré pourraient être dignes de valeur ?_

_Je ne..._

_Chut. Tu vas croire ce type là qui ne mériterait même pas qu'on en parle, pour bien faire. Ou tu vas me croire moi, qui je l'espère, est un peu plus sûr que lui ?_

hide, sans pour autant être prétentieux, était assez lucide et réaliste pour savoir où résidaient ses qualités. Il se savait persuasif. Il savait que s'il le voulait, il lui suffisait d'y mettre le ton et l'expression, et son interlocuteur tendait l'oreille... Etait-ce pour cela, allié à l'humanité qui était sienne, que par exemple Yoshiki l'écoutait plus qu'il n'écoutait ses autres amis ? En tous cas, il mis toute la conviction qu'il avait en stock, là-dedans. Et c'était vrai. Ca n'était pas le moment de jouer les susceptibles, mais enfin entre lui et ce Shinya, il y avait quand même un monde ! Pourquoi Hyde avait-il si aisément cru les remontrances de l'autre, et qu'il en prêtait pas attention à ce que lui, il lui disait ? Réponse simple : il est toujours plus facile de se convaincre que l'on n'est pas grand chose, plutôt que l'on est quelqu'un. N'être rien ou presque n'implique aucune responsabilité ni rien d'important. Et puis se complaire dans le malheur est plus facile que de tenter de sortir la tête hors de l'eau. Penser que l'on vaut quelque chose, c'est admettre l'existance de ces gens qui croient en nous, donc admettre la possibilité de les décevoir un jour. Et de leur être redevable. Ce qui pour quelqu'un de seul, est parfois impossible à accepter.

_Ca ne marche pas comme ça... _s'entêta effectivement Hyde.

_Si, bien sûr que si. C'est aussi facile que ça. Tu te fies à son jugement. Même si ce n'est pas volontaire, tu te comportes comme s'il avait raison. Alors que tu sais que ce type là ne mérite que des baffes. Tu n'as pas envie de t'en remettre à quelqu'un d'autre ? L'idéal bien sûr, serait que tu penses par toi-même. Mais si tu as tant besoin d'un appui..._

_Et quoi ? _Le coupa Hyde, fatigué d'entendre ce qu'il savait être vrai._Tu penses jouer ce rôle ?_

_Hyde, sois un peu réaliste, _répondit calmement hide._ Tu crois que je fais quoi, depuis qu'on se connait ? Je brasse du vent en espèrant en chopper un peu au passage ? Remarque, y a de ça... Mais je m'acharne surtout à être quelqu'un de digne de confiance pour toi... _

Hyde blêmit en entendant ces quelques mots. _'Pour toi'_ ? Vraiment ? Il avait... fait quelque chose pour lui ? Il détailla longuement le visage de hide, à cet instant... Calme, sûr de lui, sincère... _'Pour toi' _?... Mais qui aurait envie de faire quelque chose pour lui ? C'était insensé. Hyde prit alors conscience de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il le connaissait... Toutes ces choses qu'il lui devait... Il savait tout cela bien sûr, il n'était pas un ingrat. Il savait ce qu'il lui devait et il s'était toujours répandu en remerciements. Mais il existait une chose qu'il n'avait pas vu : qui d'autre aurait agi ainsi à la place de hide ? Personne. Il n'avait même pas vu le côté exceptionnel de la chose. hide s'était accroché là où tout le monde aurait laissé tomber depuis un bail... Il s'était armé de patience, avait multiplié les exploits... et Hyde n'avait jamais vu que sans doute, il devait lui faire de la peine en étant sinon indifférent, du moins pas intéressé comme lui... Il se sentit coupable, en pensant cela.

_C'est ma faute... J'aurais pas dû te permettre d'aller si loin..._

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Parce que rien n'a changé. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu réclames. Je suis le même, avec les mêmes handicaps. Hors de question que tu te transformes en assistante sociale._

_Je ne suis pas assez grand pour décider tout seul ? _S'énerva hide, qui refusait de se voir ainsi éjecté du circuit.

_Je refuse de t'imposer ça._

_Tu es tellement têtu que tu mériterais des claques ! _

_C'est ce qu'il disait, oui._

hide mis une main sur sa bouche. Mais c'était déjà sorti. Evidemment, que c'était une bête expression. Une façon de dire qu'il était trop entêté et qu'il allait falloir le secouer, comme il voulait le convaincre... Mais la réponse de Hyde, si basse et affectée, lui fit prendre conscience de son manque de tact. Il y a des sujets sur lesquels on ne peut pas plaisanter. Avec quelqu'un qui s'est fait taper dessus, on évite de dire, même pour rire, qu'on lui mettra une claque. hide avait certes bien des qualités, mais le discernement n'en faisait pas toujours partie... Il voulut se rattraper :

_Non, attends. Désolé. C'était maladroit. Tu sais bien que je ne lèverai jamais la main sur toi._

_Je sais ..._

_Non, tu ne sais pas, _s'alarma hide ne voyant son manque de réaction. _Tu as... peur de moi?_

_Non._

_Bien sûr que si ! Pas dans le sens où tu crois que je serai comme lui, mais... Y a quelque chose qui te fait peur. C'est quoi ?_

_Tout ce que je peux te dire, _fit Hyde en éludant la question, _c'est que je t'aime énormément. Plus que ce que je devrai, d'ailleurs, _laissa-t-il échapper malgré lui._ Et je... Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, mais..._

_Mais je n'irai nul part._

_Non ? Même si je te défends de retenter quoi que ce soit à l'avenir ? _Somma Hyde en le regardant bien dans les yeux.

_Ca... Je ne sais pas si je peux te promettre ça..._

_Alors c'est mieux que je m'en aille._

_Pas question ! _S'écria hide, le faisant ainsi sursauter.

_Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît..._

_Désolé... _se rattrapa le guitariste. _Mais c'est dingue que tu penses agir pour le mieux, quand je sais que tu fais une boulette. Rien ne va changer. Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe ? J'ai fais le maximum pour toi et je continuerai. Et toi tu m'as laissé t'approcher, alors qu'au début tu ne voulais même pas entendre parler de confiance. Sans t'en rendre compte, tu m'as laissé chaque jour, grapiller du terrain et être proche de toi. Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire ça si tu n'avais pas..._

Hyde était déjà parti. Tant mieux, comme cela au moins, il n'entendit pas le poing de hide aller à la rencontre du premier arbre venu... Ce qu'il yavait de comique -si tant est qu'on ait envie de rire-, c'es tque hide l'avait toujours su. Il avait fait ce constat dès qu'il avait su ce qui affectait son ami. Il s'était dit : Hyde ne veut plus aimer. Et il désire encore moins être aimé. A l'époque, il avait pris tout cela presque à la rigolade, en disant à Hyde : 'tu verras, quand ça arrivera, tu ne pourras rien y faire'. Et si. L'envie de se préserver était la plus forte. Qu'importe que Hyde ait ou non des sentiments pour lui, ce soir, il avait décidé de jouer la sécurité. Chose qui laissa un côté positif : il avait aussi agi pour hide, pour ne pas lui faire perdre son temps. _'Donc',_ se dit hide, _'s'il pense à moi comme cela, s'il pense à mon bien-être, c'est que j'ai ma chance.'_ On est entêté ou on ne l'est pas, que voulez-vous...


	17. Le réveil

**J'ai une amie qui m'a dit qu'elle avait envie de secouer Hyde comme un prunier pour qu'il réagisse XD. Mais comme je suis obligée de prendre la défense de Hyde quoi qu'il arrive, je dirai : maiseuhhh il est tout fragile, un peu de compassion enfin ! ;). J'aurais dû appeler cette fic _« Le dynamique et le mou ». _**

**Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre :)**

**Le réveil**

Pata était un homme calme. Et encore, 'calme' était bien en-dessous de la réalité. Disons que là où quelqu'un sursautait ou criait sous l'effet de la surprise, Pata haussait vaguement un sourcil. Bref, il n'était pas du genre violent. Mais son côté molasson ne devait pas se confondre avec une sorte de désintérêt à l'égard de tout. C'est juste... qu'il n'aimait pas agir lorsque ça n'était pas nécessaire. Ni parler pour ne rien dire. Et là... Là, c'était nécessaire. Il avait trouvé hide à moitié dingue sur le seuil de sa porte, alors bon... C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son ami aussi survolté. Pas franchement abattu, mais bien atteint quand même. Cet hide là, il avait du mal à le reconnaître, et ça faisait pas mal de temps déjà... Il était incapable de réfléchir, il faisait tout de travers... Bien loin du hide habituel, très pragmatique et qui avait une solution pour tout, lui.

Alors en bonne poire qu'il était, Pata n'avait pas mis longtemps à se laisser émouvoir par la situation. Il avait proposé à hide de dormir chez lui, chose que le guitariste avait accepté sans problème... Et une fois qu'il avait sombré dans le sommeil, Pata s'était relevé : ce qu'on ne fait pas, par amitié, tout de même ! Il était sorti de chez lui en disant adieu à son lit confortable, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que son ami soit malheureux. Chose qui allait finir par arriver, si ça continuait comme ça. Alors il allait faire bouger un peu les choses et secouer la cause des maux de hide. C'est ainsi que lorsqu'il sonna à sa porte et que Hyde lui ouvrit, le chanteur ne s'y attendait clairement pas :

_Pata -kun ! Quelle surprise ! Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?_

_A mon avis, tu vas trouver que c'est tout, sauf un plaisir. Je peux entrer ? Je sais qu'il est tard..._

_Aucune importance, je n'ai pas sommeil._

_'Ben t'as de la veine, toi ! Moi je dors debout', _pensa Pata tout en le suivant à l'intérieur. Il était déjà venu... Deux fois, pas plus. Et c'était toujours en coup de vent, pour récupérer hide par exemple. Une chance qu'il se soit rappellé de l'immeuble, déjà ! Il avait presque du mal à croire que Hyde n'aille pas spécialement bien, tant il l'avait accueilli avec un grand sourire... Même là, Hyde semblait juste normal. Content de le voir, d'humeur égale... C'est à peu près là que Pata se dit qu'il avait peut-être un peu agi inconsidérément, sur ce coup là. Il y avait des choses qu'il n'était pas censé savoir, à propos de Hyde. Bien que hide lui ait toujours caché l'essentiel, il en savait quand même un peu. D'où cette impression qu'il avait de bien connaître Hyde, alors même qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment parlé de choses personnelles... Alors si jamais au détour d'une phrase, sa langue fourchait et qu'il trahissait hide... Il allait falloir marcher sur des oeufs et bien penser à tout ce qu'il allait dire... Ca allait être gai, tiens. Il était plutôt content, finalement, que hide lui ait caché l'essentiel. Au moins, il ne gafferait pas là-dessus, déjà.

_Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Café ? Thé ? Quelque chose de plus fort, peut-être ?_

_Ouais, plutôt._

_Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? _Demanda Hyde tout en les servant.

_Devines._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu fais visiblement partie de ces gens qui mentent si mal, que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure... Alors je reformule : t'as pas une petite idée du pourquoi de ma venue ? _Demanda Pata en se penchant en avant pour trouver son regard.

_Si..._

_Bon. Ecoute... Je vais être très franc : je sais que dans d'autres circonstances, tu n'aurais pas apporté la même réponse à ce qu'il t'a dit... Ca se voit. J'ignore ce qui te pousse à lui dire non, tu as sans doute d'excellentes raisons... Mais je pense que tu fais une erreur._

_C'est tout ? _Fit froidement le chanteur, troublé cependant.

_Pas tout à fait. Je ne te connais pas très bien... Mais de ce que je sais, tu es quelqu'un de secret. La preuve : tu me connais depuis plus d'un an, on a passé du temps ensemble et pourtant, je ne sais pas grand chose de toi... Mais je sais aussi que hide en sait plus sur toi que je n'en saurais jamais. Tu as un comportement incroyable avec lui, tu devrais juste te voir dans un mirroir : tu souris, tu t'intéresses, tu t'amuses, tu t'ouvres... Toutes les fois où je vous vois ensemble, je trouve ça dingue, ton changement d'expression dès qu'il est dans le secteur. Et encore, je ne te connaissais pas avant. C'est si naturel que tu ne fais pas attention, mais poses la question à d'autres, tu verras ce qu'ils diront._

_Je sais ça... _murmura Hyde, les poings serrés posés sur ses cuisses.

_Hein ?_

_Ce que tu dis... Je m'en suis rendu compte. Je lui dois beaucoup et avec lui, je sais que je peux être moi-même... Je me sens en sécurité et je n'ai pas besoin d'être sur la défensive. C'est appréciable._

Même si Pata avait dû vraiment tendre l'oreille pour tout saisir, il n'en restait pas moins que Hyde avait bel et bien dit cela. C'était une forme d'aveu, pour ainsi dire. De toute façon, le guitariste n'avait pas besoin de cela pour être sûr de la situation... Mais simplement, il commençait à comprendre que le fond du problème n'était pas banal. Hyde cachait quelque chose... Cette chose que hide n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler... Pata commençait à comprendre que la vie n'avait pas dû être rose tous les jours pour le chanteur. Quel que soit son problème, il faisait son poids. Néanmoins, il fut surpris par ce qu'il venait de dire.

_Bon, mais... Alors si tu le sais... Pourquoi est-ce que tu..._

_Pata-kun, _expliqua doucement Hyde, _dans la vie tout ne se passe pas toujours simplement. Dans les histoires, il suffit qu'il y ait de l'amour et tout va pour le mieux. Mais dans la vie, ça ne suffit pas, je ne t'apprends sans doute rien. Peu importe ce qu'on dit, ça ne suffit pas toujours. Il y a des choses à prendre en compte..._

_Très bien. Ecoute, oublions hide-chan un instant. Je te jure sur tout ce que tu voudras que ça restera entre toi et moi, c'est... par curiosité, si tu veux, que je demande ça... Est-ce que si... Si la situation avait été autre, est-ce que tu tenterais le coup avec lui ?_

_Ce n'est pas le cas..._

_J'ai dit 'si'. Si tu ne l'aimes pas, c'est différent, tu comprends ? _S'entêta Pata, qui avait besoin de savoir, pour voir s'il perdait ou non son temps. _Mais si c'est autre chose qui te bloque, alors c'est juste dommage._

_Je ne sais pas trop... _murmura Hyde au bout d'un certain temps. _Je n'ose pas me poser la question._

_Si tu veux mon avis, _fit Pata, tout sourire tout à coup,_ et il vaut ce qu'il vaut, mais... Si tu n'oses pas te poser la question, c'est parce que tu as déjà la réponse et qu'elle ne te plaît pas. Moi je crois que hide a toutes ses chances, mais que tu te refuses à lui laisser le champ libre._

_Admettons. Ca changerait quoi ?_

Hyde rougit immédiatement, surpris par ses propres termes. _« Admettons »_ ? Et puis quoi encore ? C'était mauvais... Il sentait que plus ça allait, moins il contrôlait les choses... Les avait-il déjà contrôlé au moins une fois, aussi ? Il cherchait désespérément à sortir du vide dans lequel il était plongé, et il avait eu droit à une explosion de couleurs avec hide... C'était comme être un papillon attiré par une flamme... C'était cela qui lui faisait peur : suivre aveuglément hide, s'en remettre à lui... avec le risque possible d'être un jour blessé. Cette crainte là était puissante chez Hyde, assez pour qu'il sabote tout lui-même. Mais depuis tout à l'heure et son altercation avec hide... Il ne savait plus quoi penser, à dire vrai.

_Et bien... Peut-être que vous pourriez chercher une solution ensemble ? _Proposa Pata, le plus doucement possible.

_C'est ça le problème. Je ne peux pas lui demander ça. Imagine... Imagine par exemple, que je sois handicapé... je ne lui demanderai pas de pousser mon fauteuil roulant. Là c'est pareil, pourquoi irais-je l'obliger à aller à mon rythme à moi ?_

_Mais parce qu'il a envie de le pousser, ce fauteuil._

Imparable. Hyde redressa vivement la tête et le regarda comme si Pata tombait directement de la planète Mars. C'était surtout cela, qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre et accepter : qu'on puisse simplement vouloir être avec lui. Même s'il traînait pas mal de choses lourdes avec lui, il y avait quelqu'un que ça ne dérangeait pas. Il avait commencé à en avoir conscience un peu plus tôt, lorsque hide avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre... Et là, ce fut le déclic, en quelque sorte. hide avait raison... Pourquoi être tellement marqué par les dires de Shinya, et pas par les siens ? Tout à coup... Hyde eut envie de le croire. De remplacer tous les mots et expressions qui le définissaient depuis si longtemps, par tous ceux dont hide l'avait doté... Cela faisait bien plus chaud au coeur, c'est évident.

_Je crois que c'est ça, que tu ne piges pas, _poursuivit Pata, sentant qu'il touchait au but._ Rien ne le rendrait plus heureux. Crois-moi, je le connais et je ne l'avais encore jamais vu comme ça. Si tu es capable de le rendre si heureux et concerné, c'est que tu es assez bien pour lui. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que tu as vécu, et je ne dis pas que c'est facile. Sans doute que non d'ailleurs, d'après ce que je vois. Mais tu ne crois pas que ce serait dommage, de pousser vers la sortie la seule personne avec qui tu te sens bien ? Combien tu crois qu'il y en auras, des gens comme lui dans ton futur ?_

_Aucun, _répondit Hyde avec assurance.

_Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Alors là si tu ne réagis pas, c'est que tu es plus têtu qu'une mule. Remarque, hide me l'a déjà dit mais bon..._

_Tu as raison._

_Hein ? _S'étonna Pata, qui pensait qu'il allait devoir batailler plus longtemps que cela. _Enfin je sais bien, oui, que j'ai raison. Mais... Hein ?_

_Tu as entièrement raison._

_Sérieusement ? J'aurais réussi ?_

_J'ai... Ce que tu dis est vrai... J'avais juste besoin de me l'entendre dire..._

_A ton service, _fit Pata avec un clin d'oeil.

Hyde décida d'avoir ce qu'il appellait un comportement égoïste. Il se mit à penser à ce qui lui ferait plaisir à lui. Ce qui le rendrait heureux. Et la réponse n'était pas bien compliquée à trouver. Ensuite, il se dit qu'il serait très certainement un poids, et là où il se comporta en égoïste selon ses critères, c'est quand il décida que ça ne faisait rien. Peu importe. Pata avait raison, et il le savait bien. Apparement, hide voulait de lui, il ne reculait pas devant les tâches difficiles, alors Hyde allait lui en donner. Toute cette discussion lui avait au moins permis d'y voir clair... Surtout si on la comparait avec celle qu'il avait eu peu avant l'arrivée de Pata, avec Tetsu. Le bassiste lui avait lancé cette phrase énigmatique et en même temps très concrète : _« pourquoi tu n'aurais pas le droit d'être heureux, toi aussi ? »_. Question qui était en suspend depuis plus d'un an... Et à laquelle aujourd'hui, Hyde réagissait. Il n'y avait aucune raison. Il ne devait pas être si mal que ça après tout, si hide était toujours là... Son regard se reporta sur le visage souriant et confiant de Pata... Et bien qu'il fut un peu perturbé, Hyde eut à coeur de le remercier. D'être venu, d'être un si bon ami pour hide, et d'avoir eu tous ces mots justes...

_Merci. Merci beaucoup. Il a de la chance d'avoir un ami tel que toi._

_Ca, si tu voulais bien lui répéter quand tout sera tassé, ça serait gentil._

_J'y manquerais pas, _fit Hyde en souriant franchement pour la première fois depuis de longues heures.

Il fallait espérer pour lui que Pata n'était pas si fatigué que cela, car la soirée se prolongea... Tant et si bien que Pata rentra chez lui à l'heure où d'autres partent travailler, finalement. Il faut dire que le guitariste aux cheveux rose était un sujet de discussion quasimment inépuisable... Ca, il n'avait même plus besoin d'être présent pour capter l'attention. Lorsque Pata prit finalement congé, Hyde se rendit compte qu'il était assez facile de parler avec lui aussi... Bien qu'il ne ressemble en rien à hide, Pata dégageait un côté chaleureux qui était assez rassurant... Où était-ce Hyde qui commençait à comprendre que 'les autres' ne sont pas des ennemis et qu'il existe des gens très bien aussi ? Sans doute un peu de chaque... Cette évolution, ce simple regard sur les autres avait une cause, là encore. Tout se rejoignait. Hyde n'avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et qu'il ait assez de courage pour aller jusqu'au bout de quelque chose, pour une fois...


	18. Sortir de sa coquille

**La guimauve, promis, j'en sortirai un jour... Ne serait-ce que pour le prochaine fic, tiens. En attendant, ma foi... :). **

**Voici donc le dernier chapitre. Franchement c'était le pied pour moi, cette fic : réunir mes deux chouchoux dans une même fic... J'avais peur de m'embarquer dans un truc un peu casse-gueule mais au final, c'était un vrai plaisir d'écrire sur eux...**

**Alors merci aux personnes qui ont suivi les tribulations des deux zigotos et qui m'ont encouragé. J'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous frustrera pas trop (bon Lilys j'suis sûre que si XD), mais je me laisse le champ libre à un éventuel épilogue... :)**

**Sortir de sa coquille**

_Ca va toi ?_

_Ben oui._

_Comme si j'allais gober ça... Rien de grave au moins ?_

Yoshiki avait bien remarqué que hide pourrait aller mieux... Manifestement, le guitariste enregistrait une petite baisse de régime... Il n'était pas vraiment déprimé, juste... Un peu découragé. Il arrivait à un point où il ne voyait plus quoi faire. Jusque là, peu importe qu'il n'avance aps, il continuait d'essayer, avec pour seule arme son optimisme invariable. Mais là... Le problème était qu'il se rendait compte que ça ne lui suffisait pas. Etre l'ami de Hyde, même être important pour lui... Avant, il en était ravi. Aujourd'hui, c'était trop peu. Est-ce qu'il pourrait se comporter comme si de rien n'était avec lui, en pensant comme cela ? Est-ce que Hyde le laisserait seulement faire, d'abord ? Il se fendit d'un grand sourire rassurant :

_T'en fais pas Yoshiki, tout baigne._

_Ce que tu es agaçant... _soupira le leader. _T'en mourras pas si tu dis que ça pourrait aller mieux... Tout le monde a ses jours sans. Même toi._

_Et alors ? Tu te crois philosophe maintenant ?_

_Pour te supporter, je pense qu'il faut l'être un peu, oui..._

_Joli coup, _reconnut hide en souriant.

Bon sang, il était mal barré... Peu importe avec qui il se trouvait et ce qu'il faisait... Ses pensées étaient toujours tournées vers la même personne. Cela devenait de plus en plus compliqué... Pour une fois, hide était dans l'impasse. Ca ne lui arrivait pas souvent. En même temps à cause de Hyde, il avait vécu plein de choses inédites... Quand il y repensait, le chanteur avait réellement une influence sur sa personne... Ca n'était pas des hasards, tout ça... Et le pire, ce qui était à s'arracher les cheveux, c'est qu'il savait qu'il avait sa chance. Il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Et ça ne ferait pas avancer les choses, malheureusement. Ce n'est pas comme s'il aurait pu se faire une raison et passer à autre chose... Mais il avait peut-être été trop prétentieux, de croire qu'il pouvait être celui qui sortirait Hyde de ses problèmes...

Alors qu'il répondait vaguement à Yoshiki tout en réfléchissant, il vit le batteur regarder par-dessus son épaule et sourire. Le bruit de la porte lui confirma la présence de quelqu'un. Il s'apprêtait à se retourner quand la voix qu'il entendit lui donna immédiatement l'identité du visiteur :

_Excusez-moi..._

_Tiens ! Hyde-kun ! Ca fait un bail ! _S'exclama Yoshiki en allant le saluer.

_Bonjour... Je suis désolé de vous déranger alors que vous travaillez..._

_Ca n'est pas bien grave. Ben on va faire une pause, si tu es là !_

Tiens, puisqu'on parlait de choses inédites... En voilà une, et une belle ! Rester figé comme un imbécile, incapable de penser et tentant vainement de reprendre un rythme cardiaque proche de la normale. Personne n'intimidait hide -à part sa mère, mais il ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture-, personne ne lui clouait le bec et personne, encore moins, ne lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il en avait été ainsi pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Et voilà que cette personne là, à quelques pas de lui, arrivait là où tous avaient échoué. Et sans s'en rendre compte, qui plus est. Il avait réellement ce pouvoir sur hide... Cette chose qui au début effrayait un peu le guitariste, mais qui maintenant l'attirait irrésistiblement...

Habile manoeuvre de Pata et Toshi, plus prompts à comprendre qu'il fallait que certains ici discutent, et qui empoignèrent Yoshiki et Heath pour les faire sortir. Pata était réellement ravi de voir le chanteur ici. Sûr que ça allait s'arranger, maintenant. En passant devant lui, il lui souffla discrètement :

_Un peu de courage, mon vieux..._

C'était bien gentil tout ça, mais Hyde avait agi sous le coup de l'impulsion, un peu... Il avait dormi à peine quelques heures et s'était levé avec cette certitude qu'il s'était trop longtemps laisser aller. Rien ne s'arrangera si on ne travaille pas un peu pour. Car même s'il avait intégré que lui aussi pouvait être heureux, il savait aussi qu'il fallait s'en donner les moyens. Donc il était venu ici, sachant bien que hide y serait. Il n'avait rien préparé, il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais il était là. Et c'était déjà énorme, pour lui. Car il allait faire quelque chose d'incroyable pour lui : retenir quelqu'un.

_T'es trempé... _constata hide pour briser ce silence des plus pesants.

_Je n'ai pas vu qu'il pleuvait..._

_Bon sang... _s'exclama hide avec exagération, pour alimenter la conversation._Tu ne changeras donc jamais ?!_

_Si, justement... _murmura pensivement Hyde.

_Hein ?_

_Je change..._

_Là je décroche._

hide alla chercher une serviette qu'il lui tendit. Peu importe son trouble, il ne voulait pas non plus que Hyde tombe malade... C'était plus fort que lui : il fallait qu'il pense à Hyde. Même si ce dernier allait lui faire du mal, peut-être... Le guitariste se dit qu'i ldevait rester lui-même, ce hide que Hyde avait toujours connu... Sans cela, il serait déstabilisé. Visiblement, le chanteur avait quelque chose à dire... autant l'y aider en restant égal à lui-même. Même si ça ne serait pas évident, tant hide avait du mal à rester concentré quand il le voyait si perdu...

_Je change. De jour en jour. Souviens-toi de moi il y a un an. Et regarde-moi. Je ne suis pas la même personne. _

_C'est vrai... Et ça te plaît ? _

_C'est bizarre... J'hésite toujours un peu avant d'agir... En particulier quand j'agis de façon spontanée... Car je sais qu'avant, je ne l'aurais pas fait. C'est comme tout réapprendre... Mais c'est bien._

_Tant mieux alors, _conclut hide en souriant._ Tu verras, d'ici peu tu seras parfaitement adapté et tu ne te rappelleras pas de toutes ces mauvaises choses._

_Ca, je n'y crois pas trop... Mais je vivrai avec. Et je trouve que ça n'est pas si mal._

_Tu es devenu plus fort... _constata le guitariste, trop heureux d'entendre tout cela.

_Je pense. _

Aucune comparaison possible. Qu'il s'agisse des mots ou simplement du regard... Hyde avait évolué, c'était un fait. A la limite, peu importe alors qu'il se tourne vers lui au final... hide était déjà heureux de le voir ainsi. Rien que cela, c'était déjà énorme. Il pourrait s'en contenter, s'il le savait heureux. Ce n'est pas qu'il était particulièrement dévoué... Juste qu'il était arrivé à ce stade où son bonheur à lui passait après... C'était du sérieux. enfin même penser cela n'empêche pas d'espérer, c'est humain. C'est pourquoi il demanda, sur le ton le plus neutre qu'il put :

_C'est ce que tu étais venu dire ?_

_Oui... Enfin pas uniquement... Mais j'ai tellement à dire que je ne sais pas par où commencer._

_Par le début ? _Fit hide en souriant pour le détendre, ce qui fonctionna.

_Oui, j'imagine. Alors je suppose que des remerciements s'imposent._

_Tu vas recommencer ? _Soupira le guitariste.

_Non, pas tout à fait. Je t'ai remercié pour ce que tu as fait... Pour ce changement que je te dois... Mais j'ai aussi à te dire merci pour autre chose._

_Quoi ?_

_Hier... Ce que tu ressens... Ca, c'est peut-être le plus incroyable, en fin de compte. Il y a eu un moment de ma vie où j'étais persuadé que jamais personne ne s'intéresserait à moi... de cette façon. Toi tu l'as fait. Et ça... _

_Tu ne penses plus ça maintenant ? _Le coupa-t-il.

_Non... Je sais que c'est possible. Je ne m'aime pas particulièrement, mais je pense que c'est possible que moi aussi, j'y ai droit. Pourquoi pas ?_

_Exactement ! _S'écria hide. _Enfin ! Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois enfin délivré de tout ça..._

N'est-ce pas ?

Maintenant, tout irait tout seul, pour Hyde. hide en était convaincu. Le déclic, lorsqu'il se produit dans la tête, n'est que le point de départ. Le reste suit le mouvement et ça va même assez vite. Une fois qu'on a la volonté, ou même qu'on se sort de ces préntendus acquis qui ne valent rien de bon, tout peut s'arranger... Le visage rayonnant de Hyde à cet instant, c'était le meilleur remerciement qu'il aurait pu lui offrir. Toutefois, un peu tristement, hide ne put s'empêcher de penser : _'ce n'est pas qu'il ne veut pas aimer, c'est peut-être juste moi, qu'il n'aime pas'_.

_Du coup, tout est logique. Tout est clair, _fit Hyde comme s'il réfléchissait à voix haute. _Ca s'enchaîne. A partir du moment où j'accepte ça, ça va dans les deux sens. J'accepte aussi de m'intéresser aux autres au lieu de me replier sur moi-même._

_C'est magnifique ! _

_Tu es heureux pour moi ?_

_Evidemment ! Tu ne sais pas combien j'ai rêvé de t'entendre dire tout ça ! Je souhaitais tellement que tu ailles mieux..._

_Tu es heureux parce que je vais mieux ?_

_Bien sûr. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _demanda hide, surpris de le voir insister là-dessus.

_Tu es heureux que j'aille mieux... Tu es heureux parce que je vais bien. Tu ne penses même pas à toi. Comment arrives-tu à être si généreux ?_

_Ben c'est pas exactement..._

hide s'étant posé sur une chaise, Hyde dû s'accroupir pour être à son niveau. Il avait un sourire tranquille, un de ceux qui sont contagieux et qui transmettent la confiance qu'ils inspirent... Ce fut sûrement cela, qui empêcha hide de perdre ses moyens, surpris qu'il était. Et puis Hyde se redressa un peu pour venir délicatement poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'en revenait même pas d'être en train de faire cela, mais il était sûr de ce qu'il voulait désormais. Cela n'aurait rien eu d'étrange que hide se lasse et l'envoie bouler, comme il avait été si indécis jusque là... Ou pire même qu'indécis, puisqu'il l'avait carrément rejeté. Pourtant, le guitariste ne mit pas longtemps à poser sa main sur sa nuque, comme pour l'empêcher de partir. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec les fois précédentes. Cette fois, il s'agissait d'un véritable échange, de quelque chose de désiré des deux côtés... et qui semblait sans fin.

Lorsqu'ils sont gênés, les gens pudiques réagissent souvent par une voie : l'humour. hide était ainsi : il lui fallait toujours tout dédramatiser, sans doute était-ce la conséquence de ce temps passé près de Yoshiki. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, il fut tenté de dire une bêtise, pour ne pas laisser un silence s'intaller.

_Mais... T'es pas fou ? Préviens, quand tu fais un truc pareil ! Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque !_

_Tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ? _Fit Hyde, absolument pas dupe de cette réaction.

_Même pas. J'en ai des palpitations._

Et là, il était sérieux. Hyde esquissa un sourire maladroit, réellement pas habitué à tant de douceur, de gentillesse... Cela lui faisait même bizarre, de ne pas être embrassé de façon sauvage, et que des mains se posent sur lui non pour lui faire mal, mais pour le caresser doucement ou juste l'effleurer. Il semblait avoir oublié toutes ces sensations dites normales, mais qui pour lui étaient inespérées... La perspective de redécouvrir tout cela avec hide était vraiment séduisante...

_Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? _Demanda un peu bêtement hide.

_Ca veut dire que si tu acceptes l'idiot que je suis et ses excuses, alors peut-être bien que..._

_Sérieusement ? _Le coupa hide.

_J'ai même pas fini... _s'amusa le chanteur.

_M'en fous ! J'arrive pas à y croire... Moi qui croyait avoir dépassé les limites hier..._

_Au contraire. Ca m'aura secoué un bon coup. Disons que c'est toujours pareil : c'est quand on commence à perdre une chose qu'on réalise combien on y tient. Moi je... tiens à toi._

_Et ben quand tu t'ouvres, toi... _souffla hide, qui se demandait franchement s'il ne rêvait pas.

_J'ai du retard à rattraper._

_Ca, je crois qu'on peut le dire._

_Tu sais sans doute que ça ne sera pas toujours évident ? _Demanda Hyde, très sérieusement.

_Oui._

_Qu'il y aura des... situations où je risque de ne pas avoir les bonnes réactions..._

_Je sais._

_Malgré tout, l'aventure te tente ?_

_Je veux juste être avec toi. Le reste, j'en fais mon affaire._

Nouveau baiser échangé, comme pour 'officialiser' cette promesse. L'un ferait des efforts et ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'avoir réussi. L'autre soutiendrait. Un prolongement de ce qui avait lieu jusqu'alors, finalement. En mieux. Beauoup mieux. hide commençait même à redevenir lui-même... Ce genre de choses, il ne savait pas trop y faire. Ces sentiments, ces aveux qui mettent sa pudeur de côté.. Ca aussi, c'était nouveau. Mais il s'y habituait déjà. Après tout, Hyde était loin d'être le seul à changer. Ce fut à peu près là que la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître Yoshiki qui couva la pièce du regard en s'écriant un joyeux :

_Sans blague ! _

_Reviens là ! Yo-chan ! _Se désespèra Toshi en arrivant à ses trousses. _Désolé hide-chan, j'ai pas pu l'arrêter. Il était tellement intrigué par ton comportement que..._

_Ecouter aux portes à ton âge ! _Fit hide en ayant du mal à se retenir de rire. _J'espère que t'es fier de toi..._

_Non mais attends tu ne t'es pas vu... quand on est partis, j'ai cr uque vous alliez vous entretuer, moi... _s'excusa le batteur.

_Tu es horriblement gêné, _lança hide au chanteur qui ne disait mot.

_Ben... Je t'ai dit que ça serait long._

_Oui enfin ça, j'ai le sentiment que ça a toujours été là... Et ça me manquerait tellement, de ne plus te voir rougir à la première occasion... _le taquina hide.

_Sadique._

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas mieux que deux personnes qui n'ont a priori pas grand chose en commun. Deux caractères opposés et complémentaires au final... Il ne ressemblait pas à hide de croire au destin, ça n'était pas son genre. Mais s'il y avait un moment où cette conviction pouvait s'ébranler, c'était bien celui-là. Il le pensa d'autant plus lorsque discrètement, Hyde glissa sa main dans la sienne et entremêla leurs doigts. C'était bien la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il ne fuait pas ce genre de contact. Qu'il le recherchait, même. En regardant par la fenêtre et en voyant la pluie tomber toujours aussi abondament, il se dit que décidemment, des choses géniales arrivent les jours de pluie...


End file.
